Tale of Fate
by Lorion
Summary: Allen is a magic wielder, as well as a tech genius. He meets Ruby and the Gang at Beacon and his fate spirals. Can he fight his destiny? Or will he succumb to fate? Include OC, Allen.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**Here's my first fanfiction work before I wrote Detectives and Law Breakers. That was technically my second work.**

**I finished rewriting the first chapter, so please let me know how you feel about this.  
**

**Also, a short explanation of this OC, Allen, is coming along soon, explaining his powers and armour and a bit about my inspiration for him. This will probably be coming out tomorrow.**

Chapter 1: Dust Raiders

Tonight was brisk as I walked through the streets of Vale. The evening was chilly enough to see my breath in the air. I was wearing a black fedora with matching dark pants. This was paired with a black dress shirt and dark blue blazer. I was also wearing a large black watch with a metallic silver strap. The functioned not only as watch but also held my weapon. It also functioned as a tablet like device with a GPS system.

My watch glowed and signaled that my objective is near; my mission was to locate a girl in black and red called Ruby Rose. I was supposed to bring her in for questioning unharmed to the headmaster at Beacon. Apparently he wanted to question her about admission to Beacon. I was given a single photo for a reference, in the photo her hood was down and she was wearing a dark dress, blouse and hood hybrid. I was also informed to be wary of a large scythe that she would carry around everywhere. I headed to where the point on my watch was indicating and walked into a store. At the front stood an elderly cashier with Dust in cases of all kinds. Dust was a miraculous crystalline substance that helped man prevail against the Grimm and evolve. The girl was nowhere in sight in the store so I moved into a music section.

Several men dressed in black with red glasses walked in. One of them who seemed to be the leader was dressed in a white suit with a black boiler hat. He had orange hair and held a black cane. He seemed to be threatening the cashier at the front desk.

"We won't hurt you," He said trying to make a sentimental sound to the cashier. He quickly turned his attention to the men, "Grab the Dust." He ordered to the men in black.

One of the men noticed Ruby and he began to make his way to her and I heard him threatening her. _Great_, I thought. I began to make my way to the other aisle away from the window. Ruby was still reading a magazine when he began to threaten her.

"Ah …" She said kicking him out the window.

My eyes widened at the tremendous strength the little girl possessed. The body lay on the floor dazed, lying face down on the cement. The people that were left on the street looked at the scene. That was, until the men came out to investigate the situation. The man in white looked at the girl in disgust, "Well, get her." He said motioning to Ruby. I walked out and examined the situation myself. I found several men on the ground killed by the girl. I was surprised, firstly as to how a girl that small can hold a giant scythe and secondly how she managed to kill all these men.

The white man appeared in front of Ruby pointing his cane to her. "I believe this, is our farewell." He said firing a bolt from his cane. Ruby dodged out of the way jumping high into the air. She looked up and saw that he wasn't there only finding out that he made his escape as she turned. He was already up the roof and running but Ruby began to chase after him.

This was my only shot to stop her. I jumped out running as I slammed my hand on my hand. A pop out screen ask for initialization of the battle system. Two white circles appeared at my feet as I ran after her. A clear barrier appeared and several metallic parts attached itself onto my arms, chest, and legs. They began to expand creating a thin cloth like black metal exoskeleton covering my arms and legs. The metal assembled thin metal sheets on my hands, which looked like hand gauntlets. They stretched to my wrist making a triangular pattern as it reached a bit higher. In the center of my hand light up a white light as it was assembled.

The chest plate assembled itself as two pieces moulded together creating a rectangular plate around my entire chest. There was distinct pattern showed cut through the center. A circular glowing white reactor glowed in the center of the chest plate. The shoulders were rectangular and had a rectangular pattern on top.

The helmet assembled finally as a silver mouth guard assembled on my mouth with a black V shaped visor assembled itself. There were two rectangular slits with lights along the sides of the mouth. As the armour finished assembling I put my hat on top of my head and the suit glowed. There was white trimming along the edges of the chest plate and my hand gauntlets became white. The exoskeleton was coloured black and the reactor turned on. As armour finished assembling and two lights glowed on the visor allowing me to look through my suit.

Finally a HUD glowed from inside the helmet showing various statistics. I continued to pursue Ruby, I punched a series of codes into my watch and the circular holes on my hands glowed. They began to fire up propelling me forward ahead of her. I landed with a ground slam in front of her with my fist on the ground.

I turned my head toward her and said, "That's as far as you go miss. I have orders to bring you in for questioning."

"Not going to happen," She said smirking raising her giant scythe.

She charged at me and I stood still, she was a reckless fighter. I stood biding my time and she swung horizontally and I took a step back. I rose my fists one to the right above my head and the other at an angle to her face. She jumped for me and disappeared in a flurry of rose petals. _Hmph, speed_, I thought. I predicted her to land on top of me swinging her scythe down. She appeared on top of me just as I predicted. I side dodged and tapped my watch, a screen showing a red flame, white snow flake, green tornado and brown rock icons appeared. I touched the flame icon and the white colour as well as my reactor and eye reticules became a deep red as it glowed, radiating with power. "BURN BURN BURN!" A voice from my watch rang.

She turned and began to run forward swinging her scythe in arcs. From the circular hole on my hand I created a flame, moulding it quickly into a fireball. I launched the ball toward her hitting her weapon. The scythe scorched and radiated with heat, Ruby panicking immediately swinging the weapon to extinguish the flame. At this point I ready to end the fight but I heard a whirring sound from up on the roof. I realized it was a helicopter from the roof that the man in white climbed up.

"Where's Glynda?" I said a bit frustrated. "Listen, as much as I want to stop you right here. We've got a common enemy escaping, so I'm going to leave you for today."

"What?" Ruby said surprised.

I activated my jets and floated off of the ground, hovering. "See you later, Ruby."

"Take me with you! I want to fight too!" She yelled jumping up.

She grabbed my leg and I felt myself being pulled down. "Gah! Let go!"

"Pbt," She sputtered as the jets spat smoke in her face.

I forcibly pushed the jets and we landed on the roof and I fell to a thud, the weight taking its toll on me. Ruby fell further forward but kept her footing. She began to run after the man in white. His face became annoyed as he squinted. "You are very, persistent, but this is the end of the line!"

He tossed a red dust crystal in front of her and Ruby halted. He shot the crystal and an explosion exploded in front of her. I saw herself shielding her eyes as a purple symbol appeared in front of her. Protecting her, Glynda stood there in her usual uniform. She was wearing a white and black business suit and held out a wand projecting the purple symbol. She pushed her glasses up as she halted the glyph. The shards of debris floated in the air and glowed purple as she kept them afloat.

A woman in red came out and I saw two fireballs in her hands. I touched my watch and changed into Ice form. My suit glowed a bright aqua blue, radiating energy like the heat form. "Freeze …" The voice from my watch said. I created two ice bolts and fired them at the fire balls intercepting them. They created small explosions and Glynda looked over to me. She seemed to be half annoyed and thankful, but mostly annoyed. She created a storm over the helicopter from her purple glyphs. I began to launch ice bolts toward the propellers as Glynda created a large purple bolt from the debris. Each of my shots began to slowly freeze the propellers bit by bit slowing them down.

Glynda launched the bolt and the helicopter swerved so that it hit the top. The bolts broke off into several more and began to circle around the copter. The woman in red raised her arms and made a large orange wall of fire. Melting against Glynda's bolts causing the debris to drop as it melted. I touched my watch's digital screen and touched the green tornado icon. The currently blue parts radiated green along with my visor. This changed my eye reticules to a green colour as the voice from my watch rang out "Tempest …" I held my hand out beginning to create a tornado as it began to surround the plane. The woman in red moved her hand across and orange bright circles circled around us. Glynda realized this and swept her wand and I felt myself pushed forward. I lost my concentration on the tornado and the copter turned and left.

I walked over to Glynda and she looked at me annoyed. Then towards Ruby, "Are you a huntress?" Ruby asked her eyes wide. "Can I have your autograph?" I face palmed and shook my head.

"Are you serious?" I asked before being forcibly taken by Glynda to a private room.

"Follow me," was all she said, ushering us forward.

I walked into the dark room with my armour still on. I sat down next to Ruby and she was looking down shamefully. I touched a small release button on the side of my helmet and steam came out as thin screws loosened themselves. I took off my helmet and placed it onto the table as well as my hat. I then touched a release on my chest plate; the chest plate loosened itself compacting into a rectangular piece. I detached it from the black metal exoskeleton and placed it onto the table.

Ruby looked over and was contemplating whether to be interested when Glynda stepped into the room. She then reverted to being sad and shamed looking down. I leaned back in the chair and waited to hear what she had to say.

"I would like you to know that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly miss," Glynda rattled off. "You put yourself and others into great danger, which he was supposed to stop." She continued pointing at me.

"Whoa, everything's fine here," I said.

"Fine?" She retorted. "You disobeyed your orders and got her into danger." She continued raising her voice. "You're as much responsible as her, even more." She said in a quieter tone continuing to pace around the room.

"If it were up to me I would have you taken from your entrance to Beacon." She said looking at me. "And you," she continued directing her attention to Ruby. "Sent home with a pat on the back." This caused Ruby to smile at that statement before frowning on her next statement. "And a slap on the wrists." Glynda continued slapping the table with a rod.

"Eek!" Ruby shrieked.

Glynda sighed, "But someone here wants to meet you." Ruby became surprised at that statement.

A man walked in, he was in his thirties approximately and was wearing a dark business suit with a green shirt underneath. He had grey silver hair and black circular rimmed glasses. He was my employer as well as the headmaster at Beacon, the school that I will be attending once this was all over. He was Professor Ozpin.

"Ruby Rose," He said bending over to look at her face. "You have silver eyes." He continued. "So where did you learn to do this?" She referred to the video that was held by Glynda.

"Um, Signal Academy?" She replied.

I was surprised at her statement; she handled the scythe quite well for a child of her age attending a small combat school. I mean, most Signal students that age weren't even allowed to use weapons. Let alone, a giant scythe!

I looked at Ozpin and saw that he was also surprised at her statement and began to question her, "They taught you how to use the most dangerous weapons known to man?"

At this point I wanted to interject saying that my combat suit was the most dangerous weapons but I decided to keep quiet watching the situation. It was mainly directed to Ruby and Ozpin didn't focus his attention on me yet.

"Well one teacher in particular," She responded.

"I see," Ozpin answered setting down the plate.

Ruby paused, holding out her hand wanting to grasp a cookie. She then committed and grabbed one, later stuffing the entire plate into her mouth.

I chuckled a bit, as she swallowed down the entire plate. Ozpin continued to talk as she ate, "It's only that I've seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow."

"That's my Uncuh," Ruby said as she had cookies stuffed up her face.

"Hehe, swallow Ruby." I said.

She swallowed immediately and glanced at me a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He taught me everything I know, I was complete garbage before I met him. Now, I'm all like hyah!" She said to Ozpin flailing her arms in chops.

I ducked under one of them and chuckled at her childlike attitude. And Ozpin questioned her further. "So what is a little girl doing at an academy designed to train warriors?"

"Well I want to become a huntress and help people. They're just so cool and exciting!" She answered getting faster as each word passed. She was obviously enthusiastic about huntresses and hunters.

"So you want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

"Very well, tomorrow." Ozpin stated. "You should be very lucky, I don't give this to just anybody." Glynda rolled her eyes at Ozpin's statement.

"Oh thank you sir!" She said jumping up from her seat. "I won't let you down!"

"I'm sure you won't, you are excused." Ozpin replied chuckling.

Ruby ran out of the room yelling hurray and hurrah. I began to get up when Glynda put me down. Professor Ozpin had left the room after Ruby and I sat down in the chair. "I'm not done with you mister." Glynda said.

"If I were you I would be extra careful tomorrow, Allen. The headmaster might let you go but I will be judging your performance tomorrow strictly." Glynda stated.

"Great …" I replied undertone rolling my eyes.

"What did you say Allen?!" She raised her voice.

"Nothing, I understand Professor." I replied looking at her.

"Very well, you are excused." She said ushering me out of the door.

I headed home into a small apartment complex. I went upstairs into my room; I lived alone as my parents were always away for work. They didn't really care about me being alone and took their priority of work over me. It didn't really matter; they left me a nice complex and a nice flow of money to live. I began to finish packing up boxes. I took off my suit and compressed it down into rectangular pieces and fit them into a backpack. I left the furniture there as well as the T.V. I would probably be coming back here during the break to bring things over and such. So I only packed up school supplies, a few clothes, my armour and weapon, which I kept in a kitchen draw box.

I pulled it out and examined it; it was a black revolver with a large square chamber. This was hand fashioned and custom made specifically for me. It had a button switch that transformed it into a long sword. I touched the button; the barrel disassembled itself in half and extended itself as a blade swung out. I turned the handle parallel to the barrel and it clicked into place. It extended to about just under meter, it was a thin sword made for quick swings. I touched the button again and the blade retracted into its gun form. I tossed this into the backpack along with my armour pieces. Finished packing I crawled into my bed, snoring blissfully.


	2. Character Bio & Info

**Author's Note: Not another chapter but please do read. It contains some nice info about Allen.**

Character Profile: Allen Rho

Gender:

Obviously male

Age:

About 17

Backstory:

Besides the description nothing will be explained here, stay tuned.

Powers:

Control over the elements fire, ice, earth, wind naturally. This is unlike how Weiss creates elements via glyphs. He only has slight control over these elements creating a small part of the element.

This is enhanced by his mechanical suit, as it courses with dust, i.e. why a change in light occurs when he changes, this changes the type of dust.

Dust enhances his elemental strength allowing him to actually use the elements to fight.

Weapon:

Revolver/Blade combo, self-explanatory

Mechanical Suit powered by an aura reactor, the glowing thing in the chest plate. The suit is designed specifically for using the elements in battle, it gives him various passive enhancements when he changes dust types in conjunction with using his elements. Unfortunately he can only maintain the elemental states for a while before reverting back to normal as it puts incredible strain on his aura to maintain it. Due to physical limitations he can only maintain it for a good half an hour.

White is default form, first appearance shows jet thrusters instead of projectiles. The jets can be used in all forms.

Fire element to Red colour, gains all rounding enhancements, these are not as strong individually.

Ice to Blue colour, gains enhanced speed

Wind to Green colour, gains enhanced agility

Earth to Yellow colour, gains enhanced physical strength

Lesser important info:

A few neat facts about Allen's weapons, I decided to give him a revolver long sword type weapon as A, I find revolvers to be the pinnacle of coolness, B long sword katana like things are cool, C transforming weapons be awesome.

If you can't already tell whenever Allen transforms into an elemental state the watch says a voice. I myself took this inspiration from Kamen Rider, I'm a big fan of their shows especially Kamen Rider Wizard's rings with the phrases. Another thing ripped from Kamen Rider is the idea of teleporting armours.

Enough about Kamen Rider, as much as I would love to talk about it I have another thing to point out. I took after Iron Man's armour assembly and how it all creates itself from individual parts.

You might be wondering why I chose all of these mechanical / masked hero inspirations besides the fact that I mecha-based heroes. Well, I find it cool when you have crossover type characters with similar powers but are not directly related. I love it when other characters from different series use their various powers to fight against other characters. I myself find that I love the idea of two heroes just duking it out on the battle field with different powers and I find that the world of RWBY is the perfect place for these powers to duke it out. This is going to occur a lot in this fanfic, quite a bit of fighting will take place between the cast of team RWBY and JNPR with Allen.

This is meant to be semi-canon to the main plot of volume 1, I might do something when volume 2 is released but, I probably will go my separate path at some point.

Why'd I choose Rho for a last name? Well, besides being a physics thing i.e. resistivity of a resistor being read as Rho, I find that Rho sounds cool in my head. I'm open to opinions at this point for a last name, but, I kind need of need them before Allen returns with the artefact (chess piece).

Hint of trivia, Allen (Tale of Fate) and Andrew, (Detectives and Law Breakers) from my other fanfic, were originally supposed to be alternate versions of the same characters. But I've decided to change the name to Allen from Andrew in Tale of Fate as it would probably make more sense.

Now, if you've read down to here I have a question to you, the viewer.

What defines a fanfic as a crossover or as an inspirational crossover? What I mean by inspirational fanfic is what I'm doing by taking ideas from other heroes, i.e. Iron Man, Kamen Rider … .


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends

**Author's note: **

**Whew this chapter seemed longer to write than usual. Anyways, there isn't much action as this is just introducing Allen to the cast of Team RWBY. But fear not, there is going to be a load of action next chapter.**

Chapter 2: New Friends

The next day was an eventful one. I was going to be attending Beacon a school for hunters and huntresses. I sat up on my bed I pulled off the covers and got dressed. I decided to wear a white dress shirt and black blazer combo. I then tossed on a pair of dark smooth jeans and combed my hair afterwards. I picked up my bag from my room and could feel the weight of my compressed armour. I also picked up a large brown duffel bag near my flat's door. I picked up a white fedora with a black rim and wore it on my head.

After I finished dressing up I locked up and headed to where the ports for the shuttle bus to Beacon would be. I hopped on a bus to the ports arriving at the ship's ports. It was a large landing pad and had several large airships. There was a ramp which several officials pointed to get on board. I showed them a package of papers and they admitted me on. One of the personnel took my luggage and left to store them away. I walked onto the shuttle bus and looked outside of the window.

Looking at the sky I decided to emit a small wind from my hand. I held out my hand creating a small gust of wind in the palm of my right hand. I used my left hand and spun the wind, creating a small tornado. Ruby and a blonde girl came on; I heard their loud voices as I stared out at the window. I groaned at hearing them argue with each other. I extinguished the wind and walked over, they were still arguing when I met them.

"Hey there girls," I greeted them.

"You!" Ruby exclaimed pointing at me.

"Uh, hi," I responded awkwardly. "Sorry if we got onto the wrong foot yesterday. So, hi, my name's Allen Rho."

"Hi there cutie," The Blondie said.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed staring at her sister.

"What? I call it as I see it." She replied.

"Ha-ha, ahaha, that's precious. Anyway, hello Yang, name's Allen Rho. Nice to meet you," I chuckled extending my handout.

She grabbed my hand and I felt it being squeezed to death. "Nice to meet you too!"

"Great, now please, let go you're killing me," I answered groaning. She finally let go and I pulled my hand back. Thankfully my aura can heal it up but it still throbbed with a red colour. "So, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, except the fact that my sister's the best sister ever!" Yang answered smiling.

"Stop it Yang," Ruby replied blushing from embarrassment.

"So I've heard already," I replied chuckling.

"How'd you?" Yang asked.

"Well, I kinda, forgot, to mention that part. I met him just yesterday," Ruby said, muttering the last words.

"What? You met this cutie just yesterday. Why didn't you tell me?" Yang said appearing behind me and pinching my cheek.

"Please stop Yang it kind of hurts." I said while being pinched. She let go and I turned around while she appeared next to Ruby. "What? Oh never mind. So anyways it seems that the ship is about to take off." My stomach gurgled a bit.

"Look whose hungry," Yang said smirking.

"Yeah, well I should get a bite to eat. I'll see you two later sometime." I replied as I began to turn to leave. After about a few feet away I heard a small gurgle from somewhere and turned around. Ruby was smiling embarrassed while Yang was talking to her.

"Wait, we'll come with you!" I heard Yang holler.

"Sure," I replied back waiting.

"Thanks for waiting," Yang said.

"Thanks Al, I hope they have cookies. I hunger for them," Ruby said creating a small growl.

"Al, hehehe, Oh Rubes," Yang said smirking.

"C'mon, let's go." I said turning to walk putting my hands in my pockets.

We began to walk and Ruby wanted to talk with me more while Yang walked beside me. She was looking at my dress shirt. "Say why're you wearing that long shirt Al, aren't you hot?"

"He's totally hot, smoking hot," Yang smirked.

I sighed and tipping my hat shaking my head. "I like to wear dress shirts. Why're you wearing a blouse in this heat then?" I asked Ruby.

"Ah," Ruby said realizing what I meant.

"So how'd you meet my sis?" Yang asked. "I can't imagine my sister meeting a cutie like you any day."

"Yang!" Ruby groaned, annoyed.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Stop calling him cute," Ruby complained.

"I just call him as I see it," Yang replied then turning to me. "Ain't that right?"

"I agree with Ruby, it's weird when you call me that. It's like you're trying to hit on me something that you won't accomplish," I said.

"Don't be silly," Yang said chuckling.

We arrived at a small café styled restaurant and took a table of four. Yang took a seat next to me while Ruby sat on the opposite side. A waiter in a brown styled outfit took our order. I ordered a BLT sandwich with a small coffee, while Ruby ordered a huge plate of cookies. Yang on the other hand ordered a large chicken Caesar salad.

"Salad?" I turned questioning her.

"Yeah bud, got to keep my body slim and curvy," Yang replied.

"Yang you're going there again," Ruby said warning Yang. "Er sorry about my sister anyways, you didn't finish telling Yang how we met yesterday."

"Well, see I got assigned a job to bring you in," I began to explain.

"I remember that part," Ruby commented nodding.

"Well, Ozpin was already taking an interest in you. It seems like someone tipped you off to him. Now, we never came into contact until you began to chase after Roman and I beat you afterwards."

"What? I could beat you with only one hand," Ruby boasted.

"Oh yeah? Tell me how did your weapon get on fire?"

"Well you surprised me!" Ruby exclaimed.

Yang laughed smiling, "You two are adorable."

The food came and we began to eat. I found that my sandwich wasn't toasted to what I preferred. I opened up the BLT sandwich and snapped my fingers, pointing my index finger on the bread. Focusing a flame I felt a small tingle on my index finger. Yang turned from her salad and looked at my fingers, "What are you doing?"

A small flame lit at the end and I ran my index along the bread. Evenly toasting it I closed the sandwich. "Mmm, perfection."

"So you're semblance is fire?" Ruby asked looking at me.

"It's not just fire," I said creating a small ball of ice carving it into a bird. I placed the bird in the center. Then I created a rock in my hands carving it into a turtle.

"Wow, ice and earth," Ruby continued amazed.

"But there's more," I said creating a very tiny gust of wind. I pointed my index finger at Yang and she looked at me.

"Mhm?" she said with a mouth of salad. I blasted her with a gust of wind and a strand of hair almost went loose. After a minute the strand fell, Yang's face became infuriated as she stared at me menacingly her eyes burned a dark red.

"Er Allen?" Ruby said concerned.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Run!" She yelled as Yang tried to pull a punch with her right hand.

"Gah! Bye!" I said running from my seat.

I bolted out the door as Yang chased after me. I ran through crowds of people pushing past them as Yang chased after me. "GET BACK HERE!" She yelled.

"Oh shin!" I yelled turning around to find her chasing me still.

I turned a corner and saw a large crowd that I couldn't pass through and I stopped. I turned around and saw Yang walking slowly towards me. She was smiling sinisterly and cracking her knuckles, her eyes still burning with a red hue. "Oh man," was all I said before she rushed me with a punch. The crowd split apart and I activated my aura but to no avail. It quickly shattered after a single punch and I was sent into a wall straight.

"Uh," I groaned.

"That's right, don't mess with me!" She yelled walking away.

Ruby appeared in front of me as people left the scene. I looked up and groaned. My gut felt pained with agony from my punch even after my aura absorbed some of the blows. "Uh," I groaned.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." She said holding a hand up.

I grabbed her hand and she helped me up. "C'mon Allen, let's go back to eat."

As we walked I was concerned with what just happened. "Are you sure? I mean she was pretty mad."

"Oh that's just my sis. She cools down really quickly."

"Alright if you say so," I responded as we trudged down the ship back to the café.

We came back to the café and sat back down. I grudgingly sat down next to Yang and she smiled looking at me. "Where ya been cutie!" She said her face lighting up.

"You really don't remember?" I asked.

"I do, it's cool though," She replied smiling.

I ate the BLT which was cold after running from Yang. For a moment it was quite silent that was until Yang cracked a joke. We laughed and the situation brightened. We enjoyed our food and left paying the bill. I left to use the washroom and Ruby and Yang looked out a screen showing Professor Glynda. She was providing a small introduction when I'd left. Coming back I felt the shuttle ship had landed and I felt a large shift in weight. I grabbed one of the rails next to Ruby and was shaken a bit.

We left the ship and I followed Ruby and Yang. They admired the school in its castle like form. I couldn't help but stare at the size and magnitude of it. It was like a large castle from a fairy tale with white pristine walls and blue roofs. There was a courtyard in front of a large set of doors.

"Wow," Ruby said amazed.

"It's amazing," I said also stunned.

Ruby then starred at other people and looked at their weapons amazed. "Wow that kid's got a collapsible staff and that kid has a fire sword." She said and began to chase after them.

"Relax sis, they're just weapons," Yang said pulling her back.

"Good grief," I said tipping my hat.

Ruby hearing that retaliated, "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! Oh, they're so cool!"

"Well why can't you swoon over your own?" Yang asked.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose; I just like seeing new ones. It's like meeting people, but better." Ruby replied, to which Yang pulled her hood down.

"Well why don't you try to make some friends?" Yang asked.

"I agree," I said.

"Why do I need friends when I have you guys?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you see, my friends are here so bye!" Yang yelled running off.

I looked at the time and noticed that I needed to move my things to where I will be staying for tonight. I also needed to make sure my armour is perfectly intact. "Hey! Look at the time. Sorry but I got to go!" I said running towards the school.

"Wait! Where am I supposed to go?" That was all I heard from Ruby as I ran to the school.

I ran into the school and found a lot of baggage from the students in the front lobby. I picked up my duffel back and my backpack. One of the personnel pointed for me to take my baggage to a hall of sorts. I noticed a female rabbit Faunus picking up her bags. She was dressed in a light brown jacket and a red dress.

A group of four males cornered her and began to harass her. The one that was leading the group had orange hair and was wearing heavy armour with a golden eagle crest. His armour was decorated with gold trimming. He was harassing the Faunus against the wall, they pulled at her ears and pushed her around.

"Please stop it," She pleaded.

"Ahaha, nah, keep going boys." The leader prompted.

I couldn't sit back and just watch them bully a girl just like that. Especially since I've felt that way before, I've felt the feeling of being different in the crowd, being picked on for being different. I developed my powers earlier than other kids, I was only five. They looked and frowned on me and left me out of their play groups.

I scowled and walked over, "Hey jerk bags! Leave her alone!"

They turned to me and the armoured leader scowled at me. "What do you want?"

"Stop bullying her cowards. You think you're so tough! Pick on someone your own size!" I taunted. "You probably couldn't even hit the broad side of a ship!"

"Oh really, if you think you're such a hero have her!" The armoured leader said. One of the guys pushed her in my direction and she tripped from the push.

I caught her and smiled, "You okay?"

"Y-yes, thank you." She stammered.

"Let me take care of this," I said letting her go, she stood behind watching what would happen next.

"If you think you can fight me come on then have a shot!" he said walking over to me.

He stood towering over me a head higher. I quickly jabbed him in the face with my right hand, flicking my arm to his face. The force of my punch sent him on the ground. He was bleeding from the nose and had a slight black eye from the punch. He scowled ordering the other guys, "Get him!"

I shook my finger and waited for the first. The first charged for me instinctively and I flipped him over, ducking and tossing him onto the ground. I turned and punched him in the gut, making sure that he won't get up. He groaned and I turned my attention to the two that circled me. I raised my fists in a perpendicular stance readying myself for the other two. One of them swung from behind me, I ducked, grabbing his arm twisting it, later tossing him onto the ground. The last one looked at me then at his buddies on the ground. "Now, you don't want to end up like them right?"

He turned and ran, the other guys picked themselves up and ran after him. "You'll pay for this!" The armour leader scowled.

I turned over to the girl and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, thanks."

"Okay, that's good. We Faunus need to stick together am I right?" I said.

"W-what, Are you?" She asked.

"Yep, now anyways, what's your name?" I asked.

"Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina," She said quietly.

"Well Velvet, it's great to meet you but I've got to go. Take care!" I said picking up my bag and leaving.

"O-okay, bye!" She said.

I headed into the great hall and dropped my stuff off onto one of their mattresses. I took my backpack with me as I was directed to deposit my weapon in a locker at the change room. I then went to drop off my armour and revolver at the locker punching in a new code for myself. I took out the helmet from my back pack and placed it on the top shelf, afterwards stashing the folded up armour parts at the bottom. After hooking my revolver up on the one of the hooks I closed the locker.

The personnel then directed us to the auditorium to listen to Ozpin's speech. I met up with Ruby and Yang wading through the crowd. "What's up?" I said greeting.

"Oh hi Allen," Ruby said.

"Hey cutie," Yang said, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"So, today's been an eventful day. Getting pummelled to a wall then going to pummel bullies," I said.

"Speaking of events, have you heard that my sister blew up?" Yang stated.

"Really?" I responded.

"She's lucky that she's alive," A person behind me said. I turned and saw a girl with smooth white hair tied in a ponytail to the side. She was wearing a white jacket and a black shirt underneath, this was coupled with a white dress.

"Ah, Weiss Schnee, pleasure to meet you in person." I said bowing smugly.

"Hmph, I'd watch that attitude if I were you," She responded smugly.

"Touché," I answered.

Ozpin then entered the stage and everyone focused their attention. He introduced himself and made a boring speech addressing the challenges we might face. The speech was rather short but the staff began to introduce themselves. Sadly, this took up the entire afternoon and went into the evening. We were then told to proceed to the hall where we would spend our night.

I got myself dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with dark pants. Lying on the bed I looked at the ceiling, slowly fell asleep slumping onto the mattresses. For what felt like a few minutes I noticed a creak sound beside me. I opened my eyes and saw a girl dressed in a black dress coupled with a black bow on her head. She had dark flowing hair with yellow amber eyes. She was holding a book as I she slumped down next to me. I sat up immediately and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Just reading," she stated without looking up.

"I can see that but why are you here? This is a male section," I stated.

"The girls are being loud and rowdy," She responded.

"Fine, since I'm awake what's your name?" I asked.

"Blake Belladonna," She responded.

"Great to meet you, I hope you won't bother me tonight." I said turning over.

"Goodnight," She said.

I turned over and closed my eyes for a second before another disturbance came. I felt another creak as people came and stopped in front of Blake. I turned back and began to sit up, looking up I saw it was Ruby and Yang. Ruby slightly waved at me and I responded with a drunken wave. She was behind her sister Yang who seemed to be introducing themselves to Blake.

I grunted as Yang yelled, "Hello!"

There was an awkward conversation which I was not part of, ignoring the two I turned back to sleep. That was until I heard Yang and Ruby punching and having a fight with each other. I ignored them further until a third commotion came in. I woke up angrily and screamed at all of them, "What does it take to get some sleep here!"

"Hmph!" Weiss said as she looked at me turning away.

"Sorry," Ruby said under her breath as she walked away with Yang.

I sighed and looked at Blake. "Thank god you stay quiet," I thanked.

"You're welcome, good night." She responded returning to her book.

Thankfully the rest of the night was quiet as I fell asleep to the sounds of Blake turning her pages.


	4. Chapter 3: Test

**AN: **

**More action this time guys. Also, if you haven't guessed already Allen will be staying with team RWBY. Team RRWBY (The extra R being silent and coming from his last name Rho) in this continuity is going to be formed next. **

**Also, I just realized something about Monty talking about OC naming and such. It's kind of late to fix his naming rules policy and I hope I'm not disappointing anyone by not following his scheme.**

**Also, there's a distinct part where it is not from Allen's view. You'll know it when you get there, it'll explain why he is going to be with team RWBY in this continuity.**

**Please do review and tell me if you liked it or if you didn't and why. It really helps me take into account what I should improve on.**

Chapter 3: Test

I woke up and found that Blake wasn't beside me thankfully. It was rather early as I saw the sun creep ever so slightly from the large windows in the hall. I sat up and felt a sore back. Getting up I stretched my back behind myself forward while I held my hands back. I felt something crack in my arms and felt instantly better. I grabbed a change of clothes and a black fedora from my bag.

One of the personnel who was watching the door told me to get changed and eat. He was wearing a dark business suit with a gold name tag on his left side. I didn't pay attention to much but he was dressed immaculately despite having to watch kids for the entire night. I went into the change room and changed into a pair of dark smooth jeans matched with a dark dress shirt and dark blue blazer. Putting on my Fedora I checked my watch, it was nine. _Great we aren't supposed to be up yet._ I went into the cafeteria and found the entire place empty except for the same Faunus girl I ran into yesterday. She was sitting alone eating some pancakes at the most left table.

I grabbed a plate of eggs and sausages and sat next to her. She was wearing a set of light armour with plates on her shoulders and legs. The rest the armour was made out of a cloth like metal. "Good morning," I said greeting.

"Oh!" Velvet replied surprised. "Good morning Allen."  
"So, you ready for today?" I asked.

"I don't know, looking at what happened yesterday is scary," She replied pausing. ", I don't think I'll make it," She continued with a sad tone.

"You mean what happened with that guy? Nonsense, you were chosen to come here for a reason, believe in yourself. I doubt that you'll fail." I said smiling putting my hand on her shoulder.

I then began to eat, the food was rather standard, there wasn't anything really special about it, it was the kind of standard that you get at every breakfast restaurant.

"Thanks Allen, it means a lot coming from you," Velvet replied showing a faint smile.

"No problem for a friend," I stated.

"Friend?" She questioned.

"Yeah, we're friends," I said.

"O-okay," She said quietly.

"So anyway, what's your semblance?" I ask.

"Well, I can do this," She said holding out her hand creating a small blue ball of energy.

"Fascinating," I said inching my face closer, intrigued.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, well I can do this," I said creating a small flame. The flame and energy seemed to be drawn to each other. "You're a magic user too?"

She immediately stopped the energy ball, "Yeah, but, I-," She said before clamming shut.

"But?" I questioned.

"I don't like magic," she stated.

"Why not? It's your special gift," I said.

She paused trying to come up with words. She looked at her plate and sighed turning her head to me. "It's just that people made fun of me for being a Faunus."

"So?"

"They even made fun of my magic," Velvet said.

"Well you know what?" I said.

"What?"

"Tell them to shove their opinions up their inflated brains," I said brushing it off.

She paused for a moment and laughed relieved, "He he, thanks Allen," She said returning to eat.

"No problem Velvet," I said also returning to eat.

I heard a loud commotion and saw Ruby and Yang come in for breakfast. I decided to get up and join them so I said goodbye to Velvet. "See you later Velvet. Good Luck today." I said leaving.

"Bye Allen, thank you." She said watching me leave to join Ruby and Yang.

I sat down next to Ruby and looked back at Velvet. Three other people seemed to be in conversation with her, which soothed me as she wasn't alone at least. I turned my attention to Yang and Ruby. "Have a good sleep?"

"You know it," Yang said smiling. "Ah, so much beauty sleep," She continued, stretching.

"You excited for today Ruby?" I asked.

"Well …," She replied pausing. "Of course!" She continued affirming her decision. She began to eat her plate quickly until Yang interrupted.

"I heard that we're getting partners today right?" Yang stated.

"What?" Ruby said spitting out food.

"Calm down, don't worry about it, It's nothing to fear," I said.

"Well, okay," Ruby said looking down.

"It's only what I've heard," Yang stated. "Hey, could you heat up my food hun? It's a bit cold." Yang continued asking me.

"Yang," Ruby pouted.

"Ahaha, you two are cute," I said smiling. "Fine, Yang, but please stop hitting on me."

I extended my index running a low flame over the plate heating it up slightly. Yang took a bite out of it and was pleased. "Ah, perfection," She said pleased.

Ruby continued to eat quickly and the situation grew less tense and relaxed. We talked about what happened yesterday and how Ruby blew up. We had a great time laughing and sharing stories. They'd finished their food and everyone was directed to exit the lounge and prepare for the initiation in the change room.

I headed into the change room and popped open the white locker. My armour was still neatly compact and nothing was damaged. I took out the armour and Ruby noticed me put it on the ground. "Oh can I see?" She asked.

"Sure," I said prompting a command on my watch.

The armour assembled itself as if there was a person there. The armour assembled itself from the feet first, the parts interlocking with each other. The helmet teleported from the top of the locker and attached itself to the neck joint. The suit glowed a pristine white as it powered up and went to a dim colour white. I heard the sound of the dust reactor churning waiting for my aura to fully power it.

"Cool," Ruby said amazed.

"It gets better," I said touching the reactor in the center of the black chest plate. The suit unfolded depressurizing and releasing steam. It revealed white cushions designed to keep the user in and to take ballistic blows. The suit had opened up allowing a person to back into the suit, equipping the armour.

I backed into the suit and it closed around me, all I saw was nothing as the suit was not being powered at the moment. There was pitch darkness until I activated my aura. Instantly the suit came to life and the HUD shined in my face. I saw Ruby in front of me through the visuals. Her eyes were amazed at what she was seeing. Her eyes had this little twinkle as she stared at the suit looking up. I walked forward and found myself to be a half a foot taller towering over Ruby. I looked down and found her staring up at my helmet.

"Wow …" She said stunned.

"Anyways, I still got to get things ready," I said heading back to my locker.

"Okay, see you," She said heading back to her own.

I checked my revolver, spinning it in my hand. There was one last part that needed to be put onto the armour by itself. That was a black magnetic holster designed for my revolver. I held it at the right side of my waist and felt it being pulled. I let go and it was immediately attracted to the metal. The holster was rigidly attached to the waist. I put my revolver in there, making sure to load the first round first. I then went to where the other initiates were meeting. I walked past two girls and they both stared at me.

One of them was Weiss Schnee who I met yesterday. She was dressed in a white jacket and black shirt along with a white dress. I didn't know who the other one was but she was checking her spear. She was a red headed girl wearing a brown chest plate with gold trimming along with a red skirt. Her spear on the other hand was pointed around the halfway point so it could easily act as a sword as well. The handle was thin on the other end with gold trimming.

"Who's that?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know," She replied.

As I walked outside my steps made metal clanging along the ground. There was a small handful of students on several grey plates on the ground. Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch were supervising the students. Professor Glynda was dressed in her usual attire, a black and white business suit with rimmed glasses. Ozpin also dressed in his usual attire, a black tailored suit with a green necktie matched with a pair of black rimmed glasses. I took my place on one of the pressure plates and stood up right. Ozpin walked over to me and observed me.

"Suited up as usual," He said nodding.

"You know it sir," I said through a microphone in the helmet. It came out in a slightly robotic voice as I spoke.

The others came out and Yang stood next to me. She looked up at my suit impressed. "Looking sharp," she said jokingly.

"Ha ha, sharp, suit," I chuckled.

"Students!" Glynda called.

"Today your abilities will be tested in the Emerald forest," Ozpin stated.

"I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teammates. Let me put an end to these rumours, each of you will be assigned teammates today," Glynda continued sternly.

"What? Oh …" Ruby said concerned.

"That being said, it is in your interest to partner with someone you can work well with," Ozpin stated.

I heard a small groan from Ruby and I turned to face her. "Calm down," I whispered. Apparently she didn't hear me but I got a dirty look from Professor Glynda.

"That being said, the first person that you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin continued.  
"What!" Ruby yelled.

I shook my head and continued to pay attention. Ozpin merely continued, "After you've partnered up make your way north to the end of the forest. You will meet opposition, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Ozpin continued pausing, "You will be graded and monitored throughout this initiation, but our instructors will not interfere. You will find an old abandoned temple north, you must return with a relic in hand. And you will, be graded promptly." Ozpin finished, waiting for us to be launched off.

_Easy enough, chances are I won't have to touch the ground if I can just fly overhead. _I got ready, punching in a series of commands, prompting my armour to get ready to direct all power to jets. I stood with my arms ready extended forward ready for the launch. A slow distinct whirring sound came from in the reactor as it fired up, glowing a bright white colour.

We were propelled and I instantly activated the jets, white energy coming from the bottom of my boots and hand gauntlets. I maintained a parallel position to decrease wind resistance and flew overhead. The others had dropped into the forest as I continued to soar overhead. _This'll be easy, just grab the relic and, mak- gah!_ I felt a force push against me knocking me off balance. Redirecting myself upright I looked up and saw a giant bird like Grimm circling around. _Great, Nevermores_, I thought as I was shot down in a barrage of feathers.

I went down and crashed into the forest below, ploughing into the ground.

Meanwhile, Ozpin was monitoring the situation along with Professor Glynda. Glynda was looking into her scroll. She was concerned and looking intently at her scroll, a handheld computer like device. The scroll was made from foldable clear glass and black casing at both ends. She was troubled with something, "Sir, there are an uneven amount of students in this initiation. What will we do about the odd one out?" She said immediately surveying Allen Rho.

"I already have this figured out Glynda, it'll be fine," He said sipping his cup of coffee.

I landed in the dirt crater as there was distinct hill of dirt. There were four Beowolves on the scene as they investigated me. I got myself up from the deep ditch and dusted the dirt off. I activated my jets to no effect. They'd been damaged by the barrage so I activated my wind elemental state. Touching my watch I prompted the wind state to form.

"Tempest …" The watch rang out as the suit shined a bright green before dimming down.

I floated up controlling the wind. This put incredible strain on my aura making me weak in the process. I floated up and dropped on the ground crouching with my hands on the ground. Controling that much wind to move me up eight feet made me incredibly weak. The four Beowolves roared as they found a person that emitted aura signs.

_Great the fight's just begun._ I stood up and pulled my revolver from the holster unloading the first round on the first Beowolf in front of me. The first Grimm fell down flat with trickles of blood coming from the six shots. I turned to another Beowolf as it charged at me, and flung my revolver up. I dodged to the left as I caught the revolver now in blade form. I pointed the blade at an angle to the next Beowolf as it charged for me. I slid underneath it stabbing the blade into its body as I cut through it.

The remaining two charged me at the same time. I tapped my watch and brought up a screen hitting the command for the Earth elemental state. "EARTH, QUAKE!" The watch rang as my suit shined a bright amber colour. Again like the other states it dimmed down after transforming. I created a large rock in front of me and round house kicked it into the first Grimm on the left. I then turned to the other Grimm and charged for it. I holstered the blade and put my fists out taking a martial art stance.

It swung at me with its right claw which I easily dodged punching it in the gut. This caused it to take a step back as I slowly walked forward. I jabbed it in the face stunning it further. It was dazed as I commanded my armour to allow for a finisher. I held my hand out causing for four spears of Earth to shoot out from the ground trapping the Beowolf. I turned away, holding my hand above my head open. I closed my hand and several spikes from the spears impaled the Beowolf causing it to disintegrate into nothingness.

I then heard a loud growl from further within the woods followed by a loud scream._ Great, the test is just beginning._


	5. Chapter 4: Enter team RRWBY

**Author's note: EDIT SEE NOTE AT BOTTOM.  
**

**New chapter, that was quick.**

**Hello again readers, if you haven't guessed already Allen will be with team RWBY in my universe creating the first and only five man team. Also, there's an alternate ending where it shows Ruby's crush on Allen, this is not canon and is mostly me just showing you guys an idea of mine. However, in this canon I intend for it to be Yang x OC (Allen).**

**However, if enough people support shipping Ruby with Allen I'll try to look into it, no promises as I have no major ideas on how to develop the relationship between the two as of now.**

**As always, leave a review especially for this one, as I would like to know whether to ship Ruby with Allen. I'll re-post when I've decided in this canon to ship Ruby with Allen.**

**Also a big note, a mention to Super Sentai will occur in the next chapter when the team is decorating the room. Don't hate me for sticking it in, no Sentai members will explicitly appear. i.e. combat scenes and the such. I plan on using them to fill on Allen's background before Beacon.**

Chapter 4: Enter team RRWBY

I dashed through the forest quickly killing everything in my path as I proceeded north. I shot down Beowolf after Beowolf as I ran through the forest as quickly as I can. Eventually I made it into the clearing as I came through a large bush. There were several pillars surrounding a temple like circle. Yang and Blake were there waiting as they looked up. I raced over and joined them also looking up.

"What're we looking at?" I asked.

Blake pointed upwards and Ruby fell down, almost crashing onto me before another person was flung in her path. This person from what I could vaguely tell was wearing light white plate armour with a black sweater coupled with jeans. I turned my head and saw them fly into the forest.

"Oh hi there cutie," Yang said smiling noticing me.

I face palmed and looked toward the forest. I heard a loud crash sound as an Ursa erupted from the forest. From behind it came two people, one who was dressed in a green oriental outfit coupled with white pants he had dark black hair with a single purple streak. The other wore a white blouse dress hybrid and had orange hair. She was checking the fallen dead Ursa while the guy was panting catching his breath.

"Nora, don't ever do that again," She said looking up to where Nora was.

I noticed that she'd disappeared as well and turned behind me. She'd grabbed one of the relics and was dancing with it on her head. "Nora!" The guy in green said.

"Coming Ren!" Nora replied.

Ruby came back and greeted Yang. They were interrupted by the hyper active girl Nora.

Then another crash occurred as the forest was ripped apart, a giant Deathstalker appearing from the forest with deep red eyes and white plated claws. It was snapping its claws as the same red headed girl I saw this morning was running from it.

Blake observed the situation and commented, "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

Yang slowly became infuriated, "Er Yang, please calm down." I said to no avail. Her eyes burned up along with her hair.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill for two seconds before something crazy happens again!" She yelled.

I tipped my hat and pointed my head down. "Good grief," I said under my breath. Ruby was concerned and looking up.

She pulled at her sister's sleeve, "Er, Yang?" She said pointing up.

I looked up and saw the white haired heiress holding onto the talon of a large Nevermore, most likely the same one I encountered today. "I said jump!" Ruby yelled up to Weiss.

"She's gonna fall," Blake stated.

"She'll be fine," Ruby said.

"She's falling," Ren assured.

"Definitely falling," I interjected.

Weiss fell but was caught by Jaune jumping out of the tree. After noticing that they were both falling they screamed. I was about to turn on my wind elemental state when they fell to the ground. Jaune groaned as Weiss landed on his back. At the same time the Deathstalker swatted the red headed girl in front of us.

"Great, everyone's here, now we can all die together," Yang said.

"Not if I can help it," Ruby said smirking.

She charged and Yang screamed, "Ruby, wait!" Ruby landed in front of the Deathstalker and fired a shot at it to no avail. She stepped back and ran as the Deathstalker chased her. She was caught by feathers pinning her cape down. I face palmed and began to chase after her. Yang ran to her sister but was stopped by several large feathers in the ground. The Deathstalker was about to stab Ruby with its stinger when a white blur rushed past both of us.

Weiss had interrupted the Deathstalker and was talking to Ruby. The two made it past the feathers back to Yang and me. Yang and Ruby hugged, Yang was relieved that Ruby was okay. We ran back to join the others.

The blond guy gulped, "Guys, the birds circling back! What are we going to do?"

"There's no sense dilly dallying, our objectives right in front of us," Weiss stated.

"She's right, our objective is right in front of us. There's no point fighting these things," Ruby stated.

"Agreed," I said nodding.

"Run and live, I can live with that," the blond guy said.

We each grabbed a relic and began to head back north. I hear a loud crack sound as the Deathstalker breaks the ice followed by a screech from above. "It's time we left," Ren stated.

"Right," Ruby answered leading people forward.

We all ran forward towards a plain. To the left and right were large stone columns followed by ruins ahead. We ran towards cover as the Nevermore circled above us. The Deathstalker was fast on our tail, Ren and Nora noticed it and ran to intercept it. The others proceeded forward as Weiss and Blake stayed to get them back to safety. We all ran towards the ruins, I was the last of the pack and the Nevermore noticed this. I was scooped up from the ground and brought into the air by its large beak.

"Allen!" Yang yelled.

"Go! I'll be fine!" I yelled back.

I punched the Nevermore in the beak and began to fall. During all this time the suit was able to auto repair the jets. A large message shined in the bottom left hand corner of my HUD, _Jets fully operational!_ I activated the jets with a flick of my wrist and ankle. flipping above I landed on top of the Nevermore. Taking my blade from the holster I repeatedly slashed on it as the Nevermore flew to the ruins.

Each slash brought it closer and closer to the ground. As we reached the ruins the bird barrel rolled and tossed me off scratching me with the talons. Knocking me off balance I began to fall into the deep bottomless pit however, I felt a jerk tugging from my arm, a wire of some sort caught me by the arms as it pulled me up quickly. I landed with a ground slam in front of Blake and tipped my hat.

"Thanks," I said.

"Let's go," Blake stated.

The fight then began, Ruby, Weiss and Yang were engaging the bird as we climbed up onto pillars to gain a vantage point. I switched to ice elemental state, "Freeze …" my watch rang. I began to fire Ice bolts at the bird as everyone launched projectiles at it. None of them seemed to phase it at all.

"None of this is working," Weiss said.

Ruby surveyed the scene and something seemed to hit her. "I have a plan, cover me!" She said motioning for Blake, Weiss and Yang to come. I activated my jets and distracted the Nevermore causing it to come to the cliff as I flew around. The bird was fixed on me as I drew it to the cliff with my ice bolts and revolver shots. I kept two visuals, one on Ruby and the others in the left hand corner and one focused on the nevermore. They created some kind of trampoline line to propel Ruby and I took this as my chance to nab the bird. Flying to where they positioned themselves for the line of fire I switched to Earth state.

"EARTH, QUAKE," The watch rang out. I created pillars of Earth, each one locking onto one of the bird's wings until it was locked into the ridge. I flew down to join the others as Weiss created a Glyph to propel Ruby forward.

She was launched forward, a split second before she made contact with the bird I released its constraints letting Ruby catch it with her scythe. She climbed up the pillar running along Glyphs placed by Weiss while recoiling herself with sniper fire.

After reaching the top she sliced the bird's head off and landed on the ground. She looked down at us and I couldn't help but admire her leadership. She brought a band of people that barely knew each other, and won the battle against this Nevermore. I turned to Weiss, "C'mon, let's join her," I said beginning to grab Weiss' arm.

"What are you-," She said before I activated the jets and flew up. "Let go!" She bellowed as we flew through the air. She banged on my arm as we flew distracting me.

We were above the ground and I scowled, "Fine." I said dropping her.

"Hmph, I could have made it myself," She sneered.

"Well, you're welcome for the favour," I said.

She sighed, "Fine."

The rest of the group made their way scaling up the cliff. We headed back to the school to the ceremony that awaited us.

The auditorium was filled with students in the crowds and balconies above, many of them were second years and later. Classes didn't begin until tomorrow so many decided to watch the ceremony. At this time Ozpin was addressing the red headed bully I ran into yesterday and his team. All of them were his lackeys that assisted in the harassment yesterday.

We took our place and I took off my suit, teleporting it back to my locker. We were addressed to by Professor Ozpin, "Ruby Rose, Allen Rho, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you have received the white knight pieces. From this day forward you shall be known as team RRWBY," He paused before continuing. "Led by, Ruby Rose. Congratulations young lady," He finished with a bow.

"I'm so proud of you," Yang said hugging Ruby.

"Congratulations," I said tipping my hat.

Ruby smiled at me as she was being crushed before wheezing. This caused me to chuckle at Yang and Ruby's sisterly love.

"A five man team, hmm, this year is going to be an interesting year," Professor Ozpin lamented.

The auditorium emptied and we were all excused to our newly assigned dorms. We all went to the dorm room and were greeted with a single room with four beds along with a couch in the center.

"Heh, four girls and one guy share one room," Yang smirked. This caused everyone to groan even Yang's partner, Blake.

"Yang," Ruby pouted.

"Great," I said tipping my hat.

There was a maroon dressing cabinet in the left corner along with two tables lining the front corners. The couch was black and was long enough for a person to sleep there. The beds were pristine and recently cleaned with red covers and a wooden frame.

I flopped onto the couch and claimed it, "Mine," I said to the others. Much to everyone's contentment they all seemed too tired to care. Our belongings had arrived along with a suit for each one of us. I took my duffel bag along with my backpack and set it in front of the couch. Everyone seemed to want to change for bed so I took my leave to go take a shower. "See you guys in a bit," I said grabbing a black long sleeved shirt along with a pair of black sweat pants.

"Anyone want to see Allen without his shirt on?" Yang asked excitedly.

"Ew, no, that's perverted behaviour," Weiss said changed into a white night gown.

"Yang if you go I will drag you back here," Blake said.

"Please, stop hitting on him, it's weird enough that he's in the same room as us," Ruby said turning over on her bed.

"Why not? I bet you would want to Rubes," Yang taunted.

Ruby didn't turn to look at Yang and faced away from her. "No, No I don't."

"C'mon, you know you want to." Yang taunted jumping onto Ruby's bed.

Secretly the entire time Ruby was blushing at the thought of Allen. "See? You're blushing. I know you want to."

"Stop it Yang, just go to sleep," Ruby said turning over away from Yang.

"Cmon let's go," Yang said grabbing Ruby.

"What are y-, ah!" Ruby screamed after being carried by her sister.

I was about finished changing into the pair of night clothes I picked out. The washroom was steaming from the hot shower as I put on my pants first afterwards beginning to comb my hair. My arms glistened in the light of the single washroom. _Thank god it's a single washroom. I can't imagine sharing it with the other guys._ I was about to put on a shirt when I heard a slight creak from somewhere. _Must be someone walking around the school._ I went on about with my business until I heard more of the crack. I turned and saw the door ajar, I stared closer and saw it open up even more.

"Yang!" I screamed forcing the door closed and locking it with my wind.

"This was a bad idea," I heard Ruby say.

_Ruby? No way._ I thought. "Let's go back." She continued.

"But we didn't even get to see him yet," Yang whined.

"Let's go!" Ruby said sternly.

I heard stomping as I sighed in relief putting on my shirt. I headed out and thankfully found no one outside. I breathed a sigh of relief and went back to the dorm. Everyone was thankfully asleep so I lied down on the couch. A tucking myself in I lied on the bed putting my fedora on my face to block out the light coming from one of the lamps left turned on. I slept soundly tonight even in the same room as Yang Xiao Long, the biggest pervert here.

**Alternate ending:**

"Anyone want to see Allen without his shirt on?" Yang asked excitedly.

"Ew, no, that's perverted behaviour," Weiss said changed into a white night gown.

"Yang if you go I will drag you back here," Blake said.

"Please stop hitting on him, it's weird enough that he's in this room with us," Ruby said turning over on her bed.

"Fine, see you guys later," Yang said going after Allen.

I was about finished changing into the pair of night clothes I picked out. The washroom was steaming from the hot shower as I put on my pants first afterwards beginning to comb my hair. My arms glistened in the light of the single washroom. _Thank god it's a single washroom. I can't imagine sharing it with the other guys._ I was about to put on a shirt when I heard a slight creak from somewhere. _Must be someone walking around the school._ I went on about with my business until I heard more of the crack. I turned and saw the door ajar, I stared closer and saw it open up even more.

"Yang!" I screamed forcing the door closed and locking it with my wind.

"Aw man," She pouted from beyond the door.

I went outside and was tackled by the blond brawler. "Yang! Let go of me!" I said on the ground.

"Oh, but you're so hot," She said.

I pushed her off and made a run back to the room. She ran after me and I jumped inside our dorm closing the door. Everyone was already on their beds, "Why didn't you stop her?" I panted.

"I did tell her to stop," Blake said looking up from her book.

"We all did," Ruby continued turning over on her bed.

"I don't trust sleeping in the same dorm as her," I said.

"Oh hun, you'll learn to like me," Yang said from outside.

"Okay," I said frustrated. "I'm locking this door, you guys can let her in later," I said locking it and lying on my bed.

Thank god the night was relatively quiet, Yang kept hassling the others to let her in. It seemed like someone let her in. I heard the door unclick as I fell asleep. _Please don't bother me._ I begged in my head. _Thank god she's quiet._ I thought, that is, at first. I then heard a muffled voice from up above._ Good grief, _I continued falling asleep.

**END NOTE:**

**I've decided to officially ship Allen with Ruby. I've now resolved how to develop a relationship between the two and find them more enticing together than my original idea Yang and Allen.**

**Either way, the alternate ending has been switched with the cannon end.**


	6. Chapter 5: Dealing with Cold

**Author's Note: **

**Hello viewers, here the next chapter. This is probably the longest chapter I've written and for good reason, i.e. canonically with the show this encompasses ep 10-11. **

**Also as mentioned in my previous note this will include a blurb about a Super Sentai team, in particular Megaranger. If you don't know anything about it don't worry, there isn't going to be much you'll need to know. I do hope however I'm not trespassing something because of this. If so I'm sorry.  
**

**Also, some hints for the future are near the end. I'm definitely taking a break from writing for a while, including my other story. In the meantime, the next update is geared towards a QA, this is something that I would like to do after every 5 or so chapters. **

**So send in your questions, and I'll be sure to answer them in the next update before beginning the next chapter. You can choose to be anonymous or not, just send me a PM telling me your question and whether you wish to be anonymous or not.  
**

**As usual, please review.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dealing with Cold

I woke up as the sun crept in through the window. I covered my forehead and turned over as I was tired. I lied there for a few seconds, my face against the back of the couch I slept on. I heard a loud whistle but continued to try to sleep through it.

"Uhhh …," I groaned.

"Yang would you do the honours?" I heard a small voice say.

"Gladly," Yang replied.

I then felt the entire couch flip over as I fell to the ground on my back. "Gah!" I yelled suddenly.

I then turned my head and looked up. I saw Ruby's face staring down at me, my head was right in front of her legs and I quickly got myself up. I felt a bit flustered and corrected myself standing up. Ruby was also surprised and stepped back shocked.

"God, I'm so sorry," I apologized bowing.

"Perfect," I heard Yang say.

Everyone was already dressed in their school uniforms ready for classes. The uniform was a brown coat with gold trimming. The girls also wore blouses along with it with black dresses. Weiss also was startled but not from Yang, but from the sound of the loud whistle. The rest of us gained composure, or rather, whatever composure that we could muster.

"Alright, I'm going to get changed and be right back," I said grabbing the clothes beside the couch where I was sleeping.

"Yang," Ruby whispered into her ear.

"Hmm?" Yang questioned.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Ruby asked a bit flustered still.

"Yeah and it was working out great, you should have seen the look on both of your faces. You two were made for each other," Yang whispered.

"Stop it," Ruby whispered.

"Oh Rubes," Yang teased.

I came back into the room changed into the school uniform. The only difference between the male and female uniforms was the replacement for a dress shirt and tie along with a pair of dress pants. The group turned and I joined them, Weiss was still in her night gown.

"Now that everyone's here we can officially begin our first order of business," Ruby stated proudly.

"Excuse me?" Weiss questioned.

Yang held up a large collection of items from posters to pamphlets to pictures, "Decorating!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Weiss asked again shocked somewhat.

"We still have to unpack," Blake said holding out one of her cases. "And clean."

I went over to Ruby and asked her, "Are you sure this is the best idea?" I tapped my watch but she didn't notice.

"It'll be fine Al," She assured me.

I checked the watch and we only had half an hour until classes began. I was worrying about time but Ruby merely continued on, I returned to my spot beside Yang. "Alright! Al, Blake, Yang and their fearless team leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" She exclaimed.

This caused me to chuckle as I admired her cuteness and overall attitude. I felt more at ease and sighed calming myself completely.

"Banzai!" The trio yelled leaning to the right.

I joined in their light hearted antic and leaned to the right as well, pointing my index towards the roof. I went over to my duffel back and took out two pictures. I stared at the first before placing them on the window sill. In one of the pictures was a group of people with me in the center. It was taken in a white room and behind us was a white banner which read, friends forever at the bottom. In the center was a rectangular symbol looking like an M, it was coloured in gold.

There were seven guys including along with two girls. I was next to one of the girls, I had my arm on her back and I was smiling. We were all cheerfully and pointing towards the sky. The last guy to the left had a lab coat on along with dress pants and a dress shirt. He was smiling along with us as well when we took the picture; he was our teacher during high school. _He was pretty old_, I thought reminiscing. I listed their names on the top of my head, Mr. Hara, Tyler, Kyle, Alex, Liam, Alice and Jen.

I set that one on the window sill and looked over to the next one. It was the same people minus Mr. Hara, except now they were in their combat suits. They wore bright coloured suits as they followed the same motif. The basic suit was made out of a special bio-steel that protected them. I was also in the center next to Alice. The basic suit had white gloves and boots along with a full overall. In the center was a rectangular line with five coloured squares. The helmet was domed and had a silver mouth guard along with a circular dome on top. It also had a black visor with white trimming around it.

Overall each suit was coloured different with everyone's but Kyle's being the same. Tyler was in a black suit, Alex was in a red suit, and Liam was in a blue suit, while Alice and Jen were in pink and yellow suits respectively.

Kyle's was the only different one in which his was coloured silver and had a gold line with black squares instead of the white line and coloured squares. I was in my usual armour in the center with my helmet compressed at my neck.

Everyone was smiling again and doing silly poses with their helmets on the ground. We cheerfully had a huge grin on as we smiled at the camera.

Something had caught Ruby's attention so she was looking over my left shoulder. "Who're they?" She asked.

"Oh just some friends of mine," I replied setting the last picture on the window sill. "We all went to the same school, before I left for Beacon," I continued scratching the back of my head.

"So why are they in those suits?" She questioned further.

"Well, we fought monsters and evil during our school time. It turned out that our teacher Mr. Hara was secretly fighting against monsters," I replied, trying to escape explaining about myself.

"As team leader I order you to tell me," She said determined and sitting on the couch.

"Ha ha, alright," I replied taking a seat. I took the pictures from behind us. "I remember the day that they met me for the first time," I said looking at the pictures.

I was just walking in the cafeteria at my new high school for the first time. I'd moved to Vale from Mistral and just transferred yesterday. I sat down and a group of teens approached me.

The leader introduced them to me, "Hey there, so I heard that you're new." He said smiling. The others took a seat as they looked at me.

"Yeah, I just transferred here yesterday," I replied.

"Well, welcome to the school," Alice said welcoming me.

"Thanks, as if I haven't gotten that enough already," I said smiling.

"Ha, ha, I like this guy, he's such a kidder," Kyle said.

"Well, I don't think we've told all of our names," Alex said. "Name's Alex."

"Tyler."

"Kyle."

"Hey there I'm Alice."

"And I'm Jen."

"So what do you specialize in?" Alice asked.

"Well, I applied for a major in huntsman ship," I said.

"Cool," Alex replied.

"Yeah, thanks," I said looking at the time. "Oh jeez, gotta get to class, it was nice meeting you all."

The group said their goodbyes and we went our separate ways for the day. I was walking home from school across a mall. There were semicircle stairs circled around an area leading down to several tables, these lead to the inside of a tall skyscraper like mall.

I was merely walking across when I heard a loud sound from the roof. I looked up and saw a large robotic like monster in black and red. There were also several grunt black monsters that had claw like hands.

I sighed and said to myself, "Looks like today's not going to be my day." I slammed my hand on my watch and my armour teleported on to my arms and legs. It finished assembling as I activated my jets and rammed the first two monsters in the pack turning them into ashes as I stood in front of the group of monsters looking down.

"Saa, monsters, perish for your sins," I said turning my head.

I charged them and fought the monsters; I killed all of the grunts easily with blows from my fist and feet as I began to get ready for the large monster. I tapped my watch and prompted it to teleport my revolver blade in sword form. It was lodged into the ground as I picked it up holding my left hand out with my right hand pointing the blade towards the monster.

"That's enough monster," I heard a voice yell from the right.

There were several people in coloured bio-steel suits. The black coloured one looked at me, "Huh, who's he?" He asked.

The red one replied, "It doesn't matter," He then yelled to me. "We'll take it from here citizen."

"Thanks, but I got it," I replied charging to the monster.

I began to make vertical slashes which were blocked by the monster, he then pushed me back and I saw the blue coloured one ran in front of me. I changed into Fire state and created a large fireball in my hand. I grabbed onto the blue one and shoved him over, "Move!" I yelled shoving the fireball in the monster's face.

Needless to say it died and I compressed my helmet to the back of my head. I turned to the people who were regrouping. "You didn't have to interrupt. I completely had it under control."

The pink girl noticed my face, "You! You're the new guy!" She exclaimed.

The yellow girl then studied me, "Wow, it is him."

"Indeed it is, now if you guys are done I'm off," I replied turning to walk away.

"Wait!" I heard a voice say.

I felt a grab on my shoulder and instinctively grabbed the person and flipped the silver guy in front of me. I then scowled to them, "If you have any brain cells you'd leave me alone."

The pink and yellow girls went over to the silver guy to make sure he was okay. The red one then turned to me, "New guy, our commander is asking you to speak to him."

"Forget it, my job is done here," I said.

"I don't think you understand, that wasn't a request," He said jabbing a prod of some sort into my chest.

Needless to say I opened my eyes slowly and saw some kind of base along with the people who I met today at lunch conversing with an elderly male. He seemed to be wearing a lab coat of some kind with brown pants. I groaned and he noticed me stir.

I finally realized who were in the room and exclaimed pointing at the group of six. "You guys! Why are you here?"

"Took you a while to notice huh," Kyle said.

I looked around the room and saw a room filled with technological equipment in a lab setup. "Wait; wait a minute, what is going on here? Why are you guys here? And what is this place?

"We're at our base of operations for the Mega-rangers," The one in the lab coat said. "And I'm Mr. Hara, your physics teacher tomorrow and the commander of this team."

"Wait what? Physics teacher?" I questioned.

"Yes, you were out for several hours after Alex hit you with the stun," He stated looking at a tablet in his arms. "Now tell me, did you know what you were fighting?" He questioned.

"No but that doesn't matter, why are you and a whole bunch of teens here in a base and why are you asking about the monsters?" I questioned anxiously.

"Well you see, this might sound unbelievable but I'm an agent from the VSS, or Vale Secret Service, and I've been tasked to dealing with the monsters that you just fought in this city. Now, seeing as I am and was too old to assume combat again I had to assign youth to the task. I recruited these teens with a heart of justice and tasked them with the changers to change into the Mega Rangers," He stated.

"Okay," I said believing him. "Now why do you want me?"

"I wish to make you a member of our team," He stated. "You're fighting ability is off the charts." He continued showing me the screen on his tablet.

"Sorry, but that was only that one time. I mean, I'm not even fully trained to handle myself in a fight," I replied trying to back out.

"It doesn't matter if you're trained or not, the fact is you handled yourself perfectly on the field and I want you on the team," Mr. Hara said.

"Sorry, but I have a life to lead and training to become a hunter," I stated heading to the door.

"Very well, but I trust you'll keep it secret," he said.

"Whatever," I said.

"Needless to say, that's how we met at first. I didn't bother joining them but soon they became my best friends, heck I even joined their effort against the monsters," I said finishing the story.

"What happened to them?" Ruby asked.

"If I remember correctly they all pursued different careers," I stated.

"Why didn't they become hunter or huntresses? They seem like awesome fighters," Ruby questioned.

"Well, they all seemed to want a life without fighting," I replied.

"That's, cool," Ruby said. Ruby noticed Alice in the picture with my hand around her. "So who's she?" Ruby continued pointing over at Alice.

"Oh her? She was just one of my good friends; apparently she had a crush Alex and asked me for advice. I remember what she asked, what would you do if you liked someone and aren't sure if they like you. I simply told her to tell that person your feelings," I said.

Ruby looked saddened, "So I guess you two were pretty close huh."

"We were just really good friends, we never dated," I replied.

Ruby relaxed a bit as she was about to say something, unfortunately Yang popped in front of us. This caused Ruby to gasp as she was surprised by Yang's sudden appearance.

"Oh look at you two, like two love birds in a nest," Yang teased smiling.

I felt slightly embarrassed as I scratched the back of my head, Ruby was also slightly flustered. "No, we're not," We both denied at the same time.

Yang held her hands together at her head and bawled, "Aw, you two are even soul mates."

"Yang Xiao Long if you don't stop this right now as your team leader I will make your life miserable," Ruby exclaimed.

"Aw, I was just saying," Yang pouted hurrying back to deal with other things.

We sat in a moment of awkwardness before I spoke, "Well I had better put things away," I said getting up.

"Yeah me too," Ruby replied.

We returned to our work and finished. We surveyed the scene and apparently the girls made the beds a mess, literally. They were lying on top of each other at weird awkward angles.

Weiss noticed the mess and stated "This is not going to work."

Blake stated, "It is a bit cramped."

"We do have no place to sleep," I stated.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff …" Yang suggested.

"Or, we could ditch the bed, and replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous," Weiss stated.

"And super awesome!" Yang said excitedly.

"It is efficient," Blake stated.

"At least we'll get a place to sleep," I replied.

"Agreed," Blake said.

Weiss stammered, "I think we should put it to a vote."

"I think we just did-," Ruby said.

Everyone made some kind of okay sign and I held a thumb up, Weiss was the only one to say otherwise and majority ruled. We ran to the beds and assembled them as bunk beds with my couch in the center still.

Ruby was pleased with the work, I looked at it but couldn't help, I tried to chuckle a bit but I held it back so it was just an awkward smile as I looked at the beds. _I mean Ruby's was hanging from the ceiling_. "Objective complete!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Achievement unlocked," I joked.

This caused a small laugh from Ruby as she understood what I meant, I smiled at her laugh. We regained composure and Ruby went over to the couch and pulled out a book with some kind of schedule. "Alright, now classes, let's see at nine we've got to be-,"

"Wait did you say nine?!" Weiss interrupted hastily.

"Umm," Ruby replied.

"Its 8: 55 you dolt!" Weiss said rushing out of the door.

I checked my watch and saw that it was 8: 55 on the dot. "Oh man!" I said grabbing a notebook and rushing after Weiss.

"To class!" Ruby exclaimed running from behind.

Team JNPR also seemed to realize that it was 5 till class and ran with us as well. We ran across the school as we rushed to our first period class. We had Grimm studies with Professor Port; we just made it in time.

I didn't expect anything out of this so I was rather enthusiastic about beginning class. The room was set up in a semi-circle with a large area in the center. To the left was a large cage which rattled and at the front was a desk in front of large chalk boards.

We sat in the front row in the center of the semi-circle. I sat next to Ruby between her and Weiss, Yang and the others filed in. He welcomed us to his class, "Welcome to Grimm Studies 101," he said in a big deep voice. Professor Port was elderly with a curved hair style and a full grown moustache. He was wearing a teacher's uniform which was exactly like the students. He had a large gut which was his most distinguishing feature as he held his hands behind his back.

"Now, monsters, demons creatures of the night, yes the Grimm have many names but I merely refer to them as prey, ha ha," he said moving his right arm in an attempt to get the class enthusiastic. Nobody seemed to laugh so he continued, "As will all of you after graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in this world teeming with Grimm that stop at nothing but tear you all to pieces! And that's where you come in, Huntsman! Huntresses!" He said making a sign to the girls.

This caused a few groans from team RRWBY and I couldn't help but zone out from the lecture. _Will this guy ever teach? I mean I could teach Grimm studies better than this guy,_ I thought. I looked over as the other girls were beginning to zone out too. Weiss however was attempting to pay attention so I tried to regain composure. I opened up a notebook and attempted to digest the information through the garbage of a lecture Professor Port was teaching. I didn't hate the guy but he had no idea how to teach well.

"In the end the Beowolf was no match for my tenacity and I came home with my head held high and celebrated as a hero. Now the lesson of the story is, a true huntsman must be honourable," Professor Port said.

Immediately when he said honourable I heard a snap coming from Weiss' direction, I could see her fuming with rage from somewhere. I looked at Ruby who was goofing off and drawing something.

"A true huntsman must be dependable," he continued.

Ruby then held up a picture making a funny face. This caused me to smirk at her drawing and overall light attitude. This caused Weiss to become infuriated to the point where one more thing would set her off. At this point I feared for my safety as I didn't want to be near her if she snapped. She seemed like the person who would go overboard if she snapped.

"Lastly, a huntsman must be well-educated and wise! Now, which one of you believe that you are the embodiment of these skills," Professor Port finished

Ruby was balancing several books on a pencil with her finger and an apple on her nose. I chuckled and placed my hat on top of the apple provoking her further. This caused Weiss to snap and she immediately raised her hand enraged.

"I do sir!" She said enraged.

"Er, Weiss, this probably isn't the best idea," I said trying to calm her down.

"Shut it you," She scowled to me.

"Fine," I scowled back under my breath.

Weiss had changed into her combat attire as she prepared herself in the large circle in front. I sat back and watched as Professor Port made his way to the cage.

The cage immediately rattled as the thing inside seemed to sense that a person was near. Professor Port held a double edged axe on his shoulder. The rest of team RRWBY was yelling encouragement for Weiss.

"Go, Weiss!" Yang said.

Blake had gotten a tiny little red flag on a stick that read team RRWBY and waved it. "Fight well!"

"Good luck," I merely said.

"Yeah, represent team RRWBY!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby! I'm trying to concentrate," She snapped back.

This caused Ruby to shrink down a bit. I put my hand on her shoulder to assure her. She smiled at me and returned to watching the fight. "Begin!" Professor Port exclaimed as he cut off the lock.

A Boarbatusk rushed out at Weiss immediately and she dodged to the left parrying the creature. _That thing has no dents in it; its armour must be too thick to be penetrated, like the Deathstalker yesterday. It's also incredibly fast so speed is an issue._

"Ha-ha, weren't expecting that were you," Professor Port said.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby encouraged.

Weiss glared at Ruby as she continued to look at the Grimm realizing too late the Boarbatusk charged again. Weiss was caught with it. _It's useless that things got too much armour._ The Boarbatusk got Weiss' rapier lodged into the tusk as Weiss struggled to get it free. _Tch, that's what you get for fighting it head on_. The Boarbatusk flung her off and her weapon both in separate directions.

"Oh-ho, what will you do now without your weapon?" Professor Port questioned.

The Boarbatusk charged again and Weiss rolled out of the way and made a sprint for her rapier. I then noticed the underside of the Boarbatusk had no armour underneath it. _It's like an Armadillo; Weiss needs to go for the underside!_ "Ruby, Weiss needs to go for the underside, it's got no armour like a turtle." I said to her.

"Weiss, go for the underside! There's no armour undern-," Ruby began to say before she was cut off by Weiss.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled back.

Ruby was hurt by Weiss' response and sunk back into her chair. I tried to assure her but it seemed like she was too caught up in Weiss' response to notice. At this moment the Boarbatusk turned into a spinning ball and launched itself at Weiss, she created a glyph wall that halted it tripping it onto its backside. Weiss then created a black motion glyph and repelled off of it impaling the beast before it turned into black dust.

Professor Port congratulated Weiss and she glared at Ruby before leaving in a rush away from the team. The team merely looked confused at each other as we tried to figure out why Weiss was snapping.

Leaving Ruby ran off to find Weiss but she couldn't find her. We made it through the rest of the day with little to no trouble in our classes. However I could notice that Ruby had Weiss on her mind, she seemed to be avoiding her throughout the day. At the end of the last class Ruby ran off to talk to Weiss.

The rest of us began to go back to our dorm when I noticed Ruby and Weiss talking. Weiss left irritated and Ruby moped around as she walked. I wanted to talk to her but Professor Ozpin had already met her when he was coming out of the room.

I began to head down to where Professor Ozpin and Ruby were but I noticed that they had already finished talking. I then began to go back but Professor Ozpin stopped me. "Allen I would like to speak with you privately."

Ruby went ahead of us and she noticed me with Professor Ozpin, I waved at her and smiled. She then nodded and went back to the dorm. "Now, Allen have you ever heard the term fate?" He said to me.

"Yes, but why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"I believe there might be information of use to you here in this book," he said brandishing a small black book. "It might help you develop your semblance." He continued enticing me.

"Really? Thank you sir," I said taking the book.

He bowed to me before leaving. I left and went back to the dorm. Ruby was sprawled on the bed as she had several pieces of paper with notes on them. She was working diligently as I walked in. Yang was apparently in the gym and Blake was peacefully reading a book. I lied down on the couch and opened up the book. The title read _Semblances, a pure force? Hmm, interesting,_ I thought opening up the book. Apparently it was on semblances as I skimmed through the book, it was rather old but after skimming to the end something caught my eye.

On the last pages was sprawled handwriting. I couldn't make out much of the writing but I could make out a bit of it. What phrases I could make out read Semblances and fate, the purpose of a semblance, fire ice earth wind users cursed to die.

I immediately raised my eyes when I looked at the last I realized that it was referring to semblances. Specifically my semblance, the ability to manipulate the elements, it referred to me as a cursed man to die. _Wait what? That can't be. But, the Professor can't be wrong. It can't be, _I thought. I then looked up and saw Ruby on the couch and she poked me on the nose which caused me to laugh. "So what're you looking at?"

"Just a book Professor Ozpin gave me, and it is rather enticing. It's about our semblances."

"Neat, can I see?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, just hold on," I said.

"Alright," She responded going back on her bed to study.

I took the book and ripped out the last pages cleanly before handing it to her. I popped it on her bed as I went out to get something to eat. "Good luck," I said heading out to grab a bite to eat.

"See you," Ruby replied.

I walked down the halls I saw Weiss talking to Professor Port down the hall. The two were on a balcony and they seemed to be discussing about something. I made my way down and Weiss seemed to be finished talking with him.

"Hey Weiss," I greeted.

"Hi Allen," She replied.

"So did you work things out with Professor Port?" I questioned.

She tried to get out of talking with me. "Work things out about what?"

"Look, I'm not dumb. Did you work things out about Ruby," I said.

She sighed, "Yeah, I did, I realize that she was just trying to be a good teammate."

"Well that's good to hear. I'm going to go grab something to eat. Want something?" I asked.

"No thanks, I'm going to go back to the dorm," She responded.

"Alright, see you later," I said.

I went down to the cafeteria to get some food. I decided to return with a few sandwiches for the others even though it was late. _Ruby was probably studying still_, I thought. _She's probably hungry_. I returned with a small bag of wrapped sandwiches. The others were already asleep after the tiring day, and Ruby was snoring on her bed. I looked up and saw several books lying on the bed along with many pieces of paper sprawled on top. I set a sandwich on her bed and yawned. I looked outside and it was dark, I grabbed a pair of clothes and slept for the night.


	7. A Quick Note

THIS IS NOT NEW CONTENT, PLEASE DO READ.

A Quick note about the next update:

The next update is supposed to be a spotlight for what is to come.

As well as hopefully a QA section where I can answer your possible questions as to what is coming.

So please, PM me if you have questions, any kind of questions pertaining to this story.

Because for a while you won't be hearing anything from me, as I would like to take a hiatus from writing for a good week or so. So hopefully I can answer your questions before that time and this'll keep you interested until I come back from a small break.

- Lor


	8. Author's Spotlight 01

Author's Spotlight 01

So first off I'm going to be talking about what is to come, why things are like that and so on. As well, this'll be a broad brush on what I plan to do, so speculations are welcome as well as suggestions / feedback.

**More about Allen**

First off Allen is a Faunus, what kind of Faunus I won't tell. But this is rather crucial to a plot point later involving the White Fang. Speculations are welcome.

Allen's semblance is in short the ability to control elements, these elements currently range from Fire, Ice, Wind and Earth, since I was heavily inspired by Kamen Rider he will eventually receive upgrades as Riders all do. There will be four new elements that he will receive, what they are, is completely speculation. Hint for speculators, it will be based off of his current elements somewhat.

**Why I decided to put OC x Ruby:**

_Well in truth I never did intend for it to happen, it just happened to work out that way in my head even though I never intended for them to be shipped. Also props to an anonymous user that pointed out to me about Ruby's actions towards Allen. This is an explanation geared towards why I changed my mind in chapter four._

I decided to continue to write this for Allen and Ruby in a relationship, if you haven't noticed already. Why did I do this? Well, as stated before Allen is a tech genius, he completely designed the armour that he uses for battle, with a full dust reactor and a working dust rotation system. It's how he channels his semblance easily during combat. They are both pretty big enthusiastists for technology, supposedly so they share a similarity there.

Second and the biggest reason, Ruby's too adowable.

Last reason and correct me if I'm wrong, Allen is supposed to be the "cool guy" kind of character. I mean he beats up Cardin when he picked on Velvet in a "flashy" manner. Even though he can enjoy a light hearted attitude, at his core I designed him to be a "cool guy". Ruby on the other hand is basically the bubbly adorableness that Allen is quieting down inside. So they just happened to complement each other.

As well, the true reason was probably because I couldn't think of anything to develop the other characters for a relationship with Allen. Ruby just happened to come easily to me.

Thus I chose to continue to write for Ruby x OC.

**Plot details:**

Now as for the plot, it'll involve the White Fang, secrets and heart break. You can be sure of that. Now as for the setup it'll involve Ozpin, and will be sometime before the end of Volume one is my intention. Now as for what will happen with Volume two that is still in the black for me. I do intend for Allen to go into Volume two, whenever that gets released.

**Upgrades:**

Now back to his Suit of Armour, in the next chapter I intend for Ruby and Allen to share "bonding time" looking at thinking about the possibilities Allen's suit. This will be the basis to when he gets the new elemental powers. As per usual Kamen Riders always have a change in suit when they change powers. He'll need to find a way to channel his new powers through his armour with a fair bit of "science" occurring.

**Character related topic:**

Blake seeing as she's also a Faunus, as revealed near the end of Volume one will have some intricate conversations with Allen about being a Faunus, this will occur later down the line.

As for Weiss, hmm, I originally intended for development to occur when Blake leaves her team at the end of Volume one after people find out that she's a Faunus. However, this idea might be out of place and complete wack, but in my original write (which was not and will not be posted), I intended for Weiss to have a crush on Allen before Ruby confronted him about her love for him. So, that may come into play or not, no promises.

Yang, well, besides from teases about Allen's relationship with Ruby they will share some time together in the ring. I.E. fights and sparring and that such, I intend for Allen to fight her in the next chapter. I intend for this fight to get rather intense, full powers at their disposal.

In terms of Allen as a character it'll be slowly revealed what kind of Faunus he is. I'll give you a hint, it's not a mammal. Also why does he wear long shirts all the time?

Now, I'm assuming you've all read everything up to here, so, with the scene with Velvet I wanted to create his moral standards. I also intended for him to show off his "cool guy" traits, i.e. the "flashy fight" as well as the taunt that he uses against Cardin.

**My explantion for why sentai I put in here although the fic is not labelled with Sentai as a tag.**

Now, a big question you all might be having is, why the hell did I put in Denji Sentai Megaranger (known as Power Rangers in Space in the Americas). I felt that it would be a decent idea for background filler, also for Ruby and Allen to share a moment together. Also besides that it shows how even people who fought against evil can choose different paths, i.e. they all pursue a different career that does not involve fighting. In short it basically shows an alternate path to life.

Since I've taken quite a bit from Kamen Rider, for anyone with knowledge of it know that there is always a secondary Rider. Will this come to this, probably not.

**Now for a special segment that will appear later, lots of spoilers (I think you can use term here):**

"So the White Fang, the most notorious group of criminals to walk Remnant," I said waving my pistol in the leader. He was wearing a White suit paired with a bowler cap. His orange hair was curved to the side and he was holding a cane as I was at the desk. "30 of your men and you still couldn't best me," I taunted.

"What do you want," The guy in white said annoyed.

"What do I want? I want adventure, excitement," I said spontaneously. I then turned my head and looked at the leader. "So where do I sign up?"

Q and A would be here but you guys don't have any questions this time.

And end segment. That's all folks, time for my hiatus from writing for the end of the week.


	9. Chapter 6: Forging a New

**Author's note: **

**So after a bit of waiting and a hiatus here's the next chapter. Now from the title it could mean many things, I'll let you decide what it means.**

**This chapter also has several hints that something big is happening to Allen, what that is I'll let you decide.**

**Now without further delays here's the next chapter.**

**- Lor**

* * *

Chapter 6: Forging a New

I woke up well rested, thankfully I rested early last night so I wasn't at mercy to Ruby's whistle. I got up and yawned putting my chest forward, stretching my back. I flipped the blankets over on the couch and got my uniform for today's classes from my drawer in the right hand corner. Today we had Weapons Class, Combat Training, and History. Unfortunately we had Combat Training for two whole periods.

Blake had heard me scuffling around and got up, she yawned but what came out was a weird un-human like yawn, it was more like a meow sound. This caused me to raise an eyebrow as I heard the sound. I turned from where I was standing and saw Blake stretching her arms, her eyes caught onto mine as I looked at her curiously, I placed my uniform on the drawer and continued to look. She could tell that I saw her yawn, she got off the top of her bed quietly, ushering me out of the room. "Please come outside Allen," Blake said looking worried.

We stepped outside into the quiet hallway, it was still early in the morning to nobody was up and about thankfully. "You won't tell anyone right?" She asked.

"Oh, about that? No, I already knew, I could taste another Faunus in the room," I said.

"How?" She questioned curiously.

"I'm one too," I replied. "I'll just keep this between Faunus." I said smiling. She paused studying me for a second.

"Okay," She stated.

"Cool," I replied thankfully. _Well, I at least got one person to know. It'll be easier when I break the truth._ I slid down against the wall and sat down. "Want to talk? You know it's still really early."

Blake looked at me before replying, "Sure." She replied joining me on the ground. "So what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Nothing too important, so, between Faunus, what kind are you?" I asked.

"Well," She began pausing for a bit. "I'm a Cat Faunus, how about you?"

"Well, see for yourself," I said pulling up my sleeve. Underneath were green scales along my arms going up to my chest. "I'm a snake Faunus."

"So that's what you meant when you said could taste," Blake realized.

"Yup, apparently we have very sensitive tongues. Though I'm only half Faunus so I couldn't figure out what you actually were. My Dad was a Human while my Mom was a Faunus," I said.

"Right, then you guys must have seen the discrimination that Faunus are subjected to," Blake stated.

" Oh I've had that, but, my Mom once said that what other people think about you won't affect you, it's what you think about their thoughts that does the damage," I replied.

"Sounds like your mom was smart," Blake said understanding my statement.

"Yeah she was, too bad that they aren't around much, they're usually busy with work," I reminisced. "So, how about you, what's your story?"

"I'd rather not," Blake said.

"Fine, that's your call. But know this, the truth will come out eventually, what the damage is depends on the time," I said pointing upwards.

Blake laughed and after a brief moment I too joined in the laughter. "Well, I'm off to get changed, see you later Blake." I said getting up and grabbing my uniform from inside.

I went to get changed and I saw Blake sigh thankfully. I left the hallway and turned into the washrooms, I got changed into my maroon and black school uniform. Arriving back at our room I knocked on the door before entering. Ruby was awake and had already changed, "Morning Al!" She exclaimed.

"Morning Ruby, did you have a good night's rest?" I asked.

"Absolutely," She said smiling.

This made me smile a bit at her adorableness. Yang had already woken up and looked at me pulling a smirk. She didn't say anything but I could tell what was going on in her mind, _Lov-ers!_ She seemed to be thinking. Weiss was finally awoken as Ruby had just awoken up, there was a small brisk of wind from outside and it smelled like morning dew.

"Morning Allie!" Yang said finally.

"Allie?" Ruby questioned.

"What? You have your nicknames I have mine," Yang replied.

"But Allie?" I asked disappointed at the name. _Al, I can get but Allie? It sounds like a girl_.

Ruby made a small laugh which caused me to smirk. Yang then noticed me smirk and pulled smirked as well. "Well, I'll leave you girls to change, see you guys at breakfast," I said exiting the room for a bit.

_Jeez, 6 in the morning, Ruby's running a tight ship_. I decided to get breakfast so I went downstairs; Velvet was again sitting alone so I decided to join her. "Have a good first day?" I greeted setting down a bowl of cereal.

Velvet then notices me, "Oh hi Allen." She's dressed in the beacon uniform with a maroon jacket, white blouse and a dark skirt. "It's been okay."

"Okay? What's not to like?" I asked before immediately hearing loud stomping sounds.

Velvet trembled as she looked at the guys coming in; it was team CRDL lead by the jerk bag Cardin Winchester. "T-That." She stuttered.

Cardin eyed us and made his way over and pulled Velvet off of the bench as the guys began to pull at her ears. They all laughed evilly as they did it, exclaiming insulting words like freak and monster. I then turned my head slightly to the left. "The lady was just eating her meal." I stated.

"Heh, lady?" Cardin said. "More like freak." He continued.

"Good grief, how many times do I have to beat your butts, before you take a hint," I said wiping my mouth of the milk.

Cardin then noticed me and began to get ticked off. "You, I've got a bone to pick with you."

"As do I, now leave the lady alone before I have to beat your arse again," I said.

Cardin pushed Velvet into me and I got her in my arms. "You okay?"

"Y-yes," She stammered shaken.

I set her behind me readying my hands for a fight. Cardin and his flunkies surrounded me. "Want to do this again?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course," Cardin said cracking his knuckles.

The two guys charged to me from the left and the right. The right one attempted to pull a punch but I ducked and knocked punched the other guy in the gut hurting him. He fell on the table as I hit him; I then grabbed the other guys arm and flung him on top of his buddy. Cardin then attempted a right hook but I pushed his arm outwards deflecting the blow. I then did a right straight into his chest. He fell over onto the ground on his arse. The blow going straight to his stomach causing for him to gag. I then looked at the last guy and he was scared, yet again. "Run, run, run!"

The first guy I hit got up after him and he ran, "Everyman for themselves!"

Cardin got back up and looked behind for support, the second guy had disappeared, "Not so tough without backup, huh?" I taunted.

"You'll pay for this one day!" He scowled running.

"You know, about Cardin, my mom once said this Velvet, what other people think about you won't affect you, it's what you think about their thoughts that does the damage," I said facing her.

"What does that mean?" She asked, curious.

"It means that you shouldn't be afraid of what other people think, and that they're just meaningless words. The fear is created by what you think of others," I said. "Just, don't care about what they say is what I'm trying to say, cause the minute you care, fear is born."

"Oh, thanks then," She said smiling a bit.

"C'mon, let's go finish our breakfast," I said.

"S-sure," Velvet responded nervous.

We finished our breakfast in peace and I said goodbye to Velvet, she waved me goodbye as her other teammates woke up. They joined her in conversation as I left, returning to our dorm. On the way I felt a weird feeling in my hands, they seemed to sweat more than usual, after a while though it returned to normal so I dismissed it.

I returned and saw that everyone was in uniform and the beds were neatly made. _Hmm, it's very clean._ "Hey there Allie!" Yang said.

"Hi Yang," I replied.

"Hey Allen," Blake said putting a book away on her shelf up top.

"Hi Blake," I replied.

I bowed slightly towards the heiress, "Heiress," I said jokingly. Ruby laughed a bit as she was fixing her cape on her bed.

"Oh that's cute," Yang said.

"Shut it," Weiss said slightly blushing.

"Does the heiress have a pining?" Yang teased.

"No!" She exclaimed.

Everyone but Weiss laughed, Ruby however was laughing quite weirdly. I didn't think about it much and proceeded with talking about today. "So, we have combat class for two whole periods, man today's going to be tough," I said.

"Nah, today's going to be great!" Yang said. "I can finally fight the guy who beat my sis!"

"He didn't beat me, I was just unprepared," Ruby said in protest.

"C'mon then, class is in ten and we still need to get changed," I said grabbing my backpack.

Everyone got their things and began to leave the room, I left first and Ruby went beside me. "So about Yang …" She began to say.

"Oh about her? Seems like your typical sister to me," I said brushing it off.

"Really? You don't find her weird?" she asked.

"Nope, well, besides the teasing about me and you, not that I really mind," I said muttering the last words.

"Oh okay, that's good," She replied not noticing the last few words

"So what's on your mind?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," Ruby said attempting to brush it off.

"I can tell when somebody is lying," I said.

"Okay, you caught me," Ruby was slightly blushing. "Well, I'm thinking about this one person."

"Is that person special to you?" I asked.

"Yeah he is," Ruby answered.

"Okay that's cool," I replied not trying to delve in deeper.

We had made it to the courtyard and were walking across the school.

"Well we're here, let's get changed." I said.

"Oh right," Ruby said.

Thankfully the training room was right next to the change room so we didn't have to travel far. I went to my locker and put my personal code in, 0398. My watch was already on my hand when I left the dorm; I never take it off my hand except for when I take a shower. I checked my revolver to make sure it was loaded; I didn't like to keep it on me so I tended to have it teleported to my waist. I also made sure that my suit was in good condition; looking at one of the pieces of metal I noticed that there was a slight crack in it. I examined it; I breathed a sigh of relief as it was only a minor scratch. It was close to piercing the armour and touching the inner workings, if it did I would have to spend hours repairing the system.

I changed into a black dress shirt, white blazer and white dress pants combination. I put a white and black fedora on and found the others. They were on the other side of the room as they had to change as well. I met them on the other side; they all changed into their uniform. Ruby was in her black and red blouse dress hybrid. Yang was in her brown jacket and brown high boots, she showed a lot more skin than anyone else and I took notice of it. Blake was in her usual black outfit, she wore a black and white top with black stockings. Weiss was in her white dress and white jacket covering a black shirt underneath.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Okay, now that everyone's here let's go!" Ruby exclaimed leading the way.

I smiled and Yang again took notice, no doubt thinking of ways to tease me again. We came into Combat training class and Professor Goodwitch was standing in the center of a large circular arena. The room was semi-circular; along the front of the arena were rows of benches meant for the students. We all came in and I saw as well that team JNPR was in our class along with team CRDL.

Cardin was already seated and took notice of me; he smirked, probably thinking about how he was going to wreck me in a fight. I saw that Jaune and his team were walking in and he seemed nervous. The rest of team RRWBY and me walked in, Professor Goodwitch addressed us, "Please take a seat on the benches." She said pointing at the benches with her wand.

We took our seats promptly and the Professor addressed us. "Good morning class and welcome to Combat 101, my name is Professor Goodwitch and I will be your teacher for the rest of this year," She stated. "Now many of you have passed the initiation and I have seen your combat skills, let me assure you that this course will not only be about your physical capability but also your mental capability. A Hunter is only as strong as his will and mind." She continued. "Now I would like to begin this class with a demonstration, would Allen Rho please step up onto the stage."

I got off of the bench and I walked up onto the stage, there was a small set of stairs on the left of the circular platform. "Allen will be my demonstration as to how a person's will is the strongest weapon," She stated. "Allen Rho, your opponent for today is going to be me."

"Really miss? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive," She said readying her wand.

"Fine, but I won't go easy," I said readying myself.

"Very well, the fight begins now," She said creating a bolt of lightning and firing it off to me.

I dodged to the left and slammed my hand on my watch, Glynda launched a fireball straight my way but the white cylinder I was encased in protected me from the blast. My armour quickly formed around me and I raised my hands readying myself to fight. "Very good, you're a quick learner," She said.

"I learn from the best," I replied activating my jets.

I floated above the ground waiting for my opportunity to strike. Glynda waved her wand creating a storm above us, she directed a blast of lightning in my direction and I dodged it. I then activated the jets and flung myself towards her, anticipating this she sends a cold blue bolt in my direction. The bolt is had a cone like shape and would have pierced me if I hadn't changed into my fire form to melt the bolt, I proceeded the charge, slamming into her.

Glynda retaliated by slamming her wand onto my back, the pain was exerted on my shields powered by my aura. She immediately followed up by creating an energy spike hovering above me; she sent the spike down onto my back as we were flying. Since my aura was already weakened the spike immediately went through, breaking it and piercing my armour. The pain seared through my back as it broke through the electrical circuits in the armour. I let go of Professor Goodwitch and dropped her on the ground. Professor Goodwitch landed on her feet while I crashed into the ground. In the spot where the bolt pierced my armour liquid dust poured out oozing from the puncture as the bolt disappeared. Electricity was on the frizz in the back as the circuits were incomplete causing for high charges of electricity to seep through.

Professor Goodwitch was beginning to address the class again but I stood up crouched over with my hands near the ground. She took notice and readied up several purple bolts to fire at me. I grew determined to finish the fight and win so I began to boot up the finisher for my ice form. "Freeze …" My watch said. Changing took its toll on me as the circuits barely made a connection after being severed. I held both my hands at my sides with the palm faced upwards. I lifted my hands creating freezing ice pillars surrounding Professor Goodwitch, the pain flared, but I continued, determined to win. I eventually trapped her between the pillars, I was about to finish the battle when she spoke to me.

"That is enough Mr. Rho," She said, motioning for me to stop the ice from crushing her. I stopped it, causing for it to disappear back into vapour. I disengaged the suit leaving it in place. I found that I was in pain; the usage of a damaged suit drained most of my aura. The electrical circuits were so damaged that I would have to replace all of the circuits in the back along with the tubing for the dust. But, the Professor still continued, "That was a very good example of how a person's will overcame physical pain and came out on top," She said praising me.

"Thanks," I manage to say.

"She doesn't look that tough," I heard Yang whisper to the team.

"Thanks for going easy on me," I continued.

The Professor was surprised that I took notice of it, she could have easily crushed me but held back to show her point. "Hmm, excellent observation Mr. Rho, yes that was true, I was going easy on him."

I heard Yang snicker and Professor Goodwitch took notice. "Miss Xiao Long, do you have anything to say about this?" She asked.

"Yeah, I could beat him with my hands tied around my back," She boasted.

"Hmm, care to back up your words?" I asked politely.

"Gladly," Yang replied.

"Professor?" I said.

Professor Goodwitch thought for a moment, she obviously knew that I was tired and drained from the fight, but she let the duel go on, "Very well, the next match will be Miss Yang Xiao Long versus Mr. Allen Rho by request," She stated.

Glynda stepped off the stage on my side and attempted to warn me, "You're aura was down in the last fight and your armour is dysfunctional, be careful."

I nodded and began to get ready for the fight; Yang was a physical close range fighter so if I could stay out of her range then I should be able to avoid most of the damage. Glynda issued for the fight to begin and I ran backwards, flipping myself to face the front of the helmet I engaged for it to transform. She suit enveloped on me but as soon as the recitals formed Yang was already in my face going to punch my gut. Thankfully the suit had ballistic protection so I was rather well protected from the blow. However, it did knock me back to the edge of the arena and onto my back. I flipped up but Yang was already in range again, _she's fast!_ I decided to change into wind state as I needed to get away.

"Tempest …" My watch said, as my armour glowed green. Hopping back I circled my hands, creating a whirlwind and sending it towards Yang, trapping her and spinning her out of control. I needed this time to get away so I ran away from Yang but kept an eye on her through my peripheral vision. She broke out of the whirl wind and smiled, "This is so much fun!" She said jumping up towards me. I anticipated a ground slam so I activated the broken jets and used my wind powers to keep me a float off of the ground and away from Yang. She stopped in midair and punched forward sending her towards me connecting her fist into my chest. She then followed up with a knock down and I went crashing into the ground.

The electrical circuits were now so broken that there was electricity enveloping the entire armour and disrupting the HUD _the electric circuits are haywire! I need to finish this but god, she's too strong and fast,_ I thought. On the ground I tapped my watch, which was surprisingly still intact, activating the Earth element I glowed a brown colour. "EARTH, QUAKE!" My watch said as I changed. This was the strongest form that I had as I used the Earth's sheer force to amplify my physical capability. Yang was about to slam her fist into my back when I rolled to the left and kicked my feet up to get myself back up. She noticed that I had changed and smirked, "Finally! A real challenge." She said jumping for me with her right fist.

I pushed her right fist off and took a step back, I then dashed forward with my fist aimed for her gut. She grabbed it with her left hand as her right was coming back. I heard a click and a shotgun blast hit me in the helmet, thankfully, I activated my aura again before she did that. The shield took the hit and I dropped down for a sweep kick. Yang was caught off guard and fell to the ground. I then quickly came onto her and created a giant ball of rock in my right hand, I was about to punch her in the gut and end the fight but Glynda blew a whistle. I looked up and she held up her hand to stop the fight. I sighed and went back to a standing position. Yang looked at me in awe, "Wow, you're awesome."

"Thanks, but you were too," I complimented. "You were way too fast and strong for any of the other elements to affect you."

"But you won," She replied.

"It was a good f-," I said almost falling to the ground.

"Hey Allie, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just really tired," I said getting up. "See? I'm fine. I just need to sit down," I continued as I began to walk off the stage, upon getting off the stage I began to collapse again. This time a cut like pain came from my back and I almost fell to the floor. However, I found that a hand had caught me and I looked up and saw the face of our leader, Ruby smiling. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." I said smiling.

Yang looked at us affectionately as Ruby helped me back onto the bench. She helped me sit next to her and I attempt to not think about the searing cut on my back. I felt what seemed like blood gushing out so I attempted to clutch onto my back. I took my hand off when the bleeding seemed to slow down and looked at it, my entire hand was covered in blood and my face became horrified. Ruby noticed this and shook my shoulder.

"Al? Al?" She asked in a blurred tone.

My vision began to blur as I stared at my hand. Ruby then turned my head so that I looked at her. Almost instantaneously my vision cleared up as I returned to reality, the feeling of blood was replaced with a numb ache, and my hands were actually dry.

"Is something wrong?" She asked puzzled.

"Nothing," I said shrugging it off.

"Okay," She replied.

"Very well class, my aim by the end of today is to gauge your strengths through combat today with your fellow peers. Now may Miss Rose and Miss Belladonna please come up to the arena," Professor Glynda said addressing the class.

The rest of the class was all one on one fighting with various matchups so that everyone's strengths were measured. The class was finished and Professor Goodwitch dismissed us to change. We changed and I met the girls outside. "Onwards! To Smithing!" Ruby exclaimed marching forward.

I laughed in my head but kept it to myself. We arrived at the Weapons class and were greeted by our Professor, working at a table on a project. He was rather grizzly and had a clean shaven beard. He also had a pair of goggles on, a worn out shirt and an apron. He was covered in soot and was holding a torch which was fusing two pieces of metal together.

The room was expansive with massive work tables assigned for each team. There was a large metal cabinet near the door and several boxes of metal and materials lining the shelves on the right wall. There were also several hooks on the far wall with aprons and a set of goggles on them. There were also rows of tools next to that. On the left wall was a large chalk board with many scribbled instructions written out.

"Oh, hello class, I am Professor Befur and I will be your weapons class teacher for today," He said turning around. He lifted his goggles from his soot covered face and wiped it with his apron. "Now, would everybody please take an apron, a pair of gloves and a pair of goggles and take a seat with your team."

We took a seat and everyone took out their weapons on the massive table. Yang undid Ember Cecilia, Ruby took out Crescent Rose, Blake took out Gambol Shroud and Weiss unsheathed Myrtenaster. I took out the several parts of my broken armour, I teleported my revolver in and Ruby, who was next to me looked at me in awe.

"That's, so, cool! Could you teach me how to do that?" She asked looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry, but this system is one of a kind, sorry," I said.

"Oh, okay," Ruby replied slightly bummed out.

I sighed, "I can show you my armour though."

"Really? That, would be awesome!" She said smiling.

I heard Weiss shush Ruby as the Professor began to speak. "Now I'm really in the middle of a project so I trust that all of you students will behave for today. I also trust that you won't kill each other with the tools in this room. Cause if I see any misuse," He said pausing. "Your head will be next," He continued, his voice sounding evil.

Everybody gulped for and for a moment the entire room was quiet. "Now, please take this period to repair your weapons and armour if you need to. There are various sheets of metal and materials at the back. For electrical materials you will have to speak to me."

I took a look at my armour, sure, there were scratches in it but I didn't want to waste my time with that. Ruby was looking at me expectantly as I engaged the armour into its individual parts. I took a look at the chest plate and found a hole straight through the back almost touching the ballistic protection foam.

"Hmm, looks like you need new circuits, wires, tubes and metal," She observed. "So, how does it work?"

"You see the tubes here?" I asked pulling at the broken tube. "They flow throughout the entire suit like a house has piping. I can tap into them with my fingers here." I said disassembling the gauntlets to show that the tubes end with the liquid reaching its most narrowest tubing at my fingers. "Now that allows me to amplify my power according to the type of dust I use."

"Okay, so it's like how Weiss uses dust in her Myrtenaster ," Ruby said beginning to understand.

"Yes, it's quite similar to that. The only difference is that I don't use Glyphs, I still do however feel the dust coursing through the system."

"Wait, how do you change the dust?"

"Here," I said pointing directly to a broken up and crushed part. "That acts as the transporter changing the dust and allowing it to circulate."

"I see, so how do you power this thing?" She questioned.

"By aura," I replied.

"But wouldn't that not work since the armour would interfere with the suit," Ruby continued.

I disassembled the chest plate and pulled the reactor from the chest slightly leaving the wires attached. "Here, activate your aura as you hold this."

She took the part and held it in her hands, activating her aura. It glowed and a small whirring sound was heard. "Wow, cool." Ruby said amazed.

"Now, I need to replace the transporter, sorry," I apologized. "But, if you want to help I could use the extra help."

"That sounds great!"

We got to work and I began work on the receiver for the waves that the Dust would be travelling on, Ruby one the other hand was working on the repairs for the tubing and infrastructure. Her metal work was amazing and as the finished it she began to reconnect the tubes together.

"Wow, you're amazing at this," I said amazed.

"Thanks, I'm, kind of a nerd for this stuff," Ruby replied embarrassed.

"Well, it's great to get to know someone that shows interest in this as me." I replied dipping the newly welded piece into a cold basin of water. I went for my bag and took out a new bottle of water along with two paper cups. I noticed Ruby was sweating as she was doing delicate work for the suit. I poured a cup of water for her and me from the bottle and gave it to her. "Water?" I asked.

"Thanks," Ruby said taking a large gulping of water.

I finished the receiver and the circuit board, Ruby on the other hand had finished repairing the metal and infrastructure. I put the two pieces together and I was ready to put the piece back in place. After screwing it in, joining the wires, and attaching the last exterior piece the armour was complete. "Wanna test if it works?" I asked Ruby.

"Oh my god, yes!" Ruby said giddy.

"Alright," I replied touching my watch to disassemble the chest plate and helmet. "Alright turn around, I'm going to put on the chest plate and tell me if it feels tight."

"Okay," Ruby said ready.

I placed the folded up chest plate on her back allowing for it to grip onto her shoulders. I touched my watch for recalibration so that it would fit around Ruby. The suit released some kind of compressed gas as it recalibrated onto Ruby's small body. I commanded the chest plate to engage and Ruby's chest was now covered in the armour.

"Wow," Ruby said amazed at how the chest plate was on her, also, at how it recalibrated itself.

"Now, want to see something cool?" I asked.

"Sure," Ruby replied.

I put the compressed helmet at the back of her head. "Okay, same deal."

"Right," Ruby answered.

I again calibrated the helmet and engaged it, causing for it to wrap around Ruby's head and neck with the armour. She felt her face with her hands and exclaimed in awe, "This is so cool!"

"That's not even the best part, activate your aura," I said.

She did so and the suit came to life, with the reticles and everything. From the inside what should be happening was that the HUD would shine into Ruby's face displaying information, but most importantly showing the environment around her.

"THISISSOCOOL OHMYGERD!" Ruby exclaimed.

This caused for Yang to look up from examining her gauntlets, "Ruby, what are you doing?"

"Hey Yang! Check me out! This is so cool!" Ruby said swatting her hands around.

"I let her try the armour on," I merely stated to Yang.

To this Yang face palmed, "She's the biggest little addict to weaponry ever and you let her try that, on?"

"Yeah, it seemed like a good idea. I wanted to test if it would work on others and surprisingly it does," I stated. "Interesting, the suit seems to be glowing a crimson blackish colour where the white parts should be. Intriguing," I stated.

"THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!" I heard Ruby exclaim as she began to run and show Weiss and Blake. This caused them to be startled at how my armour fit onto her causing for them to give me glares.

"Ruby, could you please sit down," I tried to say.

"Okay!" She said tilting her head to the left, I think she was smiling under the suit in glee but I couldn't tell for sure.

She came back and I undid the armour, disengaging it and collapsing it. Ruby was still shaking in giddy from having the piece of tech on her. I folded them back into easily storable pieces and stuffed them into my backpack. At this time Professor Befur dismissed us and we were cleaning up.

As I was putting away the tools I turned to look at Ruby, "Next time we try the whole armour."

"Oh my god yes!" Ruby said excitedly before we left for the rest of our classes.


	10. Chapter 7: Under The Stars We Roam

**Author's note:**

**Hello dear readers, Lorion here with another chapter. So as of Chapter 6 I've officially made Weiss have a crush on Allen, so that has happened if you haven't noticed.**

**Now, more peeks at his new elemental development, keep guessing if you don't already know what it is. A concrete statement for what the power is will be available in the next chapter hopefully.**

**Please leave a Review, it helps me so much to know what people liked and what they didn't like.**

**Anyways without further ado, here's the chapter.**

**- Lor**

* * *

Chapter 7: Under The Stars We Roam

It was now night time, and I was lying on the couch in the dorm room. Ruby, Yang and Blake went out to get food leaving only me and Weiss in the room. I was sitting down drinking a cup of water, my dress attire still on except for my hat. Prior to this I had flung it onto a hook I installed on the back of the door.

The room was dead silent say for Weiss writing notes and such on a table tucked in the corner. I turned over my head from my position and found her working diligently. _I better not bother her_, I thought turning back. There was a faint light from Weiss' table, illuminating the rest of the room from the single light source. Yang's bed was a mess with everything sprawled all over the place on it, from magazines to books and papers. Weiss' was neat and proper tucked in cleaned to almost perfection, I did find a part that seemed to stick out from under the mattress, _I guess no one's perfect_. Blake had a book neatly placed on her bed up top. Ruby's was similar to Yang's in which it had tons of papers sprawled on top of it, these were mostly extra notes as I've noted from before, she was a hard working girl and I admired her for that.

I sat up from my position and grabbed my cup of water. I began to bring the liquid to my mouth before I noticed a tangible yellow shade in a single area. This was then followed by several other spots as I looked closer. My hands began to sweat as more spots began to form. _Gah_, was what I immediately thought as I realized what it was. I immediately focused on my aura and the yellow spots began to deform. _Phew_, I thought relieved as the spots deformed.

I looked up and saw that Weiss was staring at me curiously. Somehow I seemed to have startled her. "Is something the matter?" Weiss asked as her cold blue eyes stared straight into mine.

"Nope, nothing at all," I replied shaking my head.

"Fine," Weiss said with a harrumph.

_Well this is new, is this a new power? _I questioned to myself as I looked around the room. _Maybe the book that Professor Ozpin gave me has answers_. I checked around to see where the book was, I found it lying on Ruby's bed open, with several pages of notes lying on top of it. I removed the notes and took back the book. I looked through the book for any resemblance to what was happening to me right now. Sadly I found no common resemblance for what was occurring to me. I guessed that the book was too old to show any resemblance and what I had was a recent development.

Weiss closed her book and looked at me. It got really awkward for a moment. I then noticed that she was actually studying me and I closed my book and sighed. "What's up Weiss?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," She replied turning back to the table.

I decided to do some training on the simulations as it seemed like Ruby and the others were slow on getting food. "Welp, I'm heading out to do some training, want to come? I could use a sparring partner," I asked closing my book.

Weiss closed her book, she continued to hold it as she seemed to be indecisive about whether to go or not. Eventually she sighed and eventually put it down. "Sure, hold on a sec."

"Alright then," I said waiting by the door as she went to get her rapier.

We walked down the hallway and she seemed concerned about something, she wasn't the Weiss that I remembered, the one that was always upright, punctual and intellectual. She seemed, different. I decided not to press anything, though I did take notice of her behaviour. We walked through the halls in the evening as the moon began to rise, illuminating the hallways with its glow.

We arrived in the training room; the room was dark and empty. There was a control box to the right of the circular arena used for battles and I made my way over. Weiss began to walk onto the stage and I flicked the light for the arena. The stage lit up as it seemed to be powered, and the lights hanging from the ceiling shined the arena allowing for us to see clearly. The rest of the room was dark as the semi-circular seats surrounding the arena were unlit.

I took my place opposite of Weiss and taped my watch. My revolver teleported into my hand as a white light materialized from the watch to my hand. Weiss took out her rapier as she took a combat stance holding it in front of her, pointed at me. I touched a release button and the revolver sprang upwards, changing into the blade form. I caught it and held it to my side at an angle towards the floor. "Ready Weiss?"

"Ready," She stated.

I made the first move and instinctively charged her, part of the reason I wanted to spar with Weiss was to determine how good her swordsmanship was and how well I would function without my armour, the second part being the lesser reason.

I struck first horizontally aimed for her chest, she hopped back and using her rapiers reached forward, wrapping her blade around mine. Noticing this I pulled the blade back releasing the blade from Weiss' rapier. I then made a vertical strike, she side stepped out of the way and I quickly made a horizontal strike. She blocked and made a counter attack, I rolled out of the way. A series stabs came in my direction and I was put onto the defensive. I noticed something about Weiss' strikes, they did not seem as fast as when she was fighting earlier today. She seemed to be slower in fact, she seemed to be in deep thought about something, and her heart wasn't in it today.

"What's the matter Weiss? You're really sloppy today," I boasted.

"I am not sloppy!" She protested.

I countered one of her blows hitting her aura straight on, I then got in close. Weiss attempted to stop my assault by vertically striking me. This time I completely had her as I leaned back, dodging the blow and countering with one final vertical strike. Weiss' aura was broken and I took notice of it as she was panting from exhaustion leaning slightly towards the ground.

I stood upright and asked her, "So tell me what's really wrong."

Weiss got up and dusted herself off. Again she was worried about something and seemed to be choosing her words carefully, she then sighed, "I've just been thinking."

"About what?" I asked.

She tensed for a moment and I could see that she was formulating some kind of answer. "I was thinking about why you didn't fight in your armour right now." She stated.

"I wanted to see how far I could last against you in a fight, when I did see you before this you were in your top form. Of all the fighters here at Beacon you showed exemplary battle skills combining quick strikes, counter strikes and quick movement perfectly," I stated.

As I finished my statement Weiss blushed slightly as she looked down at the ground, her white hair looming over her shoulder. "Thanks."

I walked over to her and held her shoulders, "Weiss, look at me. Focus, I want to actually see you fight."

She looked up with determined eyes, her eyes reverted to being the cold Weiss that I knew before. "Right."

"Okay, let's do this again. No hold backs now," I stated as I returned to my side.

I hit my watch and my armour enveloped me. The armour whirred to life as a white light glowed from my armour. I was ready to fight, I decided for this fight to leave my swordplay for later switching it to revolver mode. Weiss charged me with a motion glyph and I was caught off guard, rolling to the left I unloaded a clip into her from a crouching position. She parried all of the bullets and I was impressed. She then spun her rapiers rotator, loading fire dust into it. She stabbed the ground, sending a wave of heat in my direction. I had no chance to evade; neither did I have the time to creating a block with any other elements. With no other option I activated my fire form, "BURN BURN BURN!" My watch said as I absorbed most of the intense heat. The rest of it was blocked by the aura powered shields projected form the armour.

I was stuck in one place and Weiss repositioned herself with her motion glyphs propelling to the side before propelling herself straight towards me. I shook the flames off of the armour and activated the jets; flying upwards I dodged her coming blow and flew to the center of the arena. I was still holding onto my revolver and flew backwards as tapped my watch, a new clip in came into my hand and I flicked the cylinder out. The clip holder was a metal object designed for me to easily insert it into the cylinder and take it out, leaving the rounds in the revolver. I did so quickly and flicked the cylinder back in, I spun the cylinder with the palm of my hand to get it to the first shot. I took aim quickly at Weiss' head and took a shot.

Weiss was turning to look up at me, when she finally turned it was already too late, the bullet was near inches from her face and she couldn't do anything but take the hit to her aura. The shot sent her backwards; she only managed to stop her fall by stabbing the ground, stabilizing her as she panted from the blow. She got up again, even more determined than ever. I landed on the ground and decided to end this, running my fingers over the blade portion of the sword it began to glow with a flame. I held it to my side as began to overcharge my jets for a full forward attack. Weiss also prepared herself similarly setting up a glyph behind her and making her blade glow an ice cold blue. We both had the same idea, a duelling strike.

We charged at each other, disappearing from the human vision for a blink of an eye.

I got to the other side and Weiss did so too, I felt an exhaustion and a lack of aura levels as Weiss had struck me as well down my chest. I stabbed my blade into the ground as I leaned on it for support, I could hear Weiss do the same as we both panted. "Draw?" I asked.

"Draw," She stated.

"So, feeling better?" I asked, my voice sounding robotic as it was put through a microphone.

"Of course!" She retorted immediately.

"Good, now can you answer to me what is truly bothering you?" I questioned.

"What do you mean bothering me? I already told you," She said denying what I asked.

"I know you better than that, well, from what I gathered when I saw you talking to Ruby and the rest of us," I said making a hand gesture and tilting my head slightly.

I walked over to her and looked straight at my usually cold hearted teammate. She was looking down as I approached her. I deactivated the armour and I held both of her shoulders. "Weiss, look at me straight in the eye, and tell me, the truth." I demanded.

"Allen, about you and," Weiss began to say before being cut off.

I heard a loud bang from the door and turned around, Ruby and the others were bag with boxes of food from the cafeteria. Ruby and Yang were cheerful while Blake remained her usual reserved self. They were dressed in their combat uniforms as they were doing some training before while Weiss and I did homework. "Hello Al!" Ruby exclaimed. "We brought food!"

Weiss immediately reconstructed herself to her prim and proper self but I was too focused on the group coming to us to notice her change in character. "Hi Ruby, me and Weiss were just sparring," I replied before sniffing the air of food. "Mmm, did you bring cookies?"

"Absolutely, I love them!" She replied exclaiming.

"God, could I have some? I absolutely would love a cookie right now," I replied.

"Sure thing," She answered smiling.

I could see Yang eye me up, again I knew exactly what she was thinking at this moment. I decided not to pay attention, "So, who wants to eat, I am absolutely starving," Yang asked.

"Let's eat," Blake stated.

We all sat down on the benches and ate. Ruby had gotten each of us a box of potatoes, gravy and chicken with a side of steamed vegetables. I sat next to Ruby on her right followed by Weiss, Blake and Yang. We all ate and had pleasant conversation, at one point it seemed that Weiss was drifting off from the group conversation and we seemed to broke off into two groups. Yang, Blake and Weiss seemed to be chatting together as me and Ruby engaged in conversation.

"So, are you ready to try it on tonight?" I asked.

"Absolutely!" She said.

"Shh, not so loud other people are doing things in other rooms," I replied cautioning her.

"Sorry, it's just this is so cool and exciting and awesome and cool and ohmygod I can't wait!" She exclaimed almost running out of air.

"Slow down, take a deep breath," I said taking a deep breath. She followed suit and took a deep breath, we both breathed out at the exact same time. "There, better?"

"Yeah, now, can we go try it?" She asked.

Weiss was conversing with the others about Ruby and Allen's close relationship. She was in deep thought as her own were conflicting with what she was seeing. She leaned over to Yang and Blake, questioning them about the hunter and huntress in training. "What's with those two."

Yang immediately piped up, "Oh, those two? Haven't you noticed? they totally like each other."

"Impossible he's so," Weiss began to state before being cut off by Yang.

"Cool? Yeah, I guess he's a big softie in his heart," Yang said chewing through a piece of roast beef.

Blake herself was pleasantly eating when she noticed Weiss in an exclusive conversation. "Opposites do seem to attract, especially in love," She stated.

Weiss stopped the conversation with a harrumph as she went back to eating her meal. "Oh, does Weissy have a crush on Allie?"

"Absolutely not, he's a ruffian!" She denied, although her cheeks were a very small tint of red.

"So you do?" Yang asked as she looked at Weiss' expression.

"Shut up, quiet you," Weiss replied.

"It's like that one story about a thief and a princess," Blake stated.

"I remember that story, he he, oh Weiss, you don't have to hide it," Yang commented. "But, I can't help but slip a comment in there."

"You wouldn't dare!" Weiss scowled.

"Wanna try me?" Yang said amused.

I looked over at Yang and Weiss who seemed to be in a heated argument, Blake was waiting it out as the argument was intense. Yang seemed to be amused in the argument poking fun at Weiss while Weiss was frustrated at Yang for some reason.

I finished my meal and Ruby was opening up a box of cookies. She handed me the box and we both looked at our two teammates in an argument. I took out a cookie and munched on one, "What's wrong with them?"

"No idea," Ruby answered watching the argument unveil.

"So, wanna try it on now?" I asked.

"Absolutely!" Ruby said getting up.

I got up and walked to the trio of girls, "Well we're going back, see you guys later."

"See ya Allie," Yang replied with a smile.

"See what I mean?" Weiss stated.

"You're just jealous," Yang teased.

"Am not!" Weiss denied becoming slightly flustered.

"Are too!" Yang stated.

"Are not!"

Needless to say the duo argued for a long time before Yang decided for things to settle down, tired of the charade that occurred between her and the cold Heiress.

We were up on the a rooftop overlooking Beacon. The night time lights illuminating the courtyard were on and it was brilliant and vibrant below. The night sky was up and the stars were abundant, showing their constellations in the autumn night. The constellations that I could make out at the time were Andromeda, Aries and Pisces.

Ruby walked over to the edge and I saw her silver eyes twinkle a bit under the moonlight, _are my eyes playing tricks_? I thought before unclipping my watch off of my hand. I tossed it over to her and she caught in with both hands. "Wow, are you sure?"

"Sure, why not," I replied going over to her side. "Now, clip it on and slam your hand on the watch," I instructed.

She did so and the usual circle appeared around her, unlike my circle the watch seemed to radiate a crimson like colour causing for the barrier and such to be a deep crimson colour. The armour teleported onto her body, automatically calibrating itself to fit the smaller frame, finally when the armour was complete and the pressure stabilized Ruby waved her hands in front of her face.

"THISISSOCOOLOHMYGERD!" She exclaimed in joy bouncing up and down.

Ruby was now at my height as the frame of the armour happened to always make the user taller. I smiled putting my hand on top of her head, "Wanna know the best part?"

"There's more?" She questioned cheerfully.

"Hold your arms and legs like this," I instructed showing her an example. I kept my legs close together and my arms to my sides, my palms faced the ground.

Ruby did so and I heard the jets activate, "Oh my god! Look at me I'm flying!" She said doing a 360 flip in the air.

"Go have fun," I told her.

"Really?" She asked me holding her hands close to her face. Thankfully I designed the jets on the hands to automatically close when the hands are closed otherwise they'd be burning right now.

"Yeah," I stated.

She flew off in the night sky and I saw her fly around in circles in the air. I couldn't help but smile as she was having the best time of her life right now. "Woo hoo!" She said as she flew in the air.

I heard the door behind me leading to the roof creak open and I saw a large tuft of blond hair which I instinctively knew was Yang. She walked over and stood next to me, "Having a good time?" She asked. Yang was dressed in her night clothes, she wore a yellow top with black pants.

"Yeah, it's interesting seeing her act this way," I replied.

"Oh you, I knew it," Yang teased.

"Knew what?" I said feeling slightly flustered, my temperature began to rise as I felt my heart beat increase slightly.

"Oh you know," Yang teased smiling. "Well, make sure to bring my sis back before 10."

"I will," I agreed, nodding.

"Good night," She yawned leaving.

I waved my arm in the air to try and get Ruby's attention. After she flew around in a few circles she finally noticed me waving towards her and flew back. She attempted to float to the edge stepping her right foot on first. As she stepped on the edge the jets turned off, as they should as they approach the ground, and Ruby lost her balance slipping on her right foot and almost falling backwards. I immediately extended my right hand to catch her left hand, bringing her back onto the ledge.

Apparently I had used to much force and she got very close to my body, she clung onto me as a bits of the roof shingles fell off and onto the ground below. We both looked at how high we were and sighed a breath of relief, only then did we notice how close we were and backed away embarrassed. _I know Yang is here somewhere_. Just then I thought I heard a giggle from somewhere inside but I dismissed it, my brain was probably playing tricks on me as I my heart rate was accelerated.

"Sorry," Ruby apologized.

"No worries," I said shaking my head. "I'm just glad you didn't fall." I continued.

"Thanks," She replied.

She gave me back my watch and I disengaged the armour from her opening it up, she hopped out as she was rather short and landed with her feet on the ground. I tapped in a command for it to teleport back to my locker and it dematerialised in a white glow since it was back in my control. "So, bed time?" I asked as the conversation was sure to get weird soon.

Ruby yawned at this and I checked my watch, it was already 9: 59 and Ruby was getting tired. Then the clock turned immediately to 10: 00 and she began to fall to the ground snoring. I caught her in my arms and she snored blissfully. Her head was lying on my right arm and I shook it, "Hmm, dead asleep." I said to myself. I couldn't help but smile at her adorable characteristic as she slept in my arms. I carried her through the halls and back to the dorm.

The room had a dull light on from a lamp that Blake used for reading. I set Ruby down on her bed and I lied on the couch that I used to sleep. I breathed a breath of exhaustion as Blake looked over her bed and down at me. I looked up at her and our eyes met for a moment, "What's up?" I asked.

"You're awfully late," she stated.

"Well you know what they say, under the stars we roam till our hearts tire weary," I said.

"Where'd you learn that?" Blake questioned curiously.

"Nowhere, I just made it up," I smiled.

Blake was curious as she thought about where I had learned that. I think that she thought that I learned it from somewhere but in truth I actually just made it up. After she pondered on the proverb I said before returning back to her book.

"Welp, time to get changed for bed," I said leaving with a pair of long clothes for the night.

I came back and the room was dark except for a glow of moonlight from the window. Blake had turned her light off and gone to sleep and I could hear Ruby snoring blissfully. Weiss was sleeping well as she had her hands on her pillow. Yang on the other hand was such a mess when sleeping that she was partially on the bed and partially not.

I sighed and smiled at my teammates. I walked over to the couch when I heard Ruby brr, she didn't have any covers on so I decided to tuck her in. When I raised her blanket over her she instinctively latched onto it and hung onto it tightly before resuming back to her small snores. I smiled as I finally lied down on the couch to rest. I held my arms behind my head while looking out at the moonlight thinking about what my other friends were doing right now, they were probably stressing over upcoming midterms during their final year. I sighed _take care, old friends _I thought as I finally fell asleep after the eventful day.


	11. Chapter 8: Time Away

**Author's Note: **

**Wow, it just keeps getting longer, and also, morning updates phew. This would've been up at about 3 in the morning on my end but I needed to sleep.**

**Anyways enjoy, and as usual please leave a review.  
**

**- Lor**

* * *

Chapter 8: Time Away

I woke up today to Ruby's whistle instead of waking up early. She blew everybody awake; I drowsily got up and sat on the couch I was sleeping on. My eyes were hazy as I rubbed them to clear them up. When I did, I noticed everybody else groaning as they all sat up on their beds.

"Good morning!" Ruby greeted cheerfully, "Up and at 'em, the early bird gets the worm!" Ruby seemed to say. Everybody wasn't dressed yet, not even Ruby.

She was rather enthusiastic even after falling dead asleep last night. Yang who was sprawled with half her body on the bed before waking got up and stretched her back. Blake on the other hand was fiddling with her bow, which I assumed hid her feline features. Weiss just got up and yawned as everybody else began to get changed.

I realized that everyone else was already getting ready to change; Yang was even beginning to take off her night clothes when she noticed me still in the room. "Oh, you naughty boy Allie," Yang said as she noticed me still in the room.

Everyone's eyes flew straight open, "Ah!" Weiss screamed. Blake remained motionless but she never made another move to change.

Ruby was blushing so nervously that her face almost became completely red. I felt myself being picked up by Yang over the shoulders; I then realized what was happening and awoke from my drowsy state. "Whoa what's happening?" I questioned.

"Oh you naughty boy, pretending that you don't know what's happening," Yang teased again.

"Get him out!" Weiss shrieked.

"Alright princess, I'm taking him out," Yang turned back to tell Weiss. "Now out you go, you can see Ruby like this another time." Yang continued teasing me.

"What? What are you talking about? I don't want to," I began to deny before being tossed out the room. I landed on my back side, before I had time to groan or complain my bag was tossed out with my clothes in it.

"Don't come back for half an hour!" Weiss shouted.

"I bet he'll come back before then," Yang teased from inside.

"You pervert!" Weiss scowled.

"I'm sorry!" I said in retaliation.

"Go away!" I heard the heiress screech.

The least they could have done was warn me, then again, I was half-asleep when Ruby woke us up. As I was walking through the hallways with my bag in my arms I bumped into Professor Goodwitch. She was walking down the hall with her scroll in her hands. She was dressed in her usual outfit with a dark dress and white blouse; her half rimmed glasses housed her emerald eyes as she looked at me.

"Ah, Mr. Rho, I was just heading down the hall to get you," She stated.

"To get me? What for?" I asked regaining my composure.

"Come see me and Professor Ozpin in his office after you've changed," She stated before leaving.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"Far from it," She told me.

_Far from it? What does that mean?_ I thought as I continued down towards the change room. Today I decided to get wear a black dress shirt, dress pants and a dark blue blazer. I then put my night clothes into the bag and left the change room. Walking down the hallway I wondered what the headmaster wanted, _I've done nothing wrong, so what could it be_?As I walked down the halls I noticed the early morning sunrise, _jeez is it this early_? I decided to look at the sunrise for a moment and the beauty of it basked into my eyes as the canvas was slowly lit by the orange colour from the sun.

I returned to walking down to Professor Ozpin's office, it was situated in the main building so I had to walk halfway across the campus in order to get there. When I arrived, I knocked on the door, I heard Professor Ozpin's voice from inside, "Come in!"

I walked in and saw Professor Ozpin sitting in his large wooden desk. Professor Goodwitch was studying her scroll while she was standing next to Professor Ozpin. There were two shelves to the left and right walls with large books and binders in them. Nearer to the door was a hanger for coats and such along with a weapon rack featuring Professor Ozpin's sword. There were also large filing cabinets along the walls of the room to fill the gaps.

Professor Ozpin was dressed in his usual black suit with a green puff at his neck; his hair was the usual short ruffled cut that it always was. He noticed me walk in and greeted me, "Good morning Allen, come, have a seat." Professor Goodwitch noticed me and closed her tablet focusing on me. "Now, I bet you're wondering why I called you here."

"Yes, I am sir, am I in trouble?" I asked.

"Far from it, in fact you're exemplary," He told me.

"So why am I here?" I questioned.

Professor Ozpin got up, he was holding a cup of coffee while he looked outside towards the canvas as if he was engrossed in a thought. "You understand that a Hunter's job is to fight the Grimm and secure peace," He began.

"Yes, but how does that explain why I'm here?" I questioned even more curious.

"I'm assigning you onto a mission," He said bluntly.

"Excuse me, could you repeat that?"

"I'm assigning you onto a mission," He began before I stopped him.

"Sir, do you realize how ridiculous that is? I mean I haven't even begun my training here and it's only the first week," I told him in disbelief.

"I realize that, but I trust in your skills. Professor Goodwitch will explain to you the details regarding the mission." He told me before continuing to look at his paper work.

"Your mission will be to clear several Grimm nests in a forest north of Vale. This is a solo mission and I suggest that you prepare thoroughly, I expect you tonight in front of the courtyard ready to depart at nine o'clock sharp, and you are excused from classes today for preparation if you wish," Glynda stated before taking a pause and continuing, "More details will follow the ride."

I was in complete disbelief; I was to go alone and to take out several Grimm along with their nests. I was going to be left to my devices for a day, maybe even more. I didn't doubt my skills surely but I was in utter shock, not only was it my first week but that this was my first mission. Most students wouldn't even get their first mission until their third week if their lucky, but I got my first mission on my first week.

"You're telling me that I'm going in there alone sir?" I questioned in utter shock.

"We'll be dropping you off alone," Professor Ozpin stated bluntly. "Your team will not be there to support you."

"No offense sir, but, why me?" I asked. "I'm sure that there are more experienced students here that could do the job."

"It's simple, you need the experience for what is to come," He told me as if he knew my future. "You are one of my most prized students in the first year, you and Miss Rose. So don't let me down."

He didn't seem to be letting the mission slide so I completely agreed with him, "Understood."

"Very well, see you tonight at nine," He responded turning to look back out the giant windows.

"Please use your time to get ready for the mission," Professor Goodwitch said waving me out the door.

Professor Goodwitch waited until Allen left the office until she resumed conversation with Professor Ozpin.

"Sir, are you sure?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"Positively, we both know a storm is brewing and Allen is the best shot we've got at taking down the White Fang," He replied pausing for a brief moment. He then looked at Glynda and took a sip of his steaming cup of coffee in his right hand, "We'll just have to wait and see, but I have full trust in his capabilities. He did beat you after all."

"To be fair I was only using a fraction of my strength," she stated in return.

"That fraction is enough to crush the Grimm with a back hand," he stated. "He's one of the best students we have."

Leaving the room I walked down back to the dorm. I decided to break the news to the team as they deserve to know, after all, these guys are my friends. The morning sun had risen showing a bright yellow colour on the canvas, however, it was still fairly early, the large shadows of the building were still covering much of the forest and surrounding areas, blanketing the campus with a cool shade. The halls began to get busier as people began to come out of the dorms for breakfast; the team was waiting for me so I hurried back picking up the pace. As I was hurrying back I noticed many people looking at me with interest, they seemed to be whispering amongst each other but I pushed it against me. _They're probably just talking about yesterday's combat class, news does travel fast_.

I pushed the door open and found everybody dressed up and ready, Weiss was the first to notice me and looked away immediately. _Talk about a cold shoulder_, I thought as I greeted them. "Good morning."

"Morning Allie, you naughty boy," Yang teased.

"Please stop with that," I replied embarrassed.

"Then why you blushing?" Yang teased yet again.

"I said drop it!" I replied raising my voice.

"Well good morning," she responded wittily.

"Good morning Al," Ruby said as she was straightening up her bed.

"Morning Allen," Blake greeted putting down the book she was reading.

"Want to go grab breakfast? I've got some news to tell you," I asked them glancing around the room.

Everybody agreed and we walked down, as we arrived I noticed the cafeteria was busy. I guess that we'd arrived right at the morning rush; I grabbed a simple egg and sausage plate with a side of toast. Paying for my meal Jaune asked for us to join them. He was waving his hands trying to grab our attention. I happily obliged and sat right next to him.

"What up, puke head?" I teased smiling.

"You aren't going to let that go," Jaune replied depressed.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Pyrrha was going to say something in protest. What that was I never found out as I cut her off before that, "Oh, I'm only teasing. I saw how you lead your team; that was admirable." I complemented digging into my plate.

"Really you think so?" Jaune said looking at me with so much enthusiasm it was almost enough to push me over the edge.

"Yeah, completely, it was like you guys knew exactly what each other were thinking," I said, continuing to complement him.

"You don't know how much that means to me," Jaune said relieved.

"Why?"

"Cause you're the best fighter in this school," He replied complementing me this time.

"Well, I wouldn't say the best, I mean I probably couldn't beat Pyrrha," I said a bit embarrassed at the complement as I rubbed my neck.

"Well, then that makes you the second best fighter," Jaune continued.

"Well what about you?" I asked taking a bite of a piece of bread. "I'm sure that you fit along the top somewhere."

"Nah, don't kid yourself," Jaune said.

"Why would I be kidding? No, I'm serious, you could probably best Pyrrha!" I boasted.

"Stop it," Jaune said laughing at the ridiculous statement.

We both began to laugh and I felt alive to be in this moment, I put my hand on his shoulder, "What a guy!"

The rest of my team joined me, "Getting along?" Ruby asked sitting down in front of me.

"Oh yeah totally, you know Jaune, you're cool," I stated.

"Really?"

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Really."

"Wow," Jaune said amazed.

Everybody laughed as we shared a guy moment together. What came next were a whole bunch of jokes and many of Nora's stories. The first of which was how Nora and Ren first met. She exaggerated so many details that the story was ludicrous. I couldn't help but laugh and occasionally chime in with a comment. I noticed that Ren seemed to be the calm point in the group; he would always be the one to calm down Nora's ridiculous statements and tell us what really happened. But I could tell that he found the stories amusing still as he would occasionally smile at the ridiculous facts. That only added to the character of Nora's stories as they would always go to a ridiculous note then to a realistic note giving it its hilarious flavour. Don't get me wrong, her stories were hilarious but it was even more so with Ren.

Pyrrha was relaxed and friendly throughout the conversation; she seemed to be smiling despite her professional status. From what I'd heard about her I would never have expected somebody so relaxed that it would seem like she was a regular person.

The rest of us continued to talk about our day and about our next classes. Everybody made jokes about Professor Port from his moustache, to his eyes. I didn't really participate in the jokes same as Weiss but I did appreciate the teasing gesture. Afterwards we finished the meal and we broke off into two conversations, I wanted to talk about my mission.

"So, I'm going to be away for a few days," I stated to the group.

"Wow that was rather blunt," Yang said.

"Why?" Ruby asked concerned.

"Oh they're sending me on a mission, they told me it was a solo mission," I answered.

"What?" Ruby asked shocked and surprised, she seemed to be concerned for me, Yang and me noticed and Yang moved to say something to Ruby.

"Ruby, it's no big deal, I'm sure he'll come back," Yang said trying to calm down her sister.

"He'll come back," Blake stated.

"A stubborn guy like that will always come back," Weiss stated.

"A stubborn guy? Who me?" I said feigning a look of shock. Yang made a small chuckle as she noticed my teasing towards Weiss. "My mom once said."

"Enough with your mom," Weiss said slightly annoyed.

I didn't stop and merely continued, "A stubborn person will always come back to those he holds dear."

Yang noticed my cheesy behaviour and couldn't help but grin, "Oh Allie, you big softie, come here." She said grabbing my head from across the table and locking it.

"Ah, Yang, stop it," I groaned as I was being knuckled on the head. "I'll definitely come back, what can get better than hanging around you guys?" I continued.

"How sweet," Weiss said rolling her eyes.

I pulled a smirk, "Oh lighten up princess, we are going to be stuck together for the next four years after all."

"Hmph," She responded.

Yang let go and I returned to my seat, I sat down and dusted myself off, fixing the mess that Yang created on the table slightly. I decided to leave the group so that I can prepare for the mission, "Well, I'll see you guys later," I said before getting up. "Hey Ruby, have any penetrator rounds for a 9mm chamber?" I decided that I might need those in case tougher Grimm show up.

"Sure here," She said to me tossing me a clip full of that type of ammo, apparently she hid it in one of her pockets somewhere.

"Thanks," I began to say before realizing where she got that from. "Wait, did you just take that out of your pocket?"

"Yes," She said a little embarrassed. She was looking at her food, her face becoming slightly red.

"Uh, Rubes?" Yang said to her sister waving her hand in front of her.

"Oh, sorry, I blanked out for a sec," Ruby responded, her face becoming a deeper shade of red.

"Well, anyways, thanks," I thanked while waving the cartridge.

I left to go back to the locker room, out of the corner of my eye I saw them go into a heated conversation about something. What it was I never knew, _probably about classes_, I thought as I walked on. I took a peek out of the windows; I was on the east side of the main building so I could see the luscious red Forever Fall Forest. The sun was shining beautifully, I noticed clouds coming ahead.

As I arrived I heard a girl being picked on along with team CRDL. _Seriously, What a bunch of cowards, picking on a girl,_ I walked over to the sound and found them poking at Velvet's ears again. They were all dressed in their combat uniforms; Cardin was in his set of armour along with the rest of his team. This time they seemed to have the intent of harming her so I stepped in, "Seriously, how much does it take for you guys to leave people alone?" I asked.

Cardin turned toward me and he had an enraged look on his face. The rest of his team turned afterwards and Velvet slumped onto the floor. "You again?" He scowled.

"Literally, I'll pay you to leave her alone," I said with my two hands clasped together at my mouth. "Listen, I don't have the time to play with you guys right now so I'd rather you left her alone."

"Ha, tough guy," Cardin said.

"Really, here's my name, it's Allen Rho, let's not do this again. I would hate to see your pretty face all bruised up," I mocked.

As I said the statement his team was already looking around nervously. They seemed to fear what would happen. One of them tugged at Cardin, he seemed to want to live. _I don't blame him, it didn't go well last time and the time before that, and honestly I'd prefer not to make a scene_.

"What?" Cardin turned looking over at the guy dressed in blue armour.

"Let's not, I'd rather not be sent to the nurses again," the blue guy complained.

"No, you are not leaving," Cardin ordered.

I noticed all of them leave, tucking their tail and running. "So, are you sure you want to fight me again?" He turned around and saw all of his friends missing, "Honestly, just leave the poor girl alone." I continued to plead.

"I won't forget this," He said grumbling as he ran away from the scene.

I headed over to where Velvet was slumped onto the ground. Her head was down and she seemed to be crying. I kneeled down in front of her and faced her, "Velvet are you okay?" I asked.

I tilted her head upwards to face me, she was crying as she closed her eyes. She was holding something in her right hand; it seemed to be a broken pendant with a picture inside of it. The picture inside was a female rabbit Faunus with brown ears like Velvet's, only her eyes were a dark blue colour rather than Velvet's black coloured eyes. Also the Faunus was considerably older, most likely in her 70s.

I moved next to her and pulled her into a hug, I felt sorry for this girl, I mean, it was terrible being a Faunus. I've been there; I've been made a mockery of because of my shining scales. The kids used to call me glitter boy and make fun of me saying that I would blind them. It's part of the reason why I wore long shirts after elementary school. I mean, they were jerks, most of the kids would group up the Faunus together, whenever we played any kind of sport in school it would always be Faunus against Humans.

Eventually she slowly stopped crying and looked at me with red eyes. I noticed that her ears were bruised and there were even several cuts on her face. Some of them had fresh blood seeping out of them as she was too distracted to conjure her aura. I wiped the blood off of her face and asked, "What happened?"

"T-They picked on me again, t-this time they made sure t-that you weren't around. T-They," She said beginning to sob yet again.

I held her again patting her back, "There, there, so, who was in the picture?"

"S-She was my grandma, s-she passed away only recently," Velvet answered through sobs.

"That, that must be horrible," I said trying to place my words carefully.

"T-They broke the pendant," Velvet said sobbing again, this time into her hands. "It was her last gift to me before she died."

"So she must've been really special huh?"

"Y-Yeah," She stuttered.

"Well, you know Velvet, your Grandma will never leave you, the gift is only an item," I began to say before being cut off.

"How could you say that?" She said in a mix of sobs and slight anger.

"I mean, what is truly important is what she gave you as a person. The memories that you shared together, not just the trinket, sure it's important, but the most important part is what she left in your heart," I continued pointing at her chest.

She had to contemplate what I was saying before saying an answer, "I-I know but it's so hard. How can I?"

"By taking it one step at a time," I told her.

"T-Thanks Allen, for everything," Velvet said sniffling.

"No problem, it's the least I could do for a friend," I said standing up and giving her a hand. I helped her up and noticed even more damage on her, her wrist seemed to be bruised heavily turning, turning a heavy blue colour. As well she seemed to limp as she got up, "Easy now, let's get you to the nurses office."

I supported Velvet while we walked over to the Nurse's office. "Thanks for being a great friend Allen."

"No problem, what are friends for?" I said trying to lighten up the mood.

Velvet made a small smile, "You know when my team finds out about this they'll want to kill Cardin."

"Really, why's that?" I ask.

"Well, we're kind of like a family now; we look out for each other. They're all really nice people," Velvet said.

"That sounds great, seems like they really care about you," I told her.

"Yeah, I love them so much," Velvet responded with a smile.

We arrived at the nurses office, the room was set up with a set of two chairs to the left of the receptionist. There was a hallway leading down to the room beside the receptionist who was tucked in the corner. Along the left and right walls were paintings with a potted plant in the corners. The walls were coloured white while the floor had plastic tiles and a black edging. I took Velvet to the receptionist and she immediately piped up, springing into action. She took Velvet off of my arms and brought her into the room to lie down and get bandaged up.

I waited for the nurse to return and tell me that Velvet was alright. I mean, her recovery was a guarantee; the damage wasn't too severe. But still, I decided to wait for the okay. When the nurse did come out an hour later she was at the phone, she seemed to be talking to Professor Ozpin.

I stood up and went over to the desk. Looking down at where she was; there was mess of sprawled papers and book work on her table along with a few pens and pencils lying all over the place. The nurse noticed me; she was dressed in a white uniform, and had brown hair that was cut short and neatly. She noticed me and looked up, "She's going to be fine. Now can you explain to me what happened?"

She looked directly into my eyes and I had no choice but to tell the truth, anything else would make me seem her and me guilty of some kind of cause warranting a meeting with Professor Ozpin. "She was ganged up on by a group of guys, specifically team CRDL, they seemed to make fun of her for being a Faunus," I stated.

"That's terrible," She said looking at the room which held Velvet. She seemed to sympathize for her, "Thank you for bringing her in."

"No problem, now I must be off miss," I said tipping my hat.

"Good bye."

Now after that was taken care of I walked back to the locker room. I saw three other students walk by as I was in an intersection. I didn't really pay attention to where they were going so I continued onward. Arriving at the dorm I checked my watch, it was now approximately noon, which meant that lunch was being served. I decided to check on my armour before I went to get food. I checked the aura and dust based reactor, the dust was empty from the leakage in my fight yesterday with Professor Goodwitch.

I tapped my watch and I teleported a small vial from my bag in the dorm. I brought several recharges of rainbow dust, this dust was my own creation and it was incredibly potent. Given the fact that I had to synthesize it by slowly mixing white, red, brown, and green dust while powering it with trickles of aura it was incredibly difficult to make. As such I tended to only ever have one bottle of spare waiting in the case that my armour would ever be pierced. The dust was so potent that it would never run out of charges with aura unlike how most types of dust. Most types of dust after being used a certain amount of times the dust would disintegrate into nothing, but not this type. This synthesized dust was so pure and strong that it would last a life time, now I didn't give the secret to any other company as they were sure to exploit the creation of it. I mean, this dust would be able to change its colour and along with it it's element. It would simply be too dangerous in the wrong hands, for example the White Fang.

I took out the chest plate reactor, holding the cylindrical device in my hand I flipped open a small compartment to the right side of it. The compartment was used to store dust; it was completely empty until I filled it with the brightly coloured dust. I placed the reactor back in making sure to carefully place the wires in place. The rest of my suit didn't need inspection so I placed the chest plate back and looked up. There was a box I designed for reloading, it was the signal that teleported the ammo for my revolver in my hands.

I took out the metallic box and I opened it from the top, this box wasn't just a storage box for ammo but it also served as a reloading device as well. I opened it to find everything in its place and undamaged, there were two sides to the box, one of them held an already loaded ammo magazine for the revolver while the other was the reloading contraption. The reloading contraption worked by using a magnetic attraction, attracting the bullets into the holster then moving it to the left. The Bullets were all lined up straight so that when one full clip was loaded a pressurized spring would push the bullets along until they reached the end. This was not powered by its own reactor but was powered by induction, or wirelessly, whenever I turned on my armour.

The bottom of the box was where all the ammo was held, I slid the penetrator rounds that Ruby gave me this morning into a long rectangular section, while pushing the spring back. Letting the spring slide back slowly I closed the bottom of the box and placed it back on the top shelf.

I closed my locker and left the room heading back to the cafeteria for lunch, I decided to pick up something light as I wanted to sleep back in the dorm. Arriving in the lunch room Ruby waved for me to join them, I joined them as I sat across Ruby. It seemed like they were saving me a spot as I was also beside Yang and Blake.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hey naughty boy," Yang teased.

"Again with that?" I asked with a disappointed tone.

"She does like to tease people," Blake stated.

"Yeah, tell me about it," I groaned. "So anyways, I'm going to grab lunch real quick and take a nap. I need the energy for tonight," I continued leaving them.

"See you later Al," Ruby said to me.

"See you guys later," I said going to grab a sandwich.

Walking back to the dorm I felt my hands sweat and then my face. I looked at my hands and saw circular wholes and red meat as if it was corroded by some kind of acid. _What? What is this!_ I thought as I felt my face, there were distinct holes on my face that seemed to be growing bigger I then felt a trickle of blood that seemed to ooze out of my face; I worried in haste trying to decide what to do.

I bolted for the dorm.

Locking myself in I took deep breaths as I sat on the couch, I activated my aura in an attempt to heal the damage that was happening to me. I expected to heal my injuries slightly and stop the pain, but what happened next was shocking. Instead I felt something grow in my right hand, holding it in front of my face I saw a yellow watery substance form into a ball like form.

I was intrigued at what formed; it was watery in substance and yellow, as if an acid was mixed with another liquid. I touched it and felt a sting in my hand; thankfully my aura was so strong in this moment that it healed quickly. _Acid? Is this a new power?_ I thought as I held the ball of yellow liquid in my hand. The scars and holes on my hand were gone along with my face, _was that an illusion? Warning me of a new power? No, it can't be a new power, but, a development of my elemental semblance, of course_!

I felt myself slip unconscious due to my extensive use of aura, I let the ball die before going to sleep. I decided to pursue the subject later, possibly designing an upgrade to my armour for an acid element.

I woke up to the sound of thunderstorms and Yang looking out of the window over me. Blake was out somewhere, most likely at the library and Weiss was off doing something else. The view however, was less than pleasant for my masculine drive. Her chest was right over mine her blond hair dangling over her shirt. "Er, Yang? What are you doing?"

"Oh, you bad boy," Yang teased.

"Yang! Jeez, it's hard to look anywhere else since I'm literally trapped! By the way what time is it?"

"It's 8:30," Yang replied checking her scroll.

"Oh shoot, I should be getting ready!" I said scrambling up. As I was tidying myself up Yang was still looking outside of the window. "So why, are you, looking, outside of the window?" I said changing my outer clothes.

She continued to look outside thankfully as I didn't have the time to get changed in a different room. "Ruby went outside and she hasn't come back yet. I hope she's okay," Yang said in a serious tone.

"Want me to get her?" I asked her, "I'm going out anyways."

"Really, would you?" Yang said turning to me.

"Yeah, what are friends for?" I told her.

"Oh thank you Allie!" Yang said running to hug me.

I didn't have time to dodge so I had to take the hug and I felt myself being crushed. "Yangg …" I groaned. She let go and I gasped for hair holding onto part of the wall near the door. "Gah."

"Thanks Allie," Yang said smiling.

I was still gasping for air, "No problem, see, you later," I replied grabbing an umbrella before running out.

Running into the courtyard I found Ruby under a tree covering from the rain. I heard a lightning off from the distance, as I went over to where she was. She was sitting with a book in her lap as she was curled up, most likely from the cold wet feeling of the rain.

Getting closer I could see more details, her combat uniform was soaking wet and her face was wet. I stood next to her holding an umbrella over her head, blocking falling rain from the branches. She looked up and saw me,; she made a small smile as I leaned down to sit next to her. I checked my watch to make sure that I wasn't late or running out of time, 15 minutes were left. _I've still got time_; I thought as Ruby leaned closer to me, she was shivering from the cold. I took off my blazer and gave it to her in an attempt to give her some warmth.

"Ruby! What were you doing out here? You're shivering!" I scolded her.

She merely continued to shiver, chattering her teeth before speaking, "S-Sorry, I-I was j-just out here w-writing before it started pouring."

"Here, let me keep you warm," I said creating a small flame in the palm of my hand.

Bringing it closer to her I attempted to bring heat to her; she moved her hands to where the heat was and tried to warm her hands. She slowly shivered less but continued on shivering. "T-Thanks A-Al."

"You're welcome," I told her while still sharing my body heat with her.

"Al, I-I don't t-think that y-you s-should g-go on this mission," Ruby stuttered.

"Why?" I questioned merely puzzled.

"Y-You're going to b-be alone against h-hundreds o-of Grimm," Ruby answered.

"It'll be okay, I'll come back. Remember what I said? Well you're one of my cherished ones," I told her.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, you and the rest of the team," I answered.

"B-But it's d-dangerous."

"If I don't do it, then who will?"

"But, But."

"No more buts, it's my duty, our duty to uphold and protect people. You said it yourself once, we're here to make it a better day. I can take care of myself Ruby," I saw her begin to say something, I interjected, "Tell you what, when I get back, you and me will have cookies together."

Her face lit up slightly, she smiled, "T-That would be nice, t-thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ruby stopped shivering and got up, her teeth still chattered so I left my blazer with her. I gave her the umbrella to go back to the dorm. We both turned our separate paths, me to the helicopter that waited me further down and her back to the dorm.

The courtyard was lit as a rectangular landing pad was raised; Professor Goodwitch was waiting for me along with the drop ship that slowly descended. I held onto my hat in fear of it being blown off from the wind, Professor Goodwitch's cape was also waving in the wind. The ship was a small ship with four circular pods in the corners which were currently pointed towards the ground at this moment. The carrying part of the ship was rectangular and had a domed like glass frame for a cockpit. I checked my watch and it was exactly 8:59, one minute until I would be leaving.

The ship slowly descended, it opened up the door, the ramp extended and Professor Goodwitch addressed me, "Evening Mr. Rho, I shall be accompanying you for the trip. Did you have any troubles today?"

"Not at all, let's get the show on the road," I replied.

As I was on the plane I activated my suit of armour, chances were was that the location would be too remote to send a signal to. The suit of armour assembled itself and I deactivated my helmet, compressing it to the back of my head to let oxygen come in naturally and easily. In the drop ship there were benches along the walls with the pilot section in the front, the drop ship was lit with a red light coming from the ceiling. Professor Goodwitch stood up as she told me the details.

"You will be arriving at the heart of the forest on your own; you will be dropped off from the air as we cannot land. As I've said before you will be exterminating Grimm within a section and destroying their nests, I've up loaded the location into your watch," She told me while tapping her scroll.

I was phased out for a moment as I cleared my head; we were moving rather fast and had almost arrived at the site. "Mr. Rho, do you understand?"

I phased back in, "Roger." I responded.

"We're here," Professor Goodwitch stated.

We stopped and hovered above the ground, the ground of the drop ship opened up and I stood up, ready to take a plunge into the pitch black forest. "Good luck Mr. Rho," Professor Goodwitch wished.

"I don't need luck," I responded, falling into the forest.

* * *

**Post Author's note:**

**A direct statement about Allen's power, a mission, some moments with Velvet and Ruby. And that's about it, I'm going to work on the design for the "upgrade" and I'm thinking of something along the lines of a divingish helmet complete with oxygen tubes to the helmet. As well something more mecha like, i.e. back mortars to launch barrages of acid at enemies, complete with a hand canon for extra fire power, as well as becoming a full metal suit.**


	12. Chapter 9: Extermination

**Author's Note:**

**This is the most action focused chapter as it's just one battle after another. Not much plot development here, sorry, but a cool reveal comes at the end. There are a plot focussed scenes, but those feature the minority of this chapter.**

**I can't believe I made a mistake on the chapter numbers and only noticed it a week later. *Face palm* Nothing was really fixed in the actual content of the chapter.**

**Next chapter to be posted later today.**

**Anyways, review and enjoy,**

**- Lor**

* * *

Chapter 9: Extermination

I dropped into the forest; I could hear the air through my suit as I spread out my limbs. Before landing on the ground I flipped myself so that I landed with my fist on the ground in a crouched position. The forest was dark and I could hear birds coming out of the trees as I came in. I could barely tell the forest from the ground except for a few shades that seemed to stick out, I identified these as trunks. My suit wasn't picking up a clear image since everything was so dark. I touched my watch and issued a command for the visor to light up.

A bright white light shone from my visor, illuminating the forest. I felt a chill down my spine,_ oh great_. I then heard growls from behind me and I turned around, I saw a set of black eyes before a beowolf jumped me, forcing me to roll back. Gaining momentum he wanted to pin me down but I regained my footing easily, I grabbed the neck of the beast and let go kicking the beast back. The beowolf landed and snarled at me as his limbs were stretched.

I activated my Earth form to increase my physical strength, "EARTH, QUAKE!" The watch rang.

The beowolf in turn howled and I heard rustling come from the trees. _Damn, more Beowolves_. I activated my jet thrusters charging forward into the beowolf, grabbing its neck. I took it into the air and kicked it down, the force killing it in the process. I landed and I could see five more Beowolves around me, they were snarling and standing on their hind legs. Their soulless red eyes squinted as they focused on the bright light that was focusing on them. I initiated the fight by stomping my foot erupting a giant pillar of rock that sent the first beowolf up. The other four snarled and the first one to my left charged at me, it swung its right claw at me and I ducked under the blow while a second one went for my lowered body. I rolled forward and there was another beowolf waiting for me, it was stretched on all fours waiting for a pounce.

I rebounded forward overcoming the beowolf and knocking it onto the ground. I stuck out a right hand; a large, dense, brown rock encompassed it forming a sphere over my hand. I held my left hand over the beowolf and spiked the rock on my right hand into its chest, disintegrating the beast and the rock into dust. I heard a claw being swung in the air and flipped over, I was however met with a beowolf pinning me down from the backside. More had shown up, I was pinned into the ground with my arms stretched out and pinned down. The Grimm gnashed its teeth as I moved my head to avoid it. As I was making sure my head wasn't decapitated into a gruesome mess I created spikes from the ground. The spikes curved and were pointed to the beowolf on top of me, I snapped my fingers on my right hand and the spikes impaled the Grimm going straight for the heart.

The residue from the Grimm was left on me and before I could regain my footing the other three remaining Beowolves were onto me. One of them charged me and I was bucked into the woods through trees, I could feel my aura levels deplete as my shields were taking the blows. I became tired as I was carried through the woods, eventually they took me to a clearing and they flung me out into it. The three circled me, I activated my ice form. "Freeze," My watch said as I took a step back and fired three freezing bolts from my left hand. They hit their mark and I turned away, I snapped my right hands and the Grimm crumbled as the ice shattered, leaving their dust frozen.

"Now that that's taken care of I can resume my mission," I told myself.

I looked at the mini map in the bottom left hand corner of my HUD. According to the map the beowolf nest was further forward and secluded in the mountains. There was a nevermore nest situated to the left along with a nest behind me. It was a mantis Grimm; I was informed of this new type of Grimm in Professor Port's class. They were huge stretching to be 2-3 feet higher than most humans. I was instructed that they lived lives of solitude and did not allow any other creatures of their kind into their territory. Since they were very territorial it implied that they were extremely aggressive.

"Null," The watch said as I reverted to my normal form to conserve energy for future use.

The most challenging nest would be the Beowolves as they lived in packs so there would definitely be ten or more wolves waiting for me when I arrive. I crouched on the ground and stretched my hands out, the jets on my hands activated and I sprang up. There was a slight force as I exploded off of the ground and I flew forward towards the wolf nest. From Professor Port's lectures I also noted that female Beowolves tended to stay home to tend to their young while the males went hunting each day. So, killing the females and their pups would severely cripple the Beowolves in the vicinity. I flew forward with that intention through the night sky.

The mountain had a Cliffside leading to a cave. The mountain was grey in colour, the walls were smooth detailing that it was a very old mountain due to erosion. I landed about ten feet away from the mountain cave where the nest was supposed to be. I heard snarls and a large alpha wolf came out, it was huge in size towering over me. The alpha wolf had white hair that could pass off as a mask surrounding it's dark red blood thirsty eyes. The beowolf was on all fours, its mouth dripping with saliva. I tensed, the beast stretched up to be twice my body height, I regained my courage and prepared myself. I tapped my watch's interface and activated my fire form, "BURN BURN BURN!" The watch rang as I charged the beast.

The beast was ready and merely swung me to the side into the cliff; I conjured up a fire ball and launched it towards the beast. The blast hit it directly but the Grimm was unaffected, it charged me attempting to pin me to the wall. Learning from my previous mistake I stood my ground with my hands out, it pinned my left hand but failed to pin my right as I grasped onto its neck. Its brute strength was too strong for my grip and it bit my right arm, doing so struck my shields. Sure it hit the shields but I was already low on aura from the previous entry to the forest. The force of the bite from the beast took its toll heavily on my aura and I began to grow tired. The suit was beginning to malfunction and the HUD flickered in and out as my aura was being drained faster than I could keep it up. I needed to think fast or it would surely bite my arm off and go for my head next,_ this armour is strong but it's got nothing on the sheer strength of this beast_.

I conjured a flame in my left hand turning it into a ball of condensed heat; I put my final energy into this last resort, the flame turned blue as my aura was on overdrive. I flung the ball straight into its chest; it seared its fur, digging into the flesh of the beast. It let go of my arm as it howled in pain. My suit depowered and all I could sense was the sound of the beast moving backwards. I somersaulted and the beast fell backwards into the forest. I heard a splat and the alpha wolf grimacing, I took a deep breath, regaining some of my aura to power the visuals and the light on my visor. I had only a flicker of aura so I couldn't use any of my elemental powers easily. As well the jets need aura for it to power, which I lacked. I scanned around; surely the other wolves would be in disarray as the leader, the alpha, was just killed. No doubt the male wolves would be bickering and fighting each other for control. I teleported my revolver to me, as complicated as it was to break and copy the structure the object was small so it didn't use too much of my remaining aura. The HUD did however, flicker as it came into my hands before returning back to normal.

I walked into the cave and I could hear snoring, I held up my revolver pointing it upwards as I kept it closed to my face. I scanned the cave and found that it extended deeper to the right. Scanning the cave further from left to right the light shone on the walls casting a glow showing several passages. I followed the sound of where the snoring was coming from, that would most likely lead me to the beowolf nest. I turned left into a deeper passage, the tunnel lead deeper and I could hear a stream down the end. There was another tunnel to the left and I could hear the Beowolves snoring, my first objective was near. I proceeded forward with caution, the path winded in an S pattern until my flashlight shone on Beowolves sleeping peacefully. Currently they presented no harm but when they grew up they would become blood thirsty for mankind. I proceeded forward, there were two females in the den. I turned around and I didn't hear any other wolves in the cave, just these two. The first was on the left and was hugging its pups in its sides.

I stepped near the female, I flicked out my chamber carefully and teleported a clip of penetrator ammo that Ruby gave me this morning. I heard the wolf rise; I quickly inserted the clip and unloaded it straight into her head. She whimpered alerting the second female into action, but it was too late. I had already swung around and shot the Female straight through its jaw. The other pups woke up and they cowered, the pups were small, about the size of a standard dog. Their eyes were a hazy white colour, I remembered Professor Port mentioning that Grimm only gain their red eyes and vicious behaviour five months after birth. Right now, these Grimm were innocent but they wouldn't stay like that for long, I also recalled him telling us that it was inevitable for Grimm to become vicious killers.

I sighed at what had to be done, instead of taking the time to kill them one by one I merely decided to scorch them to death. Sure, it wasn't the best way to go but it would be cleaner than having a mess of their bodies around. At least this way their remains would be disintegrated and burned into the air. I switched to my fire form and created a large storm of fire enveloping me. The storm created eruptions on the ground causing for the pups to be burned alive. The heat was so intense that all of the flames were blue, the remains disintegrating immediately.

After the extermination was finished I took a deep breath, my armour had depowered due to the lack of energy, it was pitch black in the armour. I went over to the wall and sighed, I decided to take a nap to regain my energy. I lied with my back against the wall, my left leg was stretched out while I had my right leg bent supporting my right hand, it would heal by the morning. _I wonder what the others are doing_? I thought before drifting into a relaxing sleep.

Ruby was staring out of the window while standing on her knees on Allen's couch. She was looking outside of the window at the morning sun rise. "I wonder if Al is okay," She said to herself.

Yang had woken up from her slumber, not due to Ruby's whistle this morning, no; she woke up because there was no whistle. Her body had become accustomed to the usual wake up of Ruby's whistle so much that they would always wake up at around this time. Her hair was ruffled but retained much of its structure, while her body was lying over her bed, half of it over it and the other half on the bed. Today she woke up with her upper body over the bed and on the floor while her lower half was on the bed.

She looked up and saw Ruby looking out of the window, "Whatcha looking at sis?"

"Just the sunrise," Ruby replied, "It's beautiful."

"You're thinking about Allie aren't you?" Yang asked grinning out of affection.

"No! Of course not," Ruby answered blushing.

Groans came from Weiss who seemed to be trying to sleep still; it was really early in the morning. The heiress would only wake up by an alarming sound; otherwise she would continue to sleep.

Yang sighed, putting on a big sister tone, "I'm sure he's fine."

"I don't know," Ruby stated. "He could be hurt."

"Well, there's no escaping that, we're all bound to be hurt on missions in some way or another. We aren't gods," Yang stated looking outside at the sun rise. "So what do you think?"

"I'm just scared that he won't come back," Ruby answered.

"He will, he won't go down that easy," Yang told her moving to the couch that Ruby was on. She was also remembering how Allen fought Yang even with the wound in his back and the leakage of dust.

"But, he's the first person I've felt this way about, I-I don't want to lose him," Ruby said almost shouting her last word before Yang halted her with a hug.

Of course Yang already knew that Ruby had feelings for Allen, she did tease them on several occasions. "He'll come back, I'm sure of it," Yang replied trying to assure her. "I mean he was part of that team that saved the world before, I'm sure the Grimm are no big task."

"You're right," Ruby said sighing.

"Come on, let's go and get breakfast," Yang said getting changed.

"Okay," Ruby agreed.

The two changed, leaving their partners sleeping, Ruby looked outside of the window for one last time. She'd forgotten to say something to Allen before he left her, _good luck Al,_ she prayed in her head.

Yang was waiting by the door as Ruby still looked outside at the sun rise. "You coming sis?"

"Coming Yang," Ruby answered looking one more time at the illustrious sun rise before leaving.

I woke up in the cave, regaining some of my strength. My suit was still pitch black as I've yet to activate my aura. Doing so the suit came to life and I scanned the pitch black cave for any future dangers. The remaining dust of the Grimm had disappeared into nothing thankfully. I could feel my aura levels continue to rise as I began to gain energy from waking up, in the bottom left hand corner of the HUD a message came up, _Jets functional, elemental forms functional, all operations working at maximum efficiency_.

I left the dark cave and exited into the afternoon sun, I turned off the light on my visor. I scanned the surroundings; the forest was bright and coloured with luscious green trees. There was a second mountain in the distance, I could hear the wails of the mantis Grimm coming from the east. I decided to take out the Mantis Grimm as the Nevermore was hunting by this time for its meal. Walking over to the edge of the cliff that acted as the entrance to the cave I jumped off, activating my jets as I fell. I flew over to the swamp that the Mantis Grimm preferred to reside in; it preferred the dark green environment to hide itself in before striking onto its opponent.

Arriving at the site I heard clicks; I attributed this to the Mantis Grimm but couldn't see it. I slowly landed into the swamp below. Landing in tall grass I scanned my surroundings, there were tall trees around me and the pool of water in front of me casted a murky glow on the surroundings. The environment was smoggy with a tint of green, I could barely see past the water body. I continued forward believing that the Mantis Grimm would be around me, arriving nearer to the body of water I saw a body shade move from its position across from the river it disappeared into the smog. I heard clicks coming nearer; I first heard one from the right and instinctively looked there. I held up my revolver in my hand, ready to shoot when the insectoid came out.

I heard the clicking sound move behind me, when I did turn the Grimm had already pounced on me gaining the upper hand. It grabbed my shoulders with its claws and my shields were hit heavily. It pushed me back and into the body of water, I landed in the shallows with my head submerged under the murky green water. I attempted to get up but its hind legs landed on my chest rooting me to the ground. I saw a claw come in from the right and dodged it, then, a second one followed from the left. Its head came down and I grabbed onto its neck, its razor sharp pincers on its mouth clicking in the water.

I pushed its neck back and tapped my watch bringing my revolver back to me. I took aim with my right hand as it materialized into my hand, I launched a single bullet into its head stunning it and giving me time to recover. When I got up I could finally clearly see its features, the body of the Mantis was black like most Grimm as well there were white shoulder greaves. Its claws were scythes like a regular Mantis, it was jagged and gleamed in the light showing its razor sharp attribute. The front of the body was white and seemed to be plated; its foot was short connecting to its long slender limbs. Although they were twig like it allowed for the Grimm to jump over 15 feet in the air. There were a set of wings in its back, the thin wings extended outwards; it was never meant to fly but to allow for it to glide. The slits on its head held red eyes that were seething and closed slightly as it was enduring the pain. It focused on me again, and I thought about my options. Although it was armoured it was a light, fast, and an efficient killer, it traded strength and defense for speed and agility allowing for it to strike, also, like all insects they were the most vulnerable to heat.

I switched to my fire form, in order to scorch the beast. Jabbing my hand out I conjured a fireball and flung it towards the beast. It hit is square in the chest as intended. This wasn't the regular kind of ball that I would toss at grunts. The ball of flames fell to the ground, I stomped on the ground with my right foot forward, a circle appeared below the beast encasing it in a bright orange storm. I intended to trap the beast in a position that it would have no choice but to bounce up, then I would strike with my blade.

I held my left hand out forcing my flames to close in on the Grimm, the heat grew around in the circle and the Mantis screeched in pain. I transformed the revolver into its blade form and held it in a back hand form. It was lying against my right arm as I waited for the Grimm to feel the heat of the flames. The flames got so intense that the Grimm had no choice but to bounce up to escape the flames, halting the flames I activated my jets.

The jets were faster than the Mantis Grimm and exploded off of the ground, I dived straight for the Grimm as it was falling. I sliced upwards and the insectoid wailed in pain. Its body was severed in two from its shoulder downwards. It's body began to disintegrate into ashes from the cut I made as the two parts began to fall. They landed limply and lifelessly on the ground while I landed easily as my jets slowed the fall.

I landed on my feet and scanned the surroundings, _well, with that done time to locate the nest._ I didn't even have to take a single step when I heard a crack. I looked down and saw dried up leaves and twigs formed in a circle followed by several white eggs. I had already destroyed one, I scanned around, there were no other Grimm around, if it did enter the Mantis Grimm would strike it swiftly and eviscerate the foe with its claws. However, the Mantis Grimm was not unintelligible enough to leave the place without any source of food. Its nest was situated right next to a body of water that looked like it stretched very deep. Its food source was most likely the fish that would swim in the waters. This was balanced by any wandering animal that dared to enter its territory.

I merely cut the eggs in two with my blade easily and effortlessly, exposing the hatchlings too early. Their bodies were tiny and covered in a thick slippery fluid. They tried to stand but they bodies were too under developed; their organs wouldn't be able to handle the outside environment. I watched them die before leaving coldly. I walked through the swamp and back into the forest.

Reaching the end of the forest I could hear another Grimm surface from behind me, I didn't want to bother engaging the Grimm as I had a mission to complete. I looked up and it was around six in the evening, the sun was missing from the sky and the sky did not redden with the orange hue that came with the sunset.

I flew upwards bouncing off of the ground and into the air. I flew over north to where the Nevermore nest was supposed to be. I didn't have to fly far when the massive bird like creature spotted me. It began to circle before diving for me; I flipped upright and faced the bird that was diving. It then soared with its beak, pincering me within its beak. I felt myself being brought forward and with haste, I dropped my blade as the bird flew in the air shaking my body along with it. I realized it was taking me to its nest, _come on, think fast_. I thought to myself as we approached the nest, I could hear smaller cries that were getting closer.

I did something so risky that Weiss would call me an idiot at the top of her lungs, before checking on me, that is. I slammed my fist into the eye of the beast causing for it to close its eyes before dropping me. I began to fall with my back faced towards the ground; I flipped myself forward and reactivated my jets. I activated my ice form in mid-air, holding out both of my hands the jets turned off and I shot a bolt of freezing ice towards the Nevermore. I hit my mark, the left wing ice began to spread over the Nevermore, causing for a shift in balance, its left wing slumped downwards increasing its mass and dragging it closer to the ground. As it sped up due to gravity it crashed into the forest and I pursued after it. There was a clear clearing with trees toppled over, and although they slowed the Grimm from reaching the base of the mountain the clearing was several kilometers long.

I landed on top of the bird and it shook its wing, the ice had shattered during its fall and I quickly ran toward its head, determined to make the kill. I jumped, with no other options to turn the battle around the Nevermore began to get up and fly off the ground. I was already in midair, its death was inevitable, I teleported my blade into my hand, I held it downwards preparing to stab the creature. It was only a few feet in the air when the blade went through its head, striking its brain. It fell limply to the ground.

Determined to go home today I flew upwards to kill the hatchlings, landing in the nest they huddled towards the mountain. They realized that if I was here then their parent was dead. I could see four tiny hatchlings. Their eyes were similar to the beowolf pups, pure white. I stepped forward, they didn't look harmless, in fact, they were scared. They looked at me in fear, pleading for their lives. I sighed,_ I don't like this, but it's my mission, they'll only grow up to be merciless killers_. The first one stepped forward. It seemed to be the largest of the group and was squawking at me, the others went behind him. He circled me making sure to keep the other hatchlings behind him, he was protecting them. I took a deep breath, the lights on the side of my helmet lighting up before fading as I breathed.

I swiftly put an end to the first one; it fell, whimpering as its head was removed from its body. I moved swiftly to the next, their ends were painless and quick. After their bodies had returned to the ashes I looked at the sun, it was setting and I had no place to stay. With no choice but extraction I tapped my watch bringing up a channel that Professor Goodwitch had set up to call for extraction.

A holo-screen showed up, it was grey with a box in the middle showing the frequency of the voices. Professor Goodwitch was in the upper right hand corner a formal photo of her was shown in a box. A picture of me was shown in the bottom right hand corner complete with my dress attire.

A few seconds after bringing up the channel Professor Goodwitch answered, "Good evening Mr. Rho. Are you done your mission?"

"Yes, ready for extraction Professor," I answered.

"Good, me and the transport will arrive in approximately one hour, meet us at these coordinates," She ordered. "You will have to hold out and destroy any Grimm within the vicinity."

I received a new red dot; it was near the site that I had dropped from. "Understood, making my way over now."

"Good luck," Professor Goodwitch wished.

"I don't need luck," I boasted before turning off the channel.

I activated my jets and flew towards the extraction point. It took 20 minutes to reach the extraction point, tapping my watch's interface I called up a timer to appear in my HUD. Starting from now I would have to hold out for approximately 40 minutes. My landing was sure to generate tons of noise drawing many Grimm to my position; _I guess this was what Professor Goodwitch meant_.

I heard rustling come from the woods before I was charged by a large dark object. My hands felt fur and I deduced that it was an Ursa charging me. It flung me into the forest with so much force that I slammed through multiple trees before stopping. The Ursa went on all fours and faced me; all I could see were its pitch black body shape and its red eyes focusing on me. I was slumped up against the remains of the tree on the ground dazed. I squinted focusing on the creature in front of me, shaking my head I regained consciousness, the Ursa roared realizing that I was still alive.

I bounced back up and readied for the assault, we charged for each other. During the charge I switched into my earth form to combat the physically tougher beast. Its massive hands reached out to grab me but I intercepted with my fists pushing it back. It turned into a power of force; my suit was on overdrive converting my aura into greater physical strength.

The Ursa rose to its full height, and we went into a full contest of strength. I predicted this would happen, thus I began to create sharp spikes of rock from the ground below near the Ursa's feet. With my mind I willed for the spike to pierce the Ursa's leg. It never made it through but I could tell that it was in pain as it howled. I then took a step back moved my left hand over my right, stopping the spike it disintegrated into dirt as it fell to the ground. A large rock formation surrounded my entire hand; it was about the size of a large pumpkin. I walked forward and punched the Ursa's head, doing massive damage to its body, it wasn't dead yet though.

I thrusted my right hand forward in, clenching it like a claw. This sent a spike straight into the Ursa and it howled in pain before it died. The spike pierced right through its heart and it died instantly turning into ashes. I began to run back when I was circled by several Beowolves, _hmph, the new pack_. I turned into my wind form, "TEMPEST!" My watch rang as I created a powerful tornado; on my HUD the aura reading showed that I was getting low with only half of my initial reserve. I flung the tornado towards the Grimm trapping several of them; they were flung upwards as the tornado spat them out. Those ones turned to Ash immediately as they fell down. The Beowolves closed in on me, I stepped back and glanced behind me, a large tree with a massive trunk was behind me and the Beowolves were circling fast.

One of the Beowolves initiated the fight as it pounced forward; I dodged to the right as I heard a gust of wind. Unfortunately one of the Beowolves was right beside me and quickly chomped on my right arm, my shields took a hit and my aura level was dangerously low. The rest of them circled in, spit foaming from their mouths as they snarled. Their red eyes focused on me, ready to kill me at a moment's notice. The Beowolf holding onto me then grabbed my body with its claws as it began to crush me. The rest of the Beowolves jumped for me; with one last resort I created a tornado around me. The Beowolves were trapped and flung upwards like me, unlike me they did not land safely. Their bodies turned to ash as I floated down to the ground.

I didn't even have a moment to breathe before I was charged by a Boarbatusk. It charged straight through several trees toppling them over. My shields were down and my aura was expended, I could hear more Ursa coming. _This is not where I die!_ I grabbed the Boarbatusk's tusks with both of my hands, pushing myself off of the Boarbatusk I flung myself behind it. "Null," my watch told me as I reverted back to my regular white form.

I flared my aura in a desperate attempt; it only activated my reticles allowing me to see what was happening. I panted, exhausted from fighting a pack of Beowolves, and an Ursa. Now several more showed up and I wasn't sure that I would survive. I regained my breath and prepared myself for the fight. An Ursa had walked over in that time and merely flung me across in the clearing. It flipped me on my front but another Ursa behind me was already there, it swiped at the back of my armour creating deep claw marks, scratching through the dust tubes and cutting straight through the electrical circuits.

I felt electricity surge through my back and into my body. The pain caused me to collapse onto the ground, _No! I have to return, I have to see them again. Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Ruby, this is not where I end!_ I got up but was slumped over with my hands on my knees, out of instinct I activated my ice form, but, instead of turning a bright blue it glowed yellow instead. The exoskeleton began to overflow with power creating a yellow wisp around me. More Grimm appeared, attracted to the strong aura that they sensed from me. I felt a deep strength surge from me and instinctively latched onto it, I floated off of the ground as liquid dispersed from the armour. The liquid was yellow and hit in a circle around me. It stretched for several feet and vaporized the Grimm straight on the spot. I still glowed a bright yellow before I landed back on my feet.

This expended my aura so greatly that it seemed to affect my health as was doing internal damage. I felt several ribs crack, my heart race at unnatural beats, and my brain felt like exploding as well. The pain flared as my suit continued to heat, the shocks returning and coming at full force now that my armour was overheating. I collapsed, either from the heat, the electrocution, or by the extensive use of my aura, possibly all of them. Before I became unconscious I could hear the transport that came come and Professor Goodwitch shout. "Mr. Rho!"

Professor Goodwitch carried Allen onto the plane in her arms. His arms laid loosely on the grounds while his head was cocked back, he was lifeless. She sat him on the plane and immediately told the driver to step on it. She looked outside then back to the body that lied limply on the seat. The armour continued to produce steam as electricity was on the fritz, broken wires showed electricity jumping between them. _Stay strong_, she thought as she waited.

Ruby who was out watching the night sky from the dorm room looked to see Allen return. She then noticed that he was unconscious and sustained heavy damage. "Allen!" She screamed as she ran out in a shower of petals. Doing so awoke everybody in the room, Yang stared at the rose petals that were left on the floor then outside, her eyes widened as Allen was being carried in Professor Goodwitch's arms.

Weiss and Blake got up in suit, "Guys, Allen's back," Yang told them. Her face was trying to sustain a cheer but was grimacing at the same time.

"That's good," Blake answered yawning.

"No, look," Yang said pointing to where Allen was.

Blake focused on him and could see his limp unconscious body along with the heavy damages. Blake opened her eyes and ran after Ruby, Yang followed suit, running after her partner. They didn't bother to get dressed, the situation was too urgent. Weiss also realized this and scurried out, her eyes were wide open as they ran through the halls following her teammates. _If you aren't alive moron I'll kill you_! She thought as she ran through the halls.

Ruby had made it to the front door when Professor Goodwitch stepped in first. She noticed his steaming armour radiate with so much heat it could melt stone. She then noticed the indents on his armour along with the fried electrical circuits. The Professor looked glumly at the girl as Allen's hand hanged on the floor and his head was cocked back. He was completely unconscious and had no ability to move at all.

Ruby's became miserable, the sight of him in this position made her feel misery, but at the same time rage. "What happened?" She asked looking at the body, her eyes seemed to be ready to tear.

"He collapsed, his vitals are weak as he held out for extraction," Professor Goodwitch answered.

Ruby became enraged, "You should have gotten there faster!"

"Believe me Miss Rose we have, but it seems that fate was not in our favour," Professor Goodwitch answered.

Ruby was beginning to cry as the rest of the team appeared. Yang came straight for her sister, "It'll be okay Ruby," She told her, holding Ruby in her arms.

"B-But, he's dead," Ruby continued crying straight into her sister's shirt.

Blake merely looked as she observed what happened. She did however have a look of worry and concern for the armoured fighter. Weiss on the other hand was a mixture of denial, and arrogance. "You dolt," She said in a hushed tone. "Why didn't you live."

The group went immediately to the infirmary, it was a small room with two rooms for the patients. The nurse was at the front desk reading an article. She was dressed in a white outfit as she leaned back in her chair. There were four chairs along the right wall for the patient's parents or loved ones. The room was almost completely white and you could smell how sanitized it was. The nurses work desk was in the corner and was like a booth.

The nurse piped up and pulled a stretcher as Professor Goodwitch helped to set Allen on it. "I'm going to have to remove the armour," She said.

"The watch controls it," Ruby told her still grief stricken. "It gets charged by aura."

Professor Goodwitch took the watch and activated a flicker of her aura turning on the watch, she disengaged the armour, hot steam came out and the armour undid itself compacting into steaming hot metal. They found several more deep cuts on his body, his back leaked blood from the Ursa that struck him. He was also severely burnt from the electrocution and he seemed to be having a fever. When Ruby witnessed this she cried even more, her pyjamas became soaked as her silver eyes leaked tears.

"Ruby?" Yang said going over to her sister who was beside Allen.

Ruby disappeared in a shower petals; nowhere to be seen until later. She'd locked herself in the dorm room and stuffed her face into her pillow. "Why! Why'd this happened! I should've been there!" She screamed into her pillow.

The nurse quickly took him into a room and locked the door behind her to attend to his injuries. Professor Goodwitch turned to the girls, "You may all return to your dorms, Allen is in the utmost of care."

"Is he going to be okay?" Blake asked.

Professor Goodwitch glanced at the room before returning her attention to the girls, she sighed, "I can't say."

Yang became furious, her hair was starting to burn before Blake realized this and ushered her out. Weiss left for the dorm on her own, to think by herself. "You idiot," She said to herself before leaving the two.

Yang and Blake went back to the dorm, all the while Yang stomped on the ground, getting increasingly angry until she arrived at the dorm. She flung open the door, one of the hinges came loose. "How could you do this Allen!" She screamed.

"Please Yang, let's just calm down and go to sleep, we'll deal with this in the morning, it's almost midnight," Blake told Yang trying to calm her down.

"Calm down! How can I calm down! Allen is on the brink of death and you're asking me to calm down!" Yang screamed into her partners face.

Blake grabbed Yang's shirt, "Yang! Think about your sister, believe me, everybody is taking it hard. Especially your sister," Blake told Yang staring straight into her eyes.

This calmed Yang down, Blake had a way of calming people down. There was just this aura around her, it might've been her attitude, or her calming voice. Either way it soothed the blond brawler and calmed her down. "Y-You're right," Yang said.

"There you go," Blake said going back up to her bed. "Get a good night's rest Yang, we'll all see him tomorrow."

Everybody went to sleep, it was silent but everybody had the same emotions, misery. They all lied in bed trying to sleep for the night, all while thinking the same thing, _hang in there Allen_.


	13. Chapter 10: Dreams

**Author's Note: **

**The real tenth chapter.**

**Sorry for taking a while to update, that was due to me finishing my other story "Detectives and Law Breakers" and the beginning of my new story "The Vocalist" (which you should definitely check it out). That was taking up time from this.**

**Anyways, enjoy, review and do all the usuals.**

**- Lor**

* * *

Chapter 10: Dreams

It was the following morning, right after the incident where Allen was carried in unconscious and on the brink of death. Nobody in team RRWBY slept a wink, sure they closed their eyes and attempted to sleep but the potential death of their teammate was on their minds the entire night. As such, when the morning sun shined the orange glow over the school grounds the first person out of bed and changed was Ruby.

Everybody else followed suit and got changed, changing into their combat attire, they went to visit Allen. The nurse at the front desk allowed them into his room; he was unconscious still in the quiet room. A machine that was hooked up to monitor his heart slowly pulsed. Ruby had scrambled over to see the unconscious boy; he just lied there limply, as if he was in a coma. The rest of the team merely stared at the sight; there were cuts everywhere from on his face.

The hospital room was still, nobody made a sound. They just watched the unconscious boy, his hair was parted neatly so that they could see his face. But then someone broke the silence, "That's odd," it was Weiss.

"What's odd?" Blake asked.

"He should have his aura on," Weiss stated.

"Really Weiss? Allen is on the brink of death and you bring up his aura?" Yang spat back furiously.

"Yang, this is important. Everybody who can use magic has their lifeline tied to aura, me included. Our bodies are constantly teeming with magic, it never moves. And if there is a large build up we become internally damaged, which is why we use aura to maintain a constant flow of it. We don't use much of it, just enough to cause it to move. The fact that his aura isn't on might just kill him if he doesn't wake up soon," Weiss stated.

"He's going to die?" Ruby asked her face welling up in tears.

Yang went over to her sister and put a hand on her shoulder, "Nobody said that."

Ruby's eyes continued to well up until she buried her face into Allen's chest.

"So, how do you know this?" Yang asked.

"You dolt," Weiss said in a quiet tone. "I'm use magic too, even if it is different."

"Right," Yang said face palming herself.

Weiss focused again on Allen, she sensed an energy surge from with him as it skyrocketed. Her eyes widened in surprise, "Guys, his aura levels are rising."

Allen began to thrash around in his sleep, as he groaned in pain. And attempted to latch to the first thing in sight, "Weiss … what's happening to him?" Yang asked.

"I-I don't know, I've never seen this before," Weiss answered unsure of what to do. For all of her knowledge on magic she didn't have any idea what this was. "But he doesn't seem to be stopping."

"Ruby! Get away from him!" Yang exclaimed, but it was too late. Allen's right hand latched onto Ruby's wrist. She immediately lost consciousness and dropped to the floor. She seemed to be having a spasm as well. "Ruby!" She exclaimed scrambling over to where her sister was lying. She tried to pry Allen's right hand off of her sister's left. He resisted with an iron grip.

"Help me pry his fingers off!" Yang exclaimed almost tearing.

Ruby began to groan in pain as well, her eyelids blackened as she continued to remain unconscious. Weiss and Blake ran over as the trio tried to rip Allen's hand away from Ruby. After several minutes of struggling they panted. He continued to resist.

Yang sat became furious; she banged her right hand on the ground creating a large indent. Not even the combined effort from their teammates could loosen the bond that Allen created.

"Damn it Allen! First you and now Ruby! Why'd you drag her into this! I thought you guys were friends!" Yang said whimpering.

"Weiss, get the nurse," Blake instructed.

Blake walked over to where Yang was, "It's not his fault, I think that there's a reason why he reached out for somebody. I think he's trying to show us something, who knows what she is seeing."

"It's just, why? Why did this happen?" Yang questioned as her eyes continued to well up.

"No one knows why, things just happen," Blake stated. "We can't always fight to win. Sometimes fate has its way."

"It sucks," Yang stated trying to bring her mood up. It only caused her to tear even more.

The nurse came in with another stretcher and the group helped Ruby onto it, she too tried to pry Allen's hold on Ruby but it wouldn't budge. She placed the two stretchers close together as they lied there, thrashing around but constantly in a hold. Yang went over to Ruby and parted her hair from her eyes.

"Come on, let's get to class," Blake said trying to bring Yang up. "There's nothing we can do for them."

"Y-You're right," Yang answered getting up.

The trio left the two in the infirmary, unknown to everyone was the transfer of aura between the two. It seemed that Allen was sapping the aura from the younger girl as they were connected. This caused a massive influx of aura to appear in Allen's system, this would normally kill anybody but, it seemed that he was controlling it. He did leave a glimmer of aura in Ruby, but only a glimmer. The two continued to struggle as they lied unconscious in the infirmary. And nobody knew what was happening.

I woke up in a dream, like I was an observer, only watching from a distance. In this dream it seemed that I was fighting somebody, whoever it was, he or she was engulfed in flames of some kind. I changed my form, and saw a glowing yellow figure appear, there were twin mortar cannons mounted to its back as it fired them at the person. What came out were large globs was liquid, these were reflected and they feel to the ground, eating up the ground and creating holes. The armour was completely metal and seemed to pulse with coolants everywhere. There was also an arm cannon attached on the left arm, the helmet was large and was heavily reinforced. There was a goggle like texture to the helmet and two tubes which connected to its mouth. I assumed that the person breathed from those. The top was a simple dome that stretched a bit over the reticles.

The person launched a glob from the left arm and the arm moved up and down as it seemed to reload. It continued to fight, but before I could watch the following events I was thrusted into another dream. In this dream the surroundings were dark; I was in my armour while being held by the neck with a hand. I saw a blade appear and sever my left hand from my body, causing for it to fall limply to the floor before I was stabbed through the back. The blade poked out of my chest as I coughed and fell limply to the floor. I saw somebody scramble over but the image was fuzzy and I couldn't make out clearly who it was. But, whoever it was seemed to be crying as it held my dying body.

As I watched this I gulped, I knew that this was a dream but it felt so real. I heard voices laugh and mock at me before a figure stepped out. A figure was clothed in a white robe and hood. It revealed its face to me. I saw Ruby's pale face and silver eyes.

"Hello Allen," the Ruby look alike told me.

"Ruby? Is that you?" I asked as I stepped closer.

"Is that whom you see? Oh, interesting. But no, I am not her, I'm Fate. To myself I'm just a wisp of white energy. To others, well, they look like whoever they want to see," She answered.

She switched forms and became the blond haired Yang. My jaw gaped open, "How did you do?"

"That? Wasn't my doing, you decided to see someone else. Now would you just pick someone so that you can stop gaping in the mouth? I'm on a schedule here," She taunted.

"Fine," I said thinking of the previous form.

"Good, now, what you just saw are events that will happen in the future," Fate told me.

I didn't know why but I believed her, "Wait how do you know this?" I questioned.

"God, are you really dense? I'm a god, or at least a piece of the future. These dreams are warnings, signs of the future," Fate answered.

I seemed to believe what she was saying; under normal circumstances I would never believe such a ridiculous story. But for some reason I found myself believing her. "So, that's going to happen in the future? Am I going to die?"

"That, I simply cannot answer. Even I don't know that much," She stated.

"But I thought that you were a god? You couldn't even see if I'm going to die?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Well, I'm not technically a god. I can't see everything in the future; all I know about your future are these two visions," She responded.

I sighed, "So if this is going to happen in the future then I can stop all this right? Before it happens I mean."

Fate snapped back, "Don't try and fight Fate! I've seen what happens to those who tried. It always ends up even worse than their actual Fate."

"Whoa, easy, sorry," I apologized trying to understand my future.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just, I've told too many people their Fate. They always end up trying to change it and what they get is even worse than what I showed them." She paused pulling her hood down. "I'm just here to warn you, you'll know what to do when the time comes." She continued beginning to disappear into the pitch black surroundings.

"Wait! Tell me more!" I said beginning to run after her before being stopped by some kind of invisible wall. I banged on it before I was lulled into a deep sleep.

What Ruby saw was completely different from what Allen saw; she saw the armour that Allen was wearing envelop itself in a bright yellow light before armour pieces flew around him. The armour assembled itself onto him and formed a liquid like armour. It was black with pulsing yellow trimming. There were two cannons on his back and an arm cannon on his left hand.

He fired a glob straight at Ruby, "Ah!" She exclaimed as the glob passed straight through her.

"What just happened?" Ruby questioned before a figure came about her.

A voice whispered to Ruby, "Create the armour," it said in a soothing, sweet, persuasive voice.

Ruby was then woken from her dream and found that she was freed from Allen's grip. His hand lied limply on his chest as he slept peacefully. "Was that, a vision?" She pondered. A pain throbbed in her head, "Gah, my head hurts," She complained, turning to find Al sleeping. She noticed him stop thrashing around and smiled, "At least Al's stopped moving around."

The nurse heard a sound and came in, she instructed Ruby to rest some more even through her protests. Ruby did so, closing her eyes and resting again, this time blissfully.

The evening passed and classes were over, the remaining three girls bolted for the infirmary. As they walked in they noticed the nurse just point, implying that she was okay with visitors. The three walked in and found that Allen's grip was loosened from Ruby, he still lied there unconscious.

Ruby saw the trio enter and woke up hazily, her eyes slowly waking up before seeing a tuft of blond hair. She then felt a large hug from somewhere that seemed to be crushing her, her eyes shot wide open and she groaned from the bone crushing hug.

"Urgh, Yang …" She groaned.

"I'm so glad that you're safe," Yang continued burying her face into her sister.

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

Yang let go so that Ruby could speak clearly, "I-I don't know, one second I was in here with you guys and the next I was in this dream world."

"Dream world?" Yang questioned, she was curious as to what Ruby meant.

"I-I saw some kind of armour, it was like Allen's. Then a scary voice told me to make the armour," Ruby answered. "I then woke up exhausted. Any idea what this means?"

"I sure don't," Yang answered. "Weiss?"

"This is, weird. But, it's only a dream right? So it couldn't be anything real," Weiss assured the group.

"I think Allen was trying to tell you something in particular, as he seemed to be grasping for you," Blake stated.

"Me? Why?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you are the best smith in our group besides him," Weiss interjected.

"But, how can we know if it's true?" Ruby questioned.

"There's no way sis, you just have to trust your gut feeling," Yang told her.

Ruby looked over to Allen who still seemed to be sleeping; he wasn't waking up at all, no matter how many people were in the room and talking. "I hope he's okay."

"I hope so too," Yang told her.

Weiss' eyes widened as she read a controlled flow of aura levels. Allen's eyes opened up slowly as he awoke from his slumber.

I woke up, whether it was my own volition, my teammates, or Fate forcibly waking me up. I couldn't tell, all that I knew was that I could control my body again. I saw the four girls stare at me; Ruby widened her eyes and squealed in joy. She bolted off of her stretcher and buried her face into my chest.

"You're okay!" She exclaimed hugging me tightly.

"Ah," I said seething a bit. "My ribs."

Ruby blushed as she pushed herself off of my chest. "Sorry," She apologized.

"It's okay," I said smiling to her. She smiled back and I turned my attention my teammates.

"Well speak of the devil," Yang stated.

Blake smiled as I awoke from my slumber, "What happened?" I asked.

"You got put into the infirmary you dolt, you were half dead!" Weiss scolded.

"Woah Weiss, what a change of character," Yang stated.

"Sorry Weiss," I said trying to sound sympathetic.

"Hmph, had us all worried sick," She grumbled as she went out the door.

"What's up with her?" I asked, curiously, I never got an answer.

"So could you tell us what happened?" Blake asked.

"Well, you all heard the story. I was told to exterminate nests of Grimm. That was easy. When I called for extraction, that's when things began to get crazy. Even I don't remember what happened, all I could remember was that the Grimm were dead and that the Professor picked me up, sorry I couldn't tell you more. It's like there's a blank in my memory," I said.

"It's okay," Ruby said smiling. "I'm just glad that you're okay!" She continued hugging me tightly.

Yang made her way over and I panicked, she would surely crush my barely formed ribs. "Oh you two, come here."

They both hugged me tightly, "Gah," I coughed. "M-My R-Ribs." I sputtered before losing consciousness.

Yang let go and Ruby looked at my lifeless face. "Al? Al?" She said frantically. She began to panic and shake my body. Yang then went over to my face and slapped me silly.

I woke up gagging, "Gah, you almost crushed my ribs, again."

"You made me worry sick," Ruby said with a harrumph.

"I'm sorry," I said with a smile.

The nurse noticed Weiss walk out and came in; she smiled as she saw me awake.

"Well hello," She greeted.

"Am I ready to leave yet miss?" I asked.

"Well let's see," She began walking over to the console that read my vitals. "Seems like your vitals are stable, and your aura is controlled and working on over time to heal yourself up." She stood up right, "Well, it's up to you. As far as I'm concerned you should stay for one more night. But you should be healthy enough to move freely, just don't push yourself too hard."

"Thanks miss," I said taking the sheets off and getting out of the bed.

I began to walk to Yang and Blake, my muscles felt like aching and I almost fell over. Ruby immediately dashed over and caught me, bringing my arm over her shoulder. "You okay Al?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said letting go. "Come on; let's get back to the dorm.

We walked back to the dorm and I lied down on the couch, eager to rest so that I could start tomorrow well rested and healed. I looked out at the moon and its glimmering light, I smiled, admiring the beauty of it. Ruby was up on her bed which dangled over Weiss', everybody else was out doing something. Yang was off in the gym, Blake was in the library, and Weiss was off performing maintenance on her weapon. Ruby seemed to be scribbling something down; my armour was returned to the dorm. I left it over on a table near the door; it was still steaming and overheated. I sighed, tomorrow was combat class, _I bet Professor Goodwitch would tell me to rest and take it easy_.

I needed to maintain my armour but I was in no shape to do anything right now. Ruby hopped down from her bed and went over to my armour. "What are you doing?" I asked.

Ruby gulped, "I-I just wanted to look at your armour. I was thinking of fixing it myself."

She looked me straight in the eyes. I let it slide, "Fine, sorry for lashing out at you, and thanks Ruby."

She smiled in relief, "You're welcome Al."

And she was off, gone somewhere in the school with my armour. I trusted her and well, I was in no condition to deal with my busted armour. I was thankful for that, and well, she would be determined even if I said no. I decided to lean back and close my eyes, resting, and drifting into sleep.

I woke up later to find Ruby shaking me lightly. I wiped my eyes, as I saw the black and red haired girl stare at me. "Mmm … What's up Ruby?"

"I'm just here to return your armour, I fixed it," She said handing the compressed parts to me.

"Thanks," I said setting it at the foot of the couch.

She went back up onto her bed and began to work. Something seemed off in my mind. I turned over in my sleep when I realized what was up. I remembered the promise that I gave Ruby, I was in no shape to do anything as I needed to rest to recuperate. I heard Ruby tapping things on her scroll as she seemed distracted from me in the room.

She popped her head over the bed and looked at me, "You sleep, you hear?"

"Right, say, Ruby?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever gone outside at night, just to look at the stars?" I asked.

"Yeah, Yang used to go and take me out every night when I was little," She answered.

"How about tomorrow?"

"For what?"

"Star gazing, just me and you," I replied.

"Really?" She asked her face lighting up.

"Sure, just let me rest for tonight okay? I'm going to sleep early," I answered. I felt really dirty after the mission and had yet to take an actual shower.

"Oh my god, this is going to be so cool," She began to say to herself.

"I'll be right back," I said going off to take a shower.

Coming back I felt refreshed and I lied down, Ruby was still talking to herself excitedly as she worked.

"Shh, please," I pleaded attempting to get some quiet so that I could sleep.

She smiled innocently, "Sorry Al."

I turned around and slept on the couch, falling into a deep slumber.

The night passed and I awoke to the sound of Ruby's whistle. Everybody groaned, I immediately picked myself off of my couch and slugged my way over to the door with a pair of clothes, a hat and my watch. Checking my watch I noticed that it was six in the morning. I was moving more freely and it seemed like my ribs were mostly healed with a nights rest. The rest were just bruises on my chest and several faint scars on my face.

I went into the male change room and got myself changed, I brought a black dress shirt, and dark blue blazer. This was paired with a pair of dress pants and a black fedora. I walked out after brushing my teeth and washing my face with cold water. I shook my head as my body exited its slug like demeanour.

Walking back to the dorm I admired the beauty of the early sunrise. Regardless of how many times I've seen this, it was still beautiful. I continued to head back to the dorm. I greeted everybody with a smile. "Morning guys."

"Morning Al!" Ruby greeted.

"Hi Allie," Yang greeted.

"Morning," Blake stated.

Weiss merely nodded, I guessed that this was her way of saying good morning to me. I went over to my couch and folded up my blanket, leaving my pillow neatly at the end of the couch.

"Alright! Let's go and get breakfast!" Ruby exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

I smirked and Yang took notice of this and I took notice of her noticing me. _Back to the way it was_, I thought as I turned to face the group. Ruby was bouncing up and down as she made her way to the door. Weiss followed along with Yang and Blake. I followed suit and smiled, I went next to Yang as we all walked down for breakfast.

"Anything new?" I asked Yang. She always seemed to know the important news in our team and group of friends.

She simply grinned, "Nope."

Blake noticed us and smirked. "Nothing, nothing at all? I questioned.

Yang just continued to smirk, "Absolutely nothing."

"You're lying," I smirked.

"Ya don't say?" Yang said sarcastically.

"Come on, why won't you tell me?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Yang said continuing to smirk.

"Alright, I get it," I said ending the conversation.

Yang immediately grabbed my head, "Come here you."

"What's the big deal?" I asked.

"Just your punishment for scaring us," She answered smiling.

"Come on Yang," I groaned.

Yang merely laughed as she nudged my head with her fist. I began to laugh too, I guess the laughter was contagious. Yang finally let go when we were at the cafeteria. We walked in and it was quiet, thankfully. We met Team JNPR and Jaune asked for us to join them. Everybody was in their combat outfit, Jaune in his hoodie, plated armour and jeans outfit, Nora in her white blouse and pink jeans, Ren in her green outfit, and Pyrrha in her brown corset like armour. I indulged, letting people know what happened, "The mission was rather easy."

"What do you mean easy?" Nora asked.

"Well, the beginning was, up until the end," I continued.

Nora continued to look enthusiastically. "Grimm surrounded me. They were ready to kill me at a moment's notice. I was already wounded trying to get over to extraction," I continued before I was interjected my Nora.

"Then you were attacked and killed!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora, if he was killed then why is he here?" Ren questioned.

I chuckled, "No, I was attacked. But, I seemed to unleash some kind of power."

"Power?" Pyrrha questioned intrigued.

"Like another semblance?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune, it's not possible for a person to develop two semblances," Pyrrha stated before turning her attention towards me. "What kind of power?"

"Well, even I don't even know. I blanked out," I stated.

"Oh man," Nora said bummed out.

"Sorry guys," I said.

"It's great to have you back," Jaune said.

"Thanks," I replied finishing my meal.

The rest of the conversation went by with Nora's stories. Also it seemed that Pyrrha handed Cardin's butt to him in combat class while I was gone. This intrigued me, I myself wanted to face the regional champion of Mistral. But I noticed that I was still in no shape to fully participate in a fight. The conversation went by and we came to our first period class.

We had Professor Port in the morning so I sat through a boring lecture. He kept rambling on about new discoveries such as a crocodile like Grimm, and a flying reptilian Grimm. I kept up with the notes but found Ruby snoring next to me. I pulled her hood over her head and she continued to sleep through the lecture. Pyrrha was put up to bat today against an unnamed Grimm. When Professor Port cut the chain off, my eyes widened and I bolted upright. I heard a clicking sound.

Ruby immediately got up and she snorted. "Wah? What happened?" She asked before yawning again and napping.

A Mantis Grimm came out, it's teeth clicking and its razor sharp scythes at the ready. It bounced forward landing at a speed much faster than the Grimm I encountered. It swung its scythe; Pyrrha blocked it and countered by bashing it with her shield. The Mantis Grimm bounced up and kicked off of her shield with so much force that she was knocked back.

Pyrrha rebounded up and turned her Milo to rifle form and began firing rounds at the beast. The Mantis dodged as it rebounded from every single surface until it came in front of Pyrrha at alarming speeds. Pyrrha raised her shield and switched Milo to its sword like form and swung it upwards, decapitating the Mantis Grimm.

"Good show," I heard the Professor say before continuing to ramble on.

I noted Pyrrha's fight and how skilled she was. Now I was more determined to fight her than before, but I continued to push the thought of fighting her to the side for today. We went to our last class for today which was our combat class.

Professor Goodwitch was dressed in her usual attire, a black and white business suit. She was standing up on the stage as the class walked in. Cardin was eyeing me, unfortunately news travelled fast. He probably wanted to pick a fight with me or something along the lines. Professor Goodwitch called me over to her. she got off of the stage and whispered to me.

"I will not be calling for you today, rest easy today," Professor Goodwitch told me.

"Thank you," I answered.

She waved me off and I sat next to Ruby, Weiss was to her left. Yang was next to me, I could feel her large tuft of blond hair over my shoulder. Blake was next to her and waited patiently for class to start. Yang on the other hand was stretching her limbs and getting ready for a fight. She smirked, "Ready for class?" She asked me.

"Yang, Al has to take it easy, remember?" Ruby said.

"Oh right," Yang said before her face turned glum. "Phooey."

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Good morning class, I hope you all practiced over the weekend. I would like to call Yang Xiao Long and Cardin Winchester to combat first," Professor Goodwitch greeted.

Yang cracked her knuckles and smirked, "This is going to be easy."

And it was; the fight was decisive with Yang rushing down Cardin with so much speed that he had no time to swing his mace. He was pummelled, to say the least. Pyrrha ended up fighting Blake and well, they were both good fighters. It ended up in an indecisive win with Pyrrha barely managing to triumph over Blake's shadow clones. The class ended but not before we were instructed to practice for next class, whatever that meant. I grew intrigued at how well Pyrrha handled her ground causing for an interest in her combat ability.

We all returned to our dorm I dropped off my books at the foot of my couch and sat down leaning back. I opened my Grimm studies textbook and began to look through today's note taking assignment. We all worked for quite a while, Blake and Ruby on top of their beds, Weiss at the study table. And well, Yang was busy reading a text book on her bed. I noticed her giggle and went over, pulling her text book out of her hands to reveal a magazine in her hands.

"Come on Yang, you've got work to do for tomorrow," I instructed.

"Oh Allie, don't worry, I'll get it done later," Yang said with a smirk.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I scolded lightly before returning to the couch.

I was deep into the textbook and taking notes when I heard a growl. Ruby peeked over the bed. Her face was flustered with embarrassment. She laughed in embarrassment, "He he, so dinner?"

Everyone unanimously agreed, however, Yang was the first to agree. Probably to get away from having to do work in case Blake nagged her. We went down and had our dinner, we stayed for must be a few hours as it began to grow dark. We finished and Weiss decided to leave first so that she could continue on her homework. Blake left to go to the library, so it was just Yang, Ruby, and me.

"So now it's down to just the tree of us," Yang said smirking.

I face palmed, "Really Yang."

"What?" Yang questioned with a smile on her face.

Finishing the last sip of my coffee, I set the plastic cup down. "I guess the coffee, was pretty grindy," Yang said.

I noticed a pair of sunglasses on her face and face palmed yet again. "Really, one liners?"

"Yeah, pretty good huh?" Yang said with a grin on her face.

"As good as that one cop show," I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes.

Ruby laughed at this comment, understanding my sarcasm. "Tough crowd," Yang said with a grin still.

I enjoyed the moment still nonetheless. Even if Yang's jokes were bad enough to make you groan. It was part of who she was, and what kept me interested, whether it was because it was bad or so bad that it was funny.

"So how about you? Any jokes?" Yang asked.

"I don't usually tell jokes," I answered.

"Oh come on, you've got to know one," Yang said.

"Okay, fine, here's one, I don't usually make jokes, but when I do, it's periodically …" I looked towards the two girls.

Ruby understood the joke, "Ahaha! Periodic, get it Yang? The periodic table!"

"That was hilarious," Yang sarcastically said.

"Oh come on Yang," I said, laughing.

She began to laugh along with us. We began to laugh for quite a while and we forgot what had happened. Yang decided to get up, "Well, I'm off to the gym. See you two later."

"See ya Yang," I said.

"Bye sis," Ruby said to her sister.

I looked outside at the stars, "Its beautiful tonight."

Ruby turned around and looked at the moon, its lights lighting up her eyes. "Wow," She said in awe.

"Beautiful as ever huh?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed.

"Want to go and take a closer look?" I asked.

"Sure!" She exclaimed, disappearing in a flash and returning with a bag in her hands.

My eyes widened slightly, "What's in there?"

"The cookies!" She answered smiling.

I chuckled, "Right, alright let's go."

We went up to the roof top that we were on a few days ago when Ruby was playing with my armour. I sat down at the edge of the roof and Ruby sat down next to me, placing the bag of cookies in between us. I took one and began to chew on it.

"Have you ever wondered, as a kid, what stars were?" I asked looking at the stars.

"Yang used to always tell me that they were the light of every dream," Ruby answered, downing a cookie afterwards.

"My mom told me something like that, she told me that, whenever someone loses sight of their dream, a shooting star happens," I replied. "It's a funny way to think of it."

"It was," Ruby answered.

"Yeah, nowadays we know that they're just balls of light. But, I think the idea is there, as long as we don't lose sight of our dream, we won't lose our light," I responded taking another cookie.

"That's a deep way to think of it," Ruby said.

"Yeah, I tend to over think things," I replied chuckling.

"He he," Ruby laughed with me looking at the large moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it? My mom once told me the moon is so bright, because it's the light in the darkness," I said, taking out another cookie and chewing on it.

Ruby took out another cookie and continued to chew on it. I continued to admire the beauty of the moon and the stars around it. Ruby moved closer and leaned on my shoulder, I didn't mind though. We continued to eat cookies into the night as we simply looked at the moon.

Ruby then asked me out of the blue, "Have you ever had a dream Al?"

I thought long and hard but couldn't find an answer, "Can't say I had a real dream. I mean, I already have everything I can want, Great friends, a great team, and a great leader."

She answered with a laugh, "He he, oh stop it."

"No, I'm serious," I said, smiling.

"Al, you're a great friend," Ruby told me.

"Thanks, and you're a great friend too," I replied with a smile.

Ruby blushed, "Thanks Al."

"You're welcome," I answered.

We finished the cookies and I could feel Ruby slowly drift into sleep until she was sleeping on my shoulder. Her snore was quiet as the moonlight shinned on her skin. I checked my watch and noticed that it was getting late. I got up and set Ruby with her hood up on the roof so that I could clean up. Afterwards I picked up Ruby, her hood was still up as I carried her back to the dorm.

Arriving at the door to our dorm Ruby slowly opened her eyes and I saw her wake up. I set her down as she rubbed her eyes. She yawned, "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yep," I answered.

After I finished my statement she began to blush, "Er, sorry for making you bring me back."

"No problem, come on get inside so that you can change," I said.

"Sure," Ruby replied nodding.

She went inside and changed before letting me in so that I could get my clothes.

After I finished changing and getting ready for bed I laid down on the bed. I noticed a light from Ruby as I heard pages flip, _for someone who just fell asleep she can work really hard_. I couldn't sleep and continued to turn around in my sleep. I thought about my dream and what happened on the mission. I tried to think about it for a long time, growing more frustrated as I couldn't find the memory that I subconsciously locked away.

An hour passed as I tossed and turned in my bed, I looked up and heard small snores that seemed to be coming from Ruby's bed. I got up and found her sleeping along with tons of notes from her textbooks for classes. She was dressed in her dark sleeveless top paired with white and pink polka dot pants. Her eye mask rested on top of her head and I smiled as she snored blissfully. Taking away her notes and text books I set them on a dresser. She immediately curled up as she began to grab for her blanket. After finding it she began to snore peacefully in sleep.

This gave me a comforting feeling as I smiled. She relaxed me somehow, and let me sleep for the night as blissful dreams comforted me.


	14. Chapter 11: Missing Memories

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that this took so long to update, it's just that it's been hard for me to write these days. No idea why, I guess I'm just getting too accustomed to summer break. Hopefully this'll get fixed when I get back to my friends in school.**

**Anyways, here's a lengthy chapter. Debuting soon is Allen's new form! Well, enough said, also supposedly this takes place during _Jaunedice_ in volume 1. The next few chapters will take place during, what I think, is the suggested gap from _Jaunedice pt.2_ to _Forever Fall_.**

**Well, anyways, enough of me talking, enjoy the chapter.**

**- Lor**

* * *

Chapter 11: Missing Memories

The following day passed easily, Ruby had repaired my armour and I tested it in the training room. It felt even better than before, the motions and joints felt smoother. I felt even more agile than before in the armour. I thanked Ruby enthusiastically and she blushed from nervousness. I smiled afterwards and chuckled at her naivety. Then Yang came in and brought the situation back to ground level. I was glad as the day after that was combat class and I didn't want to miss an opportunity to get back on my feet. I was pretty much in recovery for the last two or three days and was pretty sluggish due to the lack of action. Of course it wasn't completely unbearable; at least I was still with my teammates. They did cheer me up with their jokes and light behaviour.

When I entered combat class Professor Goodwitch was in her usual position on the stage, I decided to holster my revolver already. I stretched my back and my torso, hearing a few cracks on the back of my spine. "I haven't done anything in ages," I said while I was twisting my spine.

"I guess you could say, you're ancient," Yang said nudging me.

"Yang …" Ruby whined.

"What?" She asked.

"That was dreadful," Weiss stated.

"Oh come on, it was hilarious," She protested with a smile. Ruby looked at her and groaned. "Oh come on sis, I know you liked it," Yang continued pinching Ruby's cheeks.

"Ow, cut it out Yang," Ruby said smiling and later going into a laugh.

"Ha Ha," I chuckled.

"Oh don't think that you're out of it," Yang said grabbing me in a headlock.

"Cmon Yang, we have class," I said with a smile.

"Ahem!" Professor Goodwitch coughed loudly. "Attention class!" At this everybody became quiet, Yang let me go and we all took our seats. "Now that you've all settled down we can begin."

"Today I would like to begin by calling our best fighters up to the ring. Would Miss Nikos and Mister Rho please enter the ring."

The room became unearthly silent, I guess everybody expected a good fight out of us. We were both exceptional fighters and excelled our class. Pyrrha entered from the left of the arena and I entered from the right. We took our positions across from each other and bowed. Pyrrha took her stance with Akouo in her left and Milo in her right in sword form.

I crouched down and got ready, having my hand on my revolver.

"It's an honour to fight you today Pyrrha," I said with a smirk.

"As to you, are you sure you don't want to put on your armour right now?" She asked.

"Nope, I'm good," I said.

She nodded and Professor Goodwitch stepped off to the far side of the arena to survey us. Pyrrha made the first move and threw her shield at me, while she was doing so she changed her sword into rifle form. The shield would arc in a form that it would strike me from the top. I jumped back and saw the handle where she would put her arm. I caught the shield and saw her aiming for my face. I held the shield up to my face and blocked a few shots, dropping down to the ground and rolling. Apparently the show was impressive as I heard several exclaims of awe from the audience.

Pyrrha was impressed at my reflex and skills, I threw the shield like a boomerang back to her, aiming for her left side. She rolled forward and continued to shoot for me, I rolled to the left of her shots causing for them to hit the invisible walls of the arena with a buzzing sound, disintegrating. I took out my revolver in blade form holding it in a backhand style. Pyrrha rushed me and we got into a full on sword duel, I sliced first horizontally. She blocked it and caused for my attack to slide off and to the left. She began to press on with her sword and I was put onto the defensive. I was heavily pressured with no time to think of a plan or opening to counter. Her motions were fluid and perfect; she switched up from her sword and shield, constantly using it to bash me. I decided to go for my armour I had activated it and it was beginning to form but her shield had already hit me and knocked me backwards. I felt myself slide as I tried to balance my body from tumbling over. While doing so the armour formed, I still felt the force making me slide back so I stabbed my sword into the ground halting me in place.

"Now it begins," I said looking up at Pyrrha.

I activated my jets and flew at her, a small explosion was heard as I shot towards her like a rocket, she tried to dodge but I was too fast and caught her. She was caught by surprise of the armour forming on me and the grab. She maneuvered her sword and was about to stab it into my armour. I noticed the sounds of her tilting her sword, in this position there would be noticeable sounds as she would need to position herself properly. I positioned my body upward and kicked her downwards, sending her into the ground with a large bang. There was dust and ash cloaking the view but she was unscathed, I saw her shield at her feet.

_Brilliant show, but it's my turn_, I descended as Pyrrha was regaining her composure. She shook her head alleviating her dizziness. She then switched her Akouo into its rifle form and began to fire. I merely stood there as the bullets made no scratch at all, I didn't even need to activate the shields for this. The bullets simply met my armour with a twang, falling to the ground. She caught notice of how my helmet worked and the noticeable visor and reticles. She quickly took aim and shot straight in between them. I felt a blur as it hit its personal shields.

I closed my eyes as the HUD pulsed from the normal brightness level, distorting my vision. She sensed that something was wrong and pressed on, the HUD returned to its normal state right when she was in front of me. I didn't have time to pull a punch so I thought quick; I held out my right hand and activated the jet, she saw this and activated her aura to protect herself from getting scorched.

I prepared myself for the counter that was sure to come and flared my aura, booting up the shields and the system to full capacity. Pyrrha turned Akouo into its javelin form and flung it towards me, intending to impale my foot into the ground. I cartwheeled with my jets to the left and caught it with my right hand. Tapping my watch I called my blade back to me, I scanned the Javelin quickly for a switch or release, Pyrrha advanced closer with her shield raised up. I found the switch just in time and felt the weapon churn into its sword form. I did a massive overhead strike with both of the blades that Pyrrha blocked, I pushed harder, I could feel Pyrrha's struggle to continue to block. I began to raise the blades and bash on her shield pushing her closer to the ground, she had no choice but to push the force off. In a single push she pushed the blades off and knocked me off balance causing me to stagger backwards. She bashed me with the shield sending me onto the ground.

She advanced forward with her blade pointed towards me, my blade had flown off somewhere and I was left defenseless.

"Do you yield?" She asked.

I contemplated my chances of dodging and coming out unscathed, if I rolled to the left or right she would catch me with her sword or shield. If I rolled forward I would be meet with a simple downwards thrust. I was on the edge, I gulped, that was when I had a brilliant idea, I activated the jets on my hands and flew with my feet aimed towards her chest. She raised her shield and deflected my kick, but I did get the job done, escaping the situation.

I tapped my watch and activated my Earth state, "EARTH QUAKE!" My watch rang as I created rock tendrils that wrapped Pyrrha's foot, trapping her in place. I created a large ball of rock in my right hand and leaped to strike her. She raised her shield but the combined force of the rock, my fist, and my aura knocked her shield from her hand. The rock shattered and I was about to deal the finishing blow when I felt myself being lifted up from the ground.

I was not in control and it seemed that the electrical circuits in my suit were going haywire, I was flung around mid-air as my HUD vibrated, pulsing on and off. I felt myself thrown onto the floor with so much force that it created a crater. I felt a rush of pain in my chest and arm as I lost control of the tendrils from the ground. I struggled to get up as she made her way over, ready to finish the blow. Being tossed into a crater did a number to my shields. My aura levels dropped, I activated my jets and repositioned myself upwards. She then again held out her hand again and I felt myself being constrained yet again. _Magnetism, figures_, I thought as I tried to force my hand over to my watch. We both struggled; Pyrrha struggled greatly trying to keep me immobilized, so much that she couldn't move any other part of her body. I on the other hand was slowly making progress to get over to my watch, eventually after a moment of struggling I got access to it, and activated my wind form.

"Teeeeepet," The watch murmured as it was being obstructed by the strong waves of magnetism.

The suit slowly brightened into it's green colour as it switched the type of dust it used. I felt the wind dust in the system and used my semblance to explode a tornado around us. Pyrrha was flung upwards as she was sucked into the tornado, this distracted her and caused for the strong waves of magnetism to stop. I then proceeded to create strong gusts of wind to continue knocking back Pyrrha, she held out her shield to block a blast that was advancing towards her. I merely caused the blast to curve quickly and slam her from the side knocking her down. She got back up, more determined than ever and tossed her shield towards my stomach, I shot a blast of wind at it but it was unfazed, that was when I realized it was spinning rapidly while gaining massive amounts of speed. There seemed to be a wave of energy targeting the shield. It was too late to roll to away so I attempted to slide under it. Hopefully I could duck under the shield, this would get me in a closer position to her to deal more hits.

But it was too late.

The shield dug itself into my armour, cutting through my exterior shields and knocking me onto the ground. I felt a massive pain shoot up as the shield rebounded back to Pyrrha.

I was sure to lose if I didn't do something, and I didn't want to lose, I heard Professor Goodwitch move for her whistle to halt the match. I slowly stood up; I was panting, exhausted and Pyrrha was making a continual advancement. I was engulfed in a yellow glow as I floated off of the ground, levitating. Pyrrha was surprised to see me rise and prepared herself for the retaliation. I felt a deep stream of energy, so hidden that it was out of reach, but it beckoned for me to come closer. It was as if the energy was promising me strength, and I grabbed it. A yellow wispy colour formed around me, this time my mind was conscious yet my body was unconscious at the same time. My suit pulsed a yellow colour as I unleashed several streams of yellow liquid in a circle around me. Pyrrha raised her shield and it ate straight through it, creating a dent in it. She took a step back and I raised my hand and shot another stream she dodged the stream and it hit the floor with a sizzle.

She widened her eyes and pressed on cautiously. She rushed forward, thinking that I couldn't use my acid if I was too close, for fear of the residual splash that could occur. When she did get closer though I curled my back and unleashed another stream of acid, she didn't react in time and this sent the acid straight into her aura, causing for her to slowly lose her aura reserves. While I did this I was losing mine as well, the faulty electrical wires on the armour coupled with a huge expense of aura from using the acid caused for me to begin to pant from exhaustion.

I could see that Pyrrha was also on the verge of collapsing, the acid did a number to her even though her aura took the hit. Unfortunately, my aura exhausted first and I collapsed to the ground. Pyrrha followed shortly afterwards but she still seemed to be fine, albeit exhausted. I got up and my HUD disappeared, I'd completely exhausted my aura reserves and Pyrrha came to meet me.

"That was a good match," She said holding out her hand for a handshake.

I massive headache occurred and I clutched my head. It felt like a jolt occurred to my brain. It seemed to sever a connection in my short term memory, "What just happened?"

I stumbled around on stage and seemed to fall forward into Pyrrha, she caught me and put me up straight. "Are you okay Allen?" She asked.

"I think I'll be okay, could you tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Wait, you don't remember?" Pyrrha questioned.

"No, I seemed to have misplaced the memory," I simply answered. I yawned, "Why do I feel so tired?"

Professor Goodwitch inspected me curiously, she must've been thinking about what just happened and putting the pieces together with the mission report. "Is something the matter Professor?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," She answered turning to the class. "That was an excellent match, both fighters fought to their best capability, thinking critically in tight situations and using their abilities to their very best."

Pyrrha bowed and I took suit, unsure of why we were bowing.

I sat next to my team and they all looked at me concerned. "Are you okay Al?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," I replied, yawning. "I'm, just gonna go and take a nap now." I said feeling my body fall down into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Would you look at that, he's sleeping on Ruby," Yang giggled.

"Stop it Yang," Ruby hissed, blushing.

"He He," Yang giggled. "I can't wait till he realizes."

"Oh," Ruby whined, still blushing.

* * *

I came around near the end of class, I heard Jaune and Cardin fighting. I seemed to have slept on something soft as I turned my head and looked straight into Ruby's silver eyes, she was blushing as she squealed. "Eek!"

"Gah!" I exclaimed getting up. I looked at Ruby and she was embarrassed by the entire situation, to say it looked bad, was an understatement, it looked like I was, that she was my girlfriend. "Oh my god, Ruby, I'm so sorry."

"Nailed it," Yang said putting away her scroll.

I turned viciously to glare at Yang. "Did you just take a picture of that?" I questioned viscously.

"Yup," Yang smirked.

I bolted for her pocket trying to wrestle out her scroll. "Delete that!" I demanded.

"No way," Yang answered.

I heard a thump from the arena and turned to look around. Jaune was on the floor as Cardin was about to finish him, Professor Goodwitch stopped the match and declared Cardin the winner. Jaune was bummed out as he lost. In this moment I quickly grabbed Yang's scroll, she turned around and whined, "Aw, come on, stop denying it."

"Denying what?"

"That you like my sister," Yang said with a smirk.

I deleted the several amount of photos of me and Ruby that were taken today. "I do not!" I protested, I could feel my temperature rising and my heart beat faster.

"Then why are you embarrassed?" Yang stated.

"Drop it," I hissed.

"Fine," Yang said holding her hands up.

The situation slid under the rug, but it left a question in my mind. _What did I think of her?_ I pushed the thought past as I focused on the missing segment in my memory. "What happened?"

"You slept on my sister's legs," Yang simply stated.

"No, besides that," I said, irritated.

"You glowed yellow when you fought Pyrrha," Weiss stated.

"Thank you," I replied. "So then happened?"

"Well, you began to shoot this yellow liquid at Pyrrha," Ruby stated.

"Heh, liquid," Yang commented obviously thinking dirty thoughts.

I groaned, "Come on, not now."

Ruby merely continued, "It began to eat through her shield, then you shot it at her aura and it began to disintegrate. How'd you do that? That was so cool and awesome; I wish that I could do that." She seemed to have gotten over the fact that we had a rather intimate moment.

"Honestly, I wish I knew," I answered clenching my hands.

She looked at me with concern, noticing me try to grab a memory that was simply not there. She then smiled cheerfully. "Well, that's okay, we'll figure it out later."

I smiled and we both cheered up, she alleviated my stress just a bit, "Aw," I heard Yang say.

The class ended with Jaune being beat by Cardin, that didn't necessarily surprise me, sure he was a great leader in the heat of the moment, but when it came to fighting he was not a strong fighter. He didn't have a great form and his tactical fighting skills were lacking. I pushed the thought past; this would be an issue that his team would have to deal with together. Yet I could see his confidence fade, _I guess I could help with that later_.

We entered our blacksmithing course, Ruby seemed to be working on something and putting the finishing touches. She had a face helmet on and sparks were flying as she was welded several materials together. I looked over and saw that she was working on some kind of helmet; it looked strangely similar to the helmet that I saw myself wear in the dream. It was more than strange actually, it was eerily similar, almost an exact replica of the helmet. _No way, it can't be_, I thought, I walked over to where she was on the other side of the table.

The room was bustling with sound as the Professor was moving around to examine his students work, and also to give them instruction and tips to improve their weapons. "Hey Ruby," I greeted. There was no response, "Hey Ruby!" I said louder, no one paid attention to me as the room was.

I tapped her shoulder, she flipped the helmet up and looked at me. "Gah!" She exclaimed surprised to see me next to her. She calmed herself down, "Oh, hi Al."

"What are you making?" I asked.

"This? Oh nothing, it's just an idea, it's probably junk," She answered tossing it over.

The metal on the helmet clanged, as it bounced on the table before stopping. I looked at the helmet; it was exactly like the helmet in my dream. _What does this mean_? I thought. "Hey Ruby, where'd you come up with this?" I asked. The helmet had a goggle like visor with a domed feature to it, similar to that of a jet flyer. Except the tubes were missing for the air, it was also heavily reinforced like the helmet in my dream.

"This just popped into my head after a while," She replied.

"Can I see the designs?" I asked while examining the helmet.

She showed me a sheet of blue paper with white lines on it, on it detailed a figure like an apparatus. There were tons of scribbles on it but I looked at the overall features of the design, there were twin mortar cannons mounted on the back with heavy armour to counter the knockback. There were also boots that seemed to have clamps, designed to implant itself on the ground to further counter the knockback.

I only looked at the designs for a moment when I felt a migraine in my head, "Ahh," I seethed clutching my head, the world blurring around me as the pain throbbed.

"Al?" Ruby asked. "Al?!" She exclaimed noticing me in pain. She shook me, "Are you okay?" She asked rather loudly, but the entire place was so loud that only our team noticed it.

"Allie?" Yang asked looking at me.

The headache surged, my brain throbbed, causing pain to surge through my head over and over again. "Gah!" I yelled falling to the ground.

The Professor noticed me and came over, "What's happening?"

"I-I don't know, I just showed him something I was working on and then this happened," Ruby said, concerned and scared of what was happening.

"I'll take him to the infirmary, all of you people behave until I'm back," Professor Befur ordered picking me up.

He began to walk me through the halls to the infirmary; we met another person along the way. I could hear a conversation between the two people. I then felt myself being switched from Professor Befur to the new person, and then carried in the opposite direction.

I lost consciousness, as I switched to the other person.

* * *

Inside of Professor Ozpin's office Professor Goodwitch was examining the unconscious body of the boy in the room; his hat was set on Ozpin's coat hanger.

"How did this happen?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"His semblance is evolving, give it time and the memory gaps will be gone," Professor Ozpin stated.

"But, that shouldn't be possible, nobody's semblance can change that drastically," She protested.

"He is a special case, his semblance can evolve. He cannot control when it does," Professor Ozpin stated.

"So what will we do?" Professor Goodwitch stated.

"We cannot stop it, but, we could remedy the problem. I believe the reason why he cannot remember is due to the extraneous use of aura. I've been looking into a device that should allow a person to share their aura with another, the research team looking into this was going to use it for medical purposes, allowing a patient to hang on until they could receive proper care," Professor Ozpin suggested.

"But where would he get that aura?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"He's going to have to figure that out on his own," Professor Ozpin stated, taking a sip from his cup.

* * *

I woke up and hazily looked around the room, I noticed Professor Ozpin looking at several papers. "Ah, Allen, so you've woken up." The headmaster greeted.

"Good evening Mr. Rho," Professor Goodwitch greeted.

"Professor? Headmaster?" I held my head as it still ached from the pain. "Why am I here?"

"Well, you had a headache," The headmaster stated.

"But shouldn't I be in the nurse's office instead?" I questioned.

"Absolutely not, I brought you here so that I could tell you some information," He continued.

"Okay …" I replied, I didn't necessarily believe him.

He took out his scroll and displayed a video clip, it was me and Pyrrha fighting, this clip seemed to be near the end of the fight. It showed me in a yellowy wispy form, as I levitated off of the ground. It ended in a draw but not without me collapsing, "So Allen, do you believe the idea that semblances can evolve?" He asked.

"Why of course not, it could never drastically change, we've been taught that in combat class. It is possible to polish and perfect one's semblance but the ability is always the same," I stated.

"That is quite true," He said taking a sip of coffee, "But there are special cases where a person can develop their semblance to a great extent to which someone might believe that it has changed completely."

He seemed to be suggesting that I was special, that the footage shown was me and an evolution of my semblance. "You can't be serious; you're suggesting that my semblance evolved?"

"Yes, exactly," He replied, I was still unsure and he could see that. "Ever wonder why there are missing memories? Especially from today?"

I thought for a moment and attempted to remember what happened, there seemed to be exact gaps between breakfast and the second class, then from the second class to now. I felt a migraine hit and clutched my head, "What? That can't be."

"It's because you lack the aura to remember, I'm sure that a good night's rest will do the trick," He stated ending the conversation. "You are dismissed."

"Wait sir, I don't understand," I protested. "What do you mean? How could I lose my memory?"

"Why it's quite self-explanatory, you're growing stronger," He stated ushering me out.

Professor Goodwitch instructed me to return to my dorm room. I thought about what happened, then about the dream that I had only two days ago. I put two and two together and assumed that I must've developed something, even if I believed it to be wrong the evidence was right there. When I fought her I seemed to unleash some kind of liquid that ate through her shield. I then deduced that it must've been some kind of corrosive liquid able to eat through objects. The streams that I then shot from my body in the video looked almost like the ones in my dream. But, _why am I basing everything off of a dream_? I questioned.

_There's no reputable evidence that the dream is true at all, so why am I so fixated on that dream? Why! It's just a dream, it makes no sense at all, so why am I so fixated_? I thought as I walked back. My mind however, seemed to be heavily fixed on the thought, even though my logical thoughts deemed that impossible. I couldn't pin down a correct answer, it seemed like something was missing.

"Sir? Why are you so interesting in Mr. Rho?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"He's simply an intriguing individual," The headmaster stated.

"That's not all, is it," She said.

"Fine," He sighed. "He might be the key to solving the White Fang ordeal."

"What do you mean sir? The White Fang hasn't done anything for almost four months," Professor Goodwitch simply stated. "Most people believe that they've given up their ballistic approach and returned to their peace."

"Glynda, I believe that there is a storm brewing, somewhere. And as much as the news dismisses it I sense something brewing," Ozpin stated. "It's only a matter of time before it becomes public."

"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but do you honestly believe that?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"Yes," He simply said.

"Then it must be true, we must alert the public immediately," She said.

"No, they will not heed our warnings, the public is stubborn and don't sense the change coming. No, its best that we prepare for what is to come," Professor Ozpin stated.

I arrived back at the dorm and entered, I was met with a mix of concern and enthusiasm. "You're back, are you okay?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit of aftershock from the fight this morning," I stated. "I'll be fine."

"That's good," Blake said looking up from a book.

"Say, where's Ruby?" I asked turning to close the door.

I felt the door boot me from the behind and I fell down to the ground on my back. I heard someone come in with several items made of metal. The person was about to walk into the room when the person tripped and landed on top of me.

"Wah!" I heard a female scream.

I opened my eyes and I saw Ruby's pale face looking at mine. She opened it and our eyes locked, "Ah! Al! You're back," She hastily said getting herself up.

She was blushing faintly; I assumed it was out of embarrassment. "Ruby, you klutz, you dropped everything you were holding!" Weiss scolded.

"Sorry Weiss," She stated scrambling to collect several items.

I saw her put away several things along the wall, two large cylindrical tubes, a chest plate, the helmet from this morning and several sheets of metal. "Say, Ruby, what are you doing with all of that?" I asked before it kicked in my mind, it seemed like there was a rush of information that was just unlocked. My head pained a bit but I fought it back, "Is that for me?"

"Wha?" Ruby asked. "How?"

"You mean it is for me?" I questioned.

"Y-Yes?" She said.

"Oh you're already giving him gifts, how sweet!" Yang teased.

I face palmed, "Yang … Anyways, what's it for?"

"Well, you know what happened today?" Ruby asked.

"Yes?" I said moving closer to her.

She began to point her index fingers together, "Well, it's for what just happened."

"You mean my new power?" I asked.

At this everyone turned their attention to me. "Yes," Ruby stated.

"Hmm, so it's true," I said to myself.

"True? Are you kidding me? The entire class saw it," Weiss told me harshly.

I saw Yang glare at her but it seemed to unfazed her. "Anyways, what are the cylinders for then?" I continued.

At this Ruby pulled out a large blueprint and several sheets of schematics. "The design of the suit is meant for your new power. The cannons are where you will fire the acid from, which is why the cylinders are there. Now there are several clamps," She began to say before Yang interjected.

"There she goes again," Yang groaned.

"Quite interesting, I assume that the armour is meant to go over mine then?" I asked.

"Not exactly, I'm making a completely new set of armour specifically designed for this," Ruby stated. "It's gonna be so cool!"

"I bet it will be, so how can I help?" I asked.


End file.
